


The Child of Namyrur

by Shiroizumi



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fluff and Angst, Hatred and vengeance, M/M, Magic, Other, Prince and the servant boy, lotsa OCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiroizumi/pseuds/Shiroizumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The history have written dark times and speak of the feud between the Nairn Kingdom and the Namyrur Kingdom. There are stories told upon children that either were to blame for the war that ensued. However, only few are left with the real truth. Time has passed and now, one of the fallen Namyrurians will see to the vows they made come true and retells a new history. But he'll have to deal with the obnoxious Prince Minho beforehand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Truth of The Past

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. This fanfic is inspired by Merlin. Originally posted at AFF and LJ. You can find me as white_coral over there. I hope you like it. :)

Thunderous sound across the sky was answered on Earth, where soldiers cried viciously to rally for war and swords clashed against tough crystal staff conjured by the great mages of Namyrur. The Nairn Kingdom was always envious of what the Namyrur Kingdom was bestowed from the heavens, both in fortune and in intelligence. Little did they give regard for one another and although the Namyrurians favoured peace, they could do nothing in the face of braver, tougher men forcing their way and bringing about the way they liked.

This was dark times. Times when children cried an awful lot, when harvests stolen and destroyed, when chopping woods in the open was a suicide act, it rained a lot but it brought along not only abundance in water source both for magic conjuring and daily needs, but also great gloom and dark, dark times day and night. This was time of war too.

Jaejoong, the only royal left of Namyrur Kingdom was loss at words and options. An attack was the least he desired in all honesty. His people suffered greatly in the last movement and he couldn't bear to see their terror brought back to this land. Hadn't it been only a month? Tho guiltily, he admitted that maybe Namyrur's reign was really coming to an end.

"My King." A hasty voice called for him and gracefully, he turned to his back and his eyes met the sight of a bowing knight, the faithful one he kept close for his own safety.

"Onew." He heaved a sigh of gladness. "What have become on the battlefield?" He asked, fear put pass behind his thoughts. It wasn't obvious, but the left sleeve of Onew's shirt stained a spray of red that King Jaejoong was sure it came from a once living man.

"I can't begin to report, Sire. However, I assume it is the right time you take your leave."

He gasped silently, his shoulders tensing. "Have they breached in?"

"Any moment, Sire." Onew replied, shaking his head that worry swam in. The King was really pushed to the limit now. He would give up anything to save Namyrur but now, peace seemed somewhat distant, too distant. What was the use of the crown he wore on his head? He calmed himself down, closed his eyes and heaved the breath he didn't realize he held in.

"Now that it has come to this, we must stand strong. No matter what the cost." He decreed. "However do not count on the idea of me departing. I have no intention of leaving my kingdom to save myself."

Onew wanted to cross those words but he was wise not to speak against his King. Whether he was a close friend or not, he was still King. He gave a look of plead in hope that his superior would reconsider.

"I'm afraid you cannot persuade me otherwise, Onew." King Jaejoong replied, smiling sadly.

"Then, My Lord, ride to The Holy. Please, it's the only place that we can hope to hold." The knight begged.

King Jaejoong contemplated. He had an idea in his mind, one that he considered wretched but even if he practiced patience since the day he was born, he can never hold it down. The Nairns had angered him so, so much. They come bearing harm by sun and haunted his dreams by candle-light. He believed it is time to let loose, not because he has given up hope in Namyrur, but chose to enlighten himself that a time will come when Namyrur will come to haunt the Nairns instead.

 

"Onew, I have a wish that I want to see granted." King Jaejoong announced quietly. His knight listened, aware of the fact that his King was wise and reasonable.

"Anything, My Lord."

"The spell. I believe it is the right time now." The King declared. Onew's jaw gape at the words and as much as he resented the spell of which he knew manifested traits of a curse than a blessing, he preferred it than to die without knowing that one day, justice will side on Namyrur. "Ride with me to The Holy." King Jaejoong expressed.

"But Sire, to whom will you bequeath the duty? Not many will make good out of immortality." Onew asked. King Jaejoong smiled softly, tho his heart was saddened so much.

"I have you, Onew. My faith for you lies true." It wasn't so surprising to Onew. He had pondered about this. No matter, he alone knew that he would never betray his King or the Kingdom he had always loved and lived in. "But the responsibility will not fall on your shoulders alone. You will merely be a guide. I need my blood to survive and for that, I am more than willing to bequeath on my child." The King continued.

"My Lord, you do not mean…”

"We have no choice Onew." The King's voice has gone raspy now. He was choked with fear and his mind clouded with insecurities. This option seemed the only thing he could grasp to and hope to be of help. Onew gazed deeply into the eyes of his superior, licking his dry lips in hesitant. His loyalty lies in his superior, and only for him he will serve. Even tho he's not sure of what will become of this all, he trusts the King.

There was a loud bang echoing far beyond the throne room and a cry of terror. "The Nairns have breached the castle!!" The King and his Knight exchanged hasty glances to one another. Both faces bear the waste of terror.

"We have no moment to lose then, My Lord. Let's make for The Holy." Onew decided bravely and he will no longer parry the impatience he bears for Nairns.

They rushed to Jaejoong's chamber and recovered the child that could never be King. As they rushed to their horses and rode out the hidden castle back gate, King Jaejoong swore to both the Earth and Sky that one day, Namyrur will see to it that Nairns regret their charges and cruelty to his Kingdom and learn that their good patience once lost is lost forever.


	2. His Arrival

_There were a lot of blood spill. There were a lot of deaths and everywhere, gloom littered. Terrifying shrieks and loud, deafening cries boomed the entire scene. There were chaos and chaos everywhere. It was a battlefield where war took place._

_Far away from it, stood a wide and closed chamber; The Holy._

_An aged priest cried out a spell loudly, his hands bound on the ancient book of sorcery shook with fear and sadness. There was a man on the side, his eyes closed and focused with a sword in his grip pointed to the sky that shined so bright._

_"How fool they are and how they play dirty! Forgiveness is something they will never win and neither will the curse be lifted from them!!"_

_Who stood in the middle of the chamber, was a man, clearly of royalty who had a crown heavily put on his head and held up a sleeping baby that was not aware of the dark times, as if to sacrifice him, yet, as if to bestow him blessings. The spell grew louder by the second and the two men soon joined in._

_"These are true words, spoken by the frightened, the tortured, the abused and those who exercise patience and seek safe! Hear! Two of Namyrur will see to it that Nairn pays heavily for the scare! Hear! This, sworn by us, a curse only for the Nairns!!!"_

_Then they synchronised with the loudest voice and the old language echoed, "The child will see it done!!"_

 

*

 

Taemin's black eyes snap open along with a sharp intake of breath as beads of sweat roll down his forehead. His breathing draws out short and he sits up with a heart that beats severely against his chest. The boy grows wary and once he realized it was a nightmare again, he begins to calm himself down.

"Oh dear..." He whispers to himself. Taemin can never get used to the scene eventho it is always the same thing replaying while he's asleep. At times, it didn't bother him much but some days, he grows weary of it. Dwindling on it would not help so he shuffles off his bed and loosely braid his long hair tied up with a short sash to begin early preparation for the day.

It is today the day he has been looking forward to. He folds his old blanket and changes his cloth to something thicker for his journey. Taemin packs some supplies he needs and grabs a dull blue greatcoat, heavily hooded to keep him warm throughout his ride. Taemin watered his horse, Alastor, grooms him and fixes the saddle on his back.

The dew drops begin to dry and the sky brightens. Taemin eats an apple for breakfast, picked from a tree along the course leading out the forest of Trystle while he pulled the reins of Alastor, his coat trailing behind. The trail leads them to the edge of a cliff where a large scope of view of the land spread before Taemin's fascinated eyes.

"Look Al, tis the Kingdom of Nairn." He breathes out with a wide smile.

 

~o~

 

There has always been something wrong with Taemin. He manages well by himself but when he's not, he cannot help but turns awkward. So the moment he walked into the great, big gate of Nairn Kingdom, bustling with commoners go about their daily lives and merchants pouring in and out, he felt immensely pressured. To most, he bumps, and sometimes, knocks flat into something and everything just tumbles down and rolls on the ground. Curses flies to him and Alastor, a big black horse, is not doing any help to him.

"Sorry!" He tells one man next to him. " O Sorry!" He says again to the woman whose breasts he elbowed. Of course, his small voice can't entirely win against the shout-out of sellers and the high-pitched aunts gossiping here and there. If not flustered, he is greatly annoyed.

It seemed like forever for Taemin to pass the common streets and reach the castle gate that was open wide to welcome the palace workers. But now he looks up and admires the great stonework that reaches high and stands so mighty and tall. Lucky for him that there are not so many people in this section of the Kingdom. Tho people constantly walk about, Taemin decides that they are all too busy to mind other's bussiness. They all got their masters bussiness' to mend for.

Taemin let out a small sigh and makes his way to the stables by himself. As he passes the sturdy wooden bridge that decrepit vines have claimed possession, manifesting an old and used look to cross the small river that runs to the rest of the outlying villages, a boy half his age with his face smudged with dirt, bearing a small bucket of water, rushes past him.

"How strong." Taemin mutters to himself as he pulls Alastor's reins. Taemin heads to the closest stable and sees that only three palace horses are occupying inside, leaving many stalls open for his mount.

Alastor is wise enough to stay in one of them and waits for his treat as his master begins to unbuckle the saddle on his back. Taemin is not particularly fond of grooming horses but he was taught to take care of his mount before himself when his journey concludes.

Taemin steps down and walks to the left end where water can be drawn from a small well. The sun that filtered through the small openings between the woody cell windows casts long shadows on the water surface and make it appear dark and bleak. There was a big, rough-looking bucket perched on top. And Taemin had a moment of doubt as he gazed upon it but used it anyway since the only other bucket was lying on the hay-strewn floor with holes on its bottom. When his bucket is fuelled with enough water, Taemin grunts loudly as he attempts to lift it up. He knew the bucket was too big. And this is exactly why he doesn't like the whole grooming process. Try as he might, the daylight is not going to last forever. He stops, hands on his hips and sighs.

Maybe it calls for another strength he has that he is much more confident in. He raises his left hand towards the bucket and gazes intently at it, focusing his inner viguor.

" _Owaten Mich."_ He enchants. Effortlessly, the bucket is lifted in the air. Taemin smiles to himself. Sometimes it paid to be a warlock. He is aware tho, that in these days, his kind are rarely appreciated and their powers are usually referred as miracles. That is why Taemin has been raised not to always depend on his gift. Not a single day has passed without him thinking what a waste he has turned into. Taemin sighs.

He turns around and head towards Alastor's stall, the bucket trailing behind him. Before he could take more than two steps, he was startled by a man dressed in grey common cloth that walks in with a low hum from the stable door before him. Taemin gasps, his focus inside breaks, the bucket drops with a loud thud and water splashes on the stable ground. They exchange surprised glances.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." The taller man said. Taemin's mouth quivers.

"No, I um.." He tries to reply, but finds that he is currently short of words. Maybe because he has kept the fact that he has magic in himself hidden for so long that now, it makes him nervous to learn the consequences if someone catches him. Sensing the awkwardness surfacing and afraid of the man would dwell on any weird things that he sees, Taemin decides to get another bucket of water. This second time again, he just cannot summon enough strength to lift it up. The man stares at Taemin who grunts rather amusingly to him.

"Do you need help?" He offers. Taemin glances to him and to his appraisal, it is obvious that the man has at least twice the muscles he developed.

"Uh.. sure. Thank you." He quickly agrees. The man smiles fondly at him as he strides towards the bucket and lifts it up. "To the black horse, please." Taemin guides further.

Alastor must has been awfully thirsty, for he drinks quite greedily. Taemin grabs an old brusher nearby and begins on his mount's shiny coat. He has a significant hope that the man would leave but he decides that's a bit mean considering that the man had helped him.

"You're a traveller?" The man asks, patting on the horse's head gently.

"Yes, from Ebycir." Taemin answers.

"Why, that's quite a long trip you made. Isn't it beyond the forest of Trystle? I've heard of many people speak of its element of danger."

Taemin is sensible. People have always told him that the place was dangerous but when he arrived there, he realized he never felt any calmer than he has been in any deep forests. Also, the small crystals that comes out from the ground are pretty. He liked them a lot. Many didn't dare enter the forest to dig them out in fear of losing their lives. Taemin figures, in order to not bring unnecessary attention to himself, it is probably best to stay quiet about his bravery, if you could call it that. Or ignorance, which is more likely believable.

"I went around the mountain." Taemin lies in stead, smiling awkwardly. The man nods at him, impressed to see this boy who probably had travelled for more than a week and yet not seeking a comfy bed the first thing since he arrived.

"Forgive me, I am Kai." The man introduces, bowing lightly.

"Taemin." The other replies. Kai goes around Alastor as Taemin busily brushes its coat.

"This is a good horse. You ride him often, I see." Kai says, eyeing the trained muscles of the four feet animal. Taemin beams a light smile, patting Alastor fondly.

"He's the only ride I got." He says. Kai acknowledges with a nod.

"So what brings you to Nairn?" The man enquires. Honestly, Taemin wants to tell the truth. What a good laugh Kai would have if Taemin tells him that he had lots of nightmares that foretells the downfall of the Kingdom and thus he journeyed here. The prospect is too big to be taken seriously. Especially if told it is to be done by someone so insignificant as him.

"I came in search for work." Taemin confides, followed by a light smile at Kai who was fleetingly charmed by the white-pearly teeth.

"In the palace? What do you have in mind?" He enquires further.

"Um I... have no idea yet. I'm supposed to meet someone here." Taemin answered. It's not a lie. Well it is not, if his dreams do not betray him and indeed, do come true. He briefly considers all of this ridiculous, however, like any other times, Taemin realizes this is all he has lived with every day. If dreams come true are only miracles, and he has the ability of making miracles, then perhaps he still has hope. "Not a stableman, least to say." Taemin quirkily adds, to Kai's amusement. He laughs a little.

"Well, have you met that someone?" Kai asks to Taemin's dismay.

"No, not yet." He replies, maybe too quickly. He adds then, "He sent word that he might be delayed a day or two. I suppose I could wait." Good grief, Taemin thought. He's getting good at lying.

Kai nods, his gaze averted from Taemin's eyes to somewhere distant as if considering about something. "O well, do you need any other help?" He asks again. Seeing that Taemin is nearly done with his mount, Kai figures there isn't any. But he still waits for an answer.

"Apart from making my dream come true, no. Thank you." Taemin replies politely. Kai laughs again, mostly because he didn't expects a joke. He is not aware that it wasn't.

"Are you going to tell me what is it you dreamt then?" Kai said, hoping he could stay longer with the good company.

"Nope. You probably don't like unicorns. Tis my little secret." Taemin smiles at him, earning another pleasant laughter from him. Kai smiles back thereafter.

"It was a pleasure meeting you." Kai bows a little. Taemin pats Alastor as his eyes follow the man stepping away to leave the stable.

"It's all mine." Taemin announced with a glad smile on his face and Kai turns his heels to walk off. When Kai is out of sight, he let out a loud sigh while patting heavily on his Alastor. "Now what?" He groaned, knowing full well that his horse is not going to answer him. Alastor neighed at him instead, as if jeering for some fodder he is not given. "Yeah yeah, you big, fat glutton.." Taemin sneers.

After he fed his horse, Taemin made his way from whence he came and as soon as he passes the bridge, he stops his track when a small group of riders came into the castle gate and is welcomed by, what he guesses, are the King and his Son afore the broad front door. It's obvious to anyone, they're wearing silver armour that no other knight around can rival and each have crowns above their heads, carved with the crest of Nairn Kingdom's royal family.

Taemin watches as the leader of the riders step down his horse with a wide smile and hugs the King like two men that have known each other for an extensive time and had shared both pain and laughter. Taemin purses his lips as he tries to appraise the man and concludes that he is a King of another Kingdom or a reigning Lord of Nairn villages. Taemin realizes that a few people have stop their daily doings and look at their superior with interest. He walks to the nearest townspeople to ask on some information.

 

"Who are they?" He said. The woman he asked to smiles greatly, the dirt on her left cheek creasing to fall off.

"Why, they are the representatives of the outlying villages. That is Lord Junsu. He is a close friend of our King Changmin."

"I see." Taemin mutters, mostly to himself. Thinking that he got a long way ahead and afraid that he has nowhere to lodge for the night before nightfall, Taemin decides to shrug them off and heads out the castle gate. He'll have his time to deal with the destruction plan later. Before he is even close to leaving, two guards claims his attention.

"Sir, we need you to come with us." One of them said gruffly, the metal plate on his chest hanging looser than the other guard. It's too big on him. Taemin tries hard not to stare.

"What for? I have no business with the palace people." _Yet_ , Taemin wants to add but holds his tongue. The guards exchange brief glances.

"We mean no harm, Sir. But we need you to come with us." The taller guard said. Taemin sighs. He was about to reply but his eyes caught the royal party nearby, where he can watch behind the two guards. The King and the Lord are still talking fondly to one another, a small laughter between one moment and another. King Changmin appears as tho introducing his son to Lord Junsu. And Taemin can make little out their conversation.

"This is my son, Minho." The Nairn King said, patting the man's shoulder proudly. And the Prince, with a smug smile on his face, steps forward to greet Lord Junsu. His torso armour, unfortunately, that was bathing in glory around his tough body untacks and came undone ungracefully on the stone floor with a heavy thud— their heads following its movement.

A few silent seconds wash over them and Taemin accidently broke it with a small but evident snicker, knowing that the proud Prince must be overly embarrassed by now. Taemin catches the Prince's wrathful eyes and for a second, Taemin fears that the man finds out that he snickered at him. Soon, the man begins to throw a fit at a servant man behind him, saying things like "This thing won't happen if you did your job better and know how to dress armoury like any other servant should!" The servant man cowers in defeat.

"Sir?" The guard before Taemin calls. Snapped out of his stare at the royal party, Taemin is reminded again at the odd business at hand. He chases away his amusement.

"But I won't, without a reason." Taemin argues quickly.

"It's all in good nature, Sir." The guard concludes before both of them pulls Taemin's wrists with enough force but not roughly to somewhere opposite the direction he headed before. Taemin still argues but while he walks along the open corridor, with the guards pulling him, Taemin's eyes once again catches the royal party but mostly directed on a man standing close behind Lord Junsu, holding the reins of his Lord's horse.

He knows his eyes won't deceive him and as he stares more focused and longer, Taemin can really vouch that the man is the man that appears in his dream. His mouth opens to call to him but knowing clearly that he won't hear him. Even so, Taemin, with his eyes widen, still half in disbelieve— gazes hopingly at him.

"Onew." He pleas. Before Taemin runs out of the sight, the man Onew turns his head slightly and he coincidently glances directly at Taemin. And that is the first person Taemin recognizes in his dream that has looked upon him.


	3. The Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taemin and Minho meets.

After being dragged around the castle interior by two men obviously stronger than him, Taemin found himself just frowning and mad. He has been uttering complaints and tho they did say sorry to him once, the words he said are still ignored. If not forced, Taemin might be in awe of how elegant the castle is. And a fleeting thought of getting lost inside is imminent and not impossible to him.

When they turn on a final corner, the guards let go of Taemin's wrists and usher him to the last room. Sighing and slightly fumed, Taemin complies. He looks around and knows that it's the East Wing of the castle where the chamber quarters are mostly situated. He cautiously opens the door to the said room and walks in. Taemin looks from left to right. It is a rather wide room, considering he lived in a house a size of a hut before, and it looks pleasant. The bed is made, the furniture dusted, the window glasses shined and he is alone. What more can he wish for?

"Hello, Sir." A woman's voice greets Taemin from behind, causing him to jolt a little.

"Oh, uh… Hello." Taemin replies, turning around. The woman is wearing a very worned dress, her hair dressing messy and loose. Taemin knows by her looks that she's a servant and tho she smelt like chicken roast faintly, Taemin works on not to dwell on it. She has a generous smile on her face.

"Um, pardon me, but I don't understand why I'm brought here." He confesses.

"You are Sir Taemin, correct?" She asks, her smile fading. Surely, a mistake can make a great difference in the treatment given to her.

"Uh... yes."

"Then there's no mistake, Sir. You're brought here under my master's request." She said, her smile returning.

"Your master? Who?" Taemin's brows furrow. "And why?" The servant woman only smiles further at him.

"My master's name is Jongin. He seemed to have taken a liking with your company and expresses his hope that your path will cross his again."

"Jongin?" Taemin digs in his mind and tries to figure out who in five hells is Master Jongin. He fails miserably. Whoever he is, since the patron he is trying to show compassion is really Taemin, then perhaps accepting it will grieven no one. Besides, Taemin needed a bed for the night. He smiles gratefully and glances back to the nameless servant woman.

"Tell your Master that I am beyond thankful." He says. The woman bows at him before taking steps back in attempt to leave. "Wait, tell me your name." Taemin calls. The woman is a little caught out but still beams a smile at him.

"My name is Praelie."

"Thank you, Praelie." She bows again and dissapear behind the closed door of Taemin's room. Alone at last, Taemin drags his feet to the comfy-looking bed and drops. He takes in the fresh smell of the well-washed cot appreciatively. What good luck he has, Taemin thought.

"Better... So much better." He mumbles, reminiscing on the bed he had in his little house back in the forest. It was so much quieter there and lesser human beings but Taemin figures he can't hide forever from his race and live contently with his nightmares. Instantly reminded, he sits up.

Onew's face draws in his mind and his heart starts to beat fastly. It is really happening. He saw the person that was always in his dream. The idea seems crazy and because he knows the man only through dreams, he begins to think that this might all be a new set of dream. He shakes his head.

"No way. That's not possible." Taemin denies. This man, Onew, was there talking with the King of Nairn. Surely he is playing a part in all of this plot to overthrow the proud Kingdom like he is doing now. No, he meant, like he will do from now. Taemin fleetingly wonders if Lord Junsu is peddling the same boat. What makes his mind torrid and his gut churning tho, is the fact that he might be the only one who knows Onew's secret; He is immortal. Like him.

"Two of Namyrur will see to it that Nairn pays heavily for the scare.." Taemin recites, the old language seems all too familiar and fitting to his tongue. He is one of the Namyrur and he has always been aware that Onew is the other. They are two sides of the same coin. And now they found one another, Nairn Kingdom's downfall is bound to happen eventually.

Taemin wasn't there. He didn't live in the past. But he lived with it every single night. He wasn't inflicted with pain from old battle wounds. But he hates Nairn Kingdom. Always, no matter what.

Eventho he has no enough reason to bring about downfall to it, if his Father, the late King Jaejoong, the last royal of Namyrur bequeath on him the duty to do so at the risk of his own life, Taemin has no use of reasons. He will simply bring about what the old mages has foreseen; A future of doom for Nairn Kingdom.

 

~o~

 

There are two guards stationed between one mahogany door in the West Wing, where all state affairs are handled and administered. The room's common name is the throne room and tho the King are usually occupied here with all the work scrolls and messages from couriers, it is also used to welcome royal guests.

Today, King Changmin and his Prince clanks their ale mug with Lord Junsu and his trusted Knight, Sir Onew. Fruits and bakings are served on a few platters before the men on the long wooden table for them to snack on before dinner. The King jugs down his drink happily, sighing contently when he finishes one mug.

"It's really good to see you, Junsu." He says with a proud smile. "I don't remember the last time I've heard of ill news from the villages under your reign. Your reports proved very boring to read." He jests and both of them laugh, while the two younger ones can only smile.

"I must say, My Lord, I'll be fat in no time if this continues." Lord Junsu replies.

"Don't you mean fatter?" The King replies, instilling another round of pleasant laughter. When the laughter dies, King Changmin looks at his good friend with two trusty eyes. "I'm glad for everything you've done. You've dedicated your life to your responsibility so earnestly. It's more than I can expect from anyone."

"Please, Sire, tis the Kingdom where I was born and raised in. I'll do anything to protect it." Lord Junsu utters.

"I've heard from the patrols that a tiding from the East said a group of bandits are steadily marching from one village to another. Soon, they might even breach Nairn borders." Prince Minho addresses the Lord, earning all glances.

"Yes, my men have their eyes on them already. We've caught ourselves a traitor among them and he is willing to share information in exchange for freedom." He informs.

"And what is the information he promises?" King Changmin inquires.

"The rations they have and the pace they are threading on." Lord Junsu replies, his face growing serious. Sensing this, the King raises his hand in the air, halting the topic.

"No bussiness affairs today. We discuss only happy occasion, aye?" He decrees. The smile on Lord Junsu's lips return and they clink mugs again thereafter.

"So where's your youngest son, My Lord? I don't see him anywhere." He asks, suddenly reminiscing the old days when the child clinged on his leg, asking to be tutored on archery. He excelled in archery and as he ages, he has seen the child shouldering his talent instead. He's as proud as a father would of a son tho the Lord never had his own.

"Jongin is up to his everyday activity. That child is hard to handle, I tell you." King Changmin laments, tho a playful smile is on his lips.

"He's helping in his own way, Father and I'm glad to say he's doing it right." The Prince interjects gratifyingly. "I talked with him last night and he said he missed you." He adds, glancing to the Lord.

"Even so, he's missing out his chance to meet you. No worries, Junsu. He'll be there during the banquet tonight. I give you my word." King Changmin quotes.

"I'm looking forward on it." He replies witfully.

 

~o~

 

When the sky appears a shade darker than orange, the town's merry life recedes and soon it darkens to a deep purple, notifying an approaching nightfall. People begin to retire to their humble abode. When this happened, Taemin is still pacing distressedly in his room, seeking for a plan in his mind to approach Onew and the Royal Court.

What would he say when the court is summoned? Greetings, I am Taemin and I'm sorry but I have to kill your King so your Kingdom perish.

"Yeah, that's gold." Taemin mutters to himself, reflecting on his own ridiculousness. He shakes his head and taps his tummy, realizing that he is hungry. An empty stomach earns an empty head. Sighing, Taemin grabs his greatcoat and decides to depart to the tavern in the lower town.

He unlocks the wooden door and steps outside. Taemin looks up and locks gaze with a pair of brown eyes belonging to the man he stressed on earlier, Onew who was about to enter his chamber situated next to Taemin's. His eyes are intense, like a mountain eagle eyeing a prey and as Taemin is petrified to gaze back, Onew strides hurriedly to him. Taemin found his feet backing to the inside of his safe chamber. What he feared for, he himself is uncertain. Once Onew tails Taemin further inside, Taemin speaks up.

"What do you want from me?" Altho frightened, he redeems control over his voice, so the other party won't hear his shaken voice. Onew stands still. A few silent moment goes by. He raises his hand cautiously and Taemin watches his every move.

" _Ien khyat."_ Onew enchants with a low hum, using the ancient language that Taemin genuinely recognizes. And the wooden door to his room shuts gently by itself. By magic.

Taemin's eyes waver back to Onew, who eyes him back for admittance. To Taemin's unenlightenment, Onew has also been yearning this reunion. He had waited an awful lot during his journey to find Taemin and he has seen an awful lot of things too. However, what he truly wants to see, is justice proven to many eyes on Namyrur Kingdom's real truth and history. For that, he needs Taemin. Now he found him.

"The vow." Taemin begins, swallowing a lump in his throat. He speaks of the secret he upheld by himself all this years to a stranger he barely knows in reality. Maybe this is fate and meeting him meant that Taemin's nightmares will begin to stop. Taemin's conscience is blown away by a seducing chance. What if all this is just a silly fable? He fleetingly thought. But that thought is blown away too when Onew recites what he wishes to hear, in their native language, long forgotten in the flow of time.

"How fool they are and how they play dirty. Forgiveness is something they will never win and neither will the curse be lifted from them." Onew inhales, then adds, "These are true words, spoken by the frightened, the tortured, the abused and those who exercise patience and seek safe."

"Hear. Two of Namyrur will see to it that Nairn pays heavily for the scare." Taemin found himself reciting the vow as well, eyes unable to tear away from Onew's. His earlier fear is replaced with intrigue.

"Hear. This, sworn by us, a curse only for the Nairns." Onew continues. Then, they synchronised in a single voice and heartbeat.

"The child will see it done." Taemin never felt so complete. He finally found his sworn ally, the other side of his coin. When Onew breaks into a wide smile, Taemin can't hold his either and he runs into the older man's open arms joyfully. He thanks the God and his father that he knows are watching over him.

"Prince Taemin." Onew calls him and they break apart to exchange glances. "It is really good to see you."

"The pleasure is all mine, truly." Taemin says. He has a lot in his mind to inquire from Onew and loads of questions he needs answering. And only Onew is the only one who can provide them. But Taemin didn't bother dwell on it now.

"Did you ride here, knowing I arrive in Nairn today?" He asks.

"In truth, I was expecting you. Tho I didn't held as much hope as I did on previous visits. It was a surprise to me, a pleasant one." Onew smiles widely. But it chases away soon after. "I take it you are aware of what you must do, Prince?"

Taemin licks his dry lips, musing his stressed expression again. "I do but I am at loss. One thing Onew, I want you to drop the 'Prince'. Just call me Taemin." To his request, Onew shows surprise to his face, then chuckles lightly.

"Your Father said the same thing before his coronation. He used to be a spirited Crown Prince." Taemin's face changes to a sad smile, partly happy for getting to know a small detail of his beloved Father and partly sad because he knows he'll never get to know him in person. He's a man long asleep in death.

"Thank you, Onew. I'm glad I found you." Taemin says lightly, holding his hand affectionately. Onew is like an uncle to him that replaces the hollow space a missing father is supposed to fill in because in this decaying world, Onew is the one person who knows everything about him. And that everything is what he lives with every single day, his magic. Onew knows and he appreciates. Taemin's past, his present and his future. His loyalty is proven repeatedly through Taemin's dreams and he knows Onew is the only person he can trust thoroughly.

"Tis my duty, Taemin." Onew replies with a satisfied smile, tho he knows that his loyalty lies beyond the line of duty. Before he could begin asking Taemin further on their matter at hand, there is a knock on the door.

"Sire? It's Praelie. May I come in?" Onew and Taemin exchange brief glances.

"Sure." Taemin answers and the servant woman enters with a tray of food. The young warlock eye on them with hunger. The reunion with Onew had made him forgot about his empty stomach and now, his appetite has return to beg for some food down his throat. But Onew's swift command startles him.

"I don't think Sir Taemin needs them, you can take them away."

"What?" Taemin retorts. He looks at the older man, hoping for him to read his eyes that desperately trying to convey, I am hungry beyond five hells of torture! He failed.

Praelie hesitates. "Allright." She agrees anyhow and made a move to take leave, because it was apparent to her that she interrupted something. She is tired. Taemin observes her skinny waist, covered beneath a thin and ragged cloth, topped with a smudged apron. Her hands on the wooden tray are bony and her long fingers are dirty with, probably, charcoal. Taemin halts her.

"You can have that for your dinner instead. I don't mind." He chirps, smiling at her. Her grateful expression is evident on her face and she thanked Taemin so many times that Onew chuckles to himself at the sight. She left with a lifted mood, her mind occupied with the kind gesture shown by people above her status that rarely crawls in her crippled life.

"You just gave a servant a meal worthy of a royal guest. You made a noble act, Taemin." Onew says, unaware of Taemin' glare.

"I'm hungry, mind you."

"I know. That's why I am inviting you as my partner to the banquet tonight."

"What?"

"I said--"

"Let's go now!" Taemin squeals. His tummy is singing a tune now.

"Wait Taemin. Hear me out." Onew tries to calm the Prince down. "We will not be there to have dinner only. We have to make our move, and if you ask if it's too early, no it isn't. We have to strike while the iron is hot."

"What will you do?" Taemin inquires, his head full of the images of food plates.

"It's not what I will do." Onew explains, a smirk gracing his lips. "It's what I will have you do."

 

~o~

 

A garden occupied the middle section of the castle, open in the air. Tho surrounded by the tall walls, it still flourish to a beautiful garden with hardly any flaws. We can tell it is cared for a great deal. Tonight, the banquet is held here.

When Taemin and Onew left his room to head for the event, most of the guests have already present themselves. Taemin checks them out from the hall, inspecting over the low wall and as the wind blow through his golden hair, his eyes found the large chicken roast before they waver to Lord Junsu. He is talking to someone and he looks so fond of the man. Taemin knit his brows as he leans out further the low wall to appraise the man that he seems to recognize.

"Not the chicken roast Taemin." Onew warns, amuse evident in his voice.

"I am not looking at the roast!" Taemin argues, quickly glancing to Onew behind him who let out a small laugh.

"Fine, fine. Come on." He said, pulling on Taemin's left hand. As they descend the stairs and closen to the garden, Taemin can't help but feel anxious. What if their plan is thwarted before it can reach glory? Will everything be okay? Is anything going to happen to Onew and him if things didn't go accordingly? Of course there would.

"I'm scared." Taemin whispers, tightening his grip on Onew's gentle hand. The older man glances to him as their feet bring them out to the garden. It has just dawn on Taemin that everything is going to be different from now. He has a responsibility that he will carry out until he lies in his grave. That will be the end. However, things are just starting. His nightmare is yet to cease and his fate is beginning to unfold and tie to new ones. Onew can tell that the Prince is ready, only a little bit stunt by the first bump. He gives Taemin's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"It'll be allright. We can do this." Onew beams a smile. And Taemin loosen his tensed shoulders. He has to believe if he wants to see things done. That's a must in hoping for a miracle.

People of high standards creams the whole garden and amongst them stand few servants bearing trays of refreshments. Taemin licks his lips as he stares at a plate of strawberry rhubarb pie settling untouched on a serving table not so far away. He feels like hopping down the last three steps stairs and run on the battered stone walk across the garden to sweep the plate up like a knight in shining armour would for his princess. He didn't do it.

Taemin is not fond of gathering attention to himself and the last thing he wants now is all heads whip around to his direction. But his hate doesn't ward the attention away. When Onew slips on the last step down the trivial stairs and falls on his buttocks, all heads did whip around to their direction. And how Taemin wishes he could blow up right now. Onew grunts.

"Are you okay?" Taemin asks, urging the man to stand up. After he did, Onew pats his own bottom twice.

"Well, it's not broken." He says without a slight embarrassment. "Don't worry. It occurs to me most of the time, it's like combing my hair." Onew grins innocently and Taemin sighs aloud. People snickered lightly and soon looks away.

"I'll go for the food first." Taemin declares, shrugging off the incident. Onew looks around and spots his Lord calling out for him.

"My Lord needs me." He says and walks off to him, separating them. Taemin gazes at Lord Junsu and is reminded on the plan he discussed with Onew earlier. He walks to the strawberry rhubarb pie and takes a slice as Onew's words run through his mind.

"We, Namyrurians are peaceful people. We don't fight unless we need to defend. But that all is for naught now that the Kingdom is gone. Nevertheless, we carry out our dealings fairly. Even for revenge, we will do it the way all can see that we are righteous. For that, we will start with a declaration. And we need to make it so I can stay here with you."

Taemin munches on the slice of pie, relishing its delightful journey down his throat and into his hungry stomach. His eyes bore onto the vase nearby, just staring out of trance as those words repeat in his mind. They both decided to use Lord Junsu and tho the man is the best choice, Taemin can't help but think of the consequences.

"This is good." He mutters to himself as he takes another slice.

"I made that." Came a voice from behind. Taemin turns around to see who’s, the pie halfway in his mouth and is greeted by the sight of Kai dressed in a crimson coloured satin cloth with gold embedded sash around his waist and dark pants. He smiles at Taemin, almost laughing.

"Really?" Taemin asks, trying to find out the meaning behind his smile. What he really want to ask is why his clothes are so fitting for a Prince when during the day, Taemin definitely remembers Kai dressed in a very dull common cloth. Just like him now. Well, currently he is wearing his best which looks like a dirt rag next to Kai's. Kai clasp his hands on his back.

"It is actually for Lord Junsu." Kai says and Taemin's mouth stops munching. Embarassment showers him down again. "It's fine tho, I get to talk to you again." Kai adds and chuckles a little at Taemin's pink cheeks.

"Who are you, really?" Taemin asks. Kai smirks and tsk-ed thrice at him.

"I have my secret too."

"Let me guess, a Prince?" Taemin appraises, not that it needed any because it is plain as the moon on night sky.

"True." Kai says casually. "Technically I am the King's son, but I'm not the Crown Prince. I'm just the Prince's brother." He explains.

"Oh.." Taemin spots his sad smile and could only wonder what runs through his mind right now. "You cook well." Taemin says, in attempt to cheer him up. When Kai lights up, he figures it worked.

"Have you got a lodge for tonight?" Kai asks.

"Yes, fortunately. But I must credit it to a Master Jongin." Taemin replies, wondering again who the man is and Kai nods at him. He still has that playful smile on his lips which sparks curiosity in Taemin.

A herald's voice suddenly boomed the entire garden, causing everyone to give way to silence. Taemin stares at the open arch alongside others. "His Highness, King Changmin, Lord and Clan Chief of Vawdrey Province and King of the nine provinces, Leader of the Clans of Nairn and Crown Bearer of Nairn Kingdom!" The King then enters the garden, his wine-red cape bellowing behind him and his people bows at him as he passes. He stops next to his good friend, Junsu.

"Tonight, we welcome the reigning Lord of the Vawdrey Province; Lord Junsu, who pacified and fought for peace that we all sought out." He pats the Lord's shoulder appreciatevely, smiling broadly to one another. People clap and drink toasts to them. Taemin, who is now about to eat pork chops, notices that Onew is calling for him. Sighing annoyedly, Taemin put down his plate, said goodbye to Kai and walks to him.

"It is time." Onew whispers.

"Now?" Taemin moaned, suddenly scared again.

"You can do it. In fact no one else can but you." Onew cheers, looking deep into Taemin's dark eyes.

"Okay." The younger one agrees, sighing. He closes his eyes. He needs all his innate talent to chant and possess another living creature and tho he is blessed with great magic, everything has its limit and bounds. Once Taemin can single out himself and Lord Junsu's spirit, standing not far away from him, he begins to lay out his power.

The base practice of Namyrur mages on using ethereal power over the spirit of others is the drop of water down their water clock, like sand down the sandglass. This is their core, their innate that is not visible to others. However, Taemin can see them. He sees when his drop of water spirit synchronises with Junsu's and he sees that as an opportunity.

" _Inca merh tia an weld. Ra enma ki, tuwa in cas sorn ya merh."_ Taemin enchants, his voice wispy and low, audible only to Onew who stands next to him. When Taemin opens his eyes, flashing for a mere moment as glassy as pure water that reflects all that is good, the Lord let out a wail that shocks everyone. They, even the King, stare at him warily.

"We have return!! We come bearing what you deserve and what you harvest from your ancestor!! Hatred!!" He shouts, shoulders tensed and eyes white. Both Onew and Taemin gazes intently, knowing this marks the start of everything. Nearby, Changmin grips onto his sword on his belt, ready to unsheathe at Junsu who is acting oddly. Minho approaches from behind, passing by Taemin slowly. The Lord continues to wail. Jongin watches worriedly.

"We will make it known that Namyrur is not to blame, our name is not sullied!! When we begged for mercy, Nairn didn't give any!!" Lord Junsu shouts. His eyes catches the sight of the King close by him. "Now, we won't give you any!!" He adds and unsheathe his sword to kill King Changmin.

People shriek as the King, who was ready to receive a blow, parries the crazed Lord's sword. The King's sword falls out his grip with a grunt and Lord Junsu raises his sword again to strike the last blow to the defenceless King and Onew and Taemin held their breath at the sight.

Will the Kingdom perish? Taemin hopes.

Before the sword lowers, Prince Minho grabs the man from behind, locking him down with a tight clutch. Junsu fights free off Minho, his strength doubled from the magic spell and the younger man falls on his back harshly, right before Taemin's feet.

"Brother!" Taemin hears Kai's panicked voice. He looks up to see the Lord pulling up his sword again to kill Minho instead. Junsu's eyes have stop seeing sense. Taemin’s heart wept at the sight, regret filling him as the spell ate at the man’s sanity. There need not be any unnecessary bloodshed, a voice sparked in him.

"Stop, Junsu!!" King Changmin yelled.

At the spur of the moment, Taemin yanks the Prince away from Junsu and the sword clashes on the garden floor. Minho and Taemin exchange streaked glances. Taemin felt confused. He was vaguely aware of what he just did. Maybe because Minho is Kai's brother and he was too near to be ignored.

Before Junsu could continue his sword spar, Onew grabs the King's fallen sword hurriedly and pierces Junsu's back in one swift blow. His body freeze and the chaos dies along with Junsu's last breath.

No one speaks or dare to approach. No one can explain what just happened. In exception to Onew and Taemin whose hearts are beating fastly. When the King regains his composure and tears his gaze away at the corpse of his once good friend that had tried to murder him, he strides towards Onew.

"I am confused of this oddness but I want to thank you for saving my life." He says heavily, as if still caught out on the thought of Junsu's behaviour and his death. They were close friends and Taemin feels a pang of guilt. But why would he? This is what he prepared for his whole life and now he's living it out. Surely he's on the right road, making the right choices.

"And you." The King addresses, glancing to Taemin. He looks back with great surprise. "You saved my son. You spared the Kingdom their future sovereign." Taemin's gaze found Minho's, whose eyes casted down. For a moment, he thought the taller man is angry. Maybe he's just hungry. And dear Lord, how hungry he is too.

"I cannot have these deeds go unrewarded. I shall bestow you, Onew, a knighthood. And each of you, a land in the Province." The King decreed. He was about to issue them done when Onew stops him.

"Please, My Lord. We do not want much but a home to return and a workplace to belong. That is more than a valuable price to us now. I have lost them and my friend, Taemin is desperate for them as well."

"Are you certain?" The King asks, enunciating his words.

"Yes, My Lord." Taemin answers in Onew's stead.

"Very well. You will have a home within the palace walls and positions in the royal household." The King declares. Onew and Taemin let out a breath of glad.

"I can do with people like you, Onew, whom I can rely on as my personal guard. You are quick-witted." He praises and Onew bows gratefully. "And Minho, I've heard that you dispelled your bearer. I'm sure you can do with a new one?" The King asks, glancing to his son. Minho looks back, then his eyes waver to Taemin, assessing the slim, long haired man.

"Yes, Father." Minho agrees with his husky voice and critical gaze still fixed on Taemin. The younger one wanted to squirm in discomfort. He can't tell whether the man is pleased or otherwise.

"Then Taemin, Minho shall have you as his bearer. I'm sure this time, you'll come round and settle with him, Son?" The King asks again and it dawns in Taemin that Minho will be a tough one to deal with. Minho let out a sigh.

"Yes, Father. I give you my word." He says. How unlucky, Taemin thought.

"Tonight has been an awful misfortune. I will have one of the Royal Commissioner investigate the matter in depth. I don't grasp the subject.. Namyrur's hatred and all." King Changmin says. "All is pardon. You may retire for the night." He adds lastly then turns around, his advisor at his heel and dissapears into the deep halls of the castle. Onew holds Taemin's hand. Surprised, Taemin glances to the man next to him.

"You did it." He says, with a voice so caring. Taemin can't help but breaks a smile for him.

"We did it." He corrected. They will strive. Namyrur's time has begun to tick again while Nairn's time is nearing its demise. They have vowed it and held the words strongly, their light never fading. Now, Taemin will see it done. No matter what the cost.

He looks up, catching the Prince's gaze. Taemin will have to deal with this obnoxious man first.


	4. A Bud Blossoming

"Rise and shine, fair lad. You don't want to be late for work on the first day." Onew chirps, shaking Taemin awake. The young warlock opens his eyes to a bright day, grunting to the older man who tries to pull him up.

"I didn't dream." He mumbles, sitting up by himself and blinking his eyes several times to shun away the remaining sleepiness. "Do I owe it all to you?" Taemin asks Onew drowsily.

"Perhaps. I'm glad you had a good rest." Onew smiles at him, patting the Prince's tousled golden hair. Taemin grunts again, snuggling into the other man's comfy chest.

"I don't want to go to work. I don't want to meet the Crown Prince." He pleads. Taemin just wants to curl back in the blanket and sleep away, in hope that the nightmares won't haunt him again. Last night, was by far, the best sleep he ever had. This morning tho, he knows he won't be getting any.

"Come now, it's a pleasant day. Light up, Taemin." Onew cheers, reaching to the wooden sidetable to grab his tattered comb. He turns Taemin around, the younger one's head lolling lazily at the swift action, and begins combing the long locks.

"I want breakfast." Taemin demands.

"You'll have bread." Onew answers, now braiding the golden hair before him. "Where's your sash?" He asks as he looks around to find a tie for Taemin's hair.

"Uhh..." Taemin thinks for a while. He fumbles under his thin pillow, grasping for a coarser material. He pulls out and sighs a little. "Here." He hands the sash to Onew behind him and stares out the window as he waits for the older man's hand to finish working.

"There." Onew assures. Taemin wiggles his head and feels his braid sweeping across his back.

He stands up, yawning and stretches his limbs as he makes his way to peer out the windows. The sun is up and the town is merry, bustling with their daily doings. Taemin can see the bout grounds from his room and Kai sparring with a Nairn knight. Minho too, must be up and about already. He is instantly alert, realising that he really might be late to work.

"Five hells!" Taemin curses as he turns his heel to sprint out. Before he could leave, Onew grasp onto his wrist.

"Wait, Taemin. Listen to me first." He says, pulling the younger one closer. "Now, you do realize you are working with the Crown Prince, right?"

"Yes! Onew, I'm running late!" Taemin complains, hopping his heels impatiently. Onew did not pay heed and continues nevertheless.

"I'm sure you know what this implies. It gives you more than enough time to chance the death of Minho. He's the future of Nairn."

"Yes, I know! I'll work on that, don't worry." Taemin answers, slipping away from Onew's grasp and hurries to the door.

"Thread carefully, Taemin!" Onew reminds, his eyes following the bouncing braid behind the boy's back. Then, his eyes waver to the bucket of roll breads on the dinner table. He picks one up. "Taemin, breakfast!" He shouts, throwing the food at the boy's direction and Taemin catches it as he turns around.

"Thanks!" He beams a smile and waves goodbye as he leaves the room.

Taemin munches on his breakfast as he descend down the stairs hurriedly, passing by several servants and bearers. He makes pass the vast ball room, plain without bright chandeliers on the ceiling or tapestries on the walls but only sunlight from the long windows. He climbs the stairs, heading to the royal chambers and all the while intrigued by the difference of the ambience here and the previous halls, where he and Onew are now part of the permanent tenants. He walks pass several doors as he counts.

"One.. Two... Three.. and Four." He stops his steps. This is the door to Minho's room. Taemin let out a sigh and calms himself down before he knocks. The thud of his knuckles on the door echo through the empty hall, the wood playing the song of their people. When he knocks again and receive no answer, Taemin braces himself and twists the knob. He glances inside, his eyes roaming the interior as he walks in silently.

A dark-wood wardrobe on the right catches his eyes first. Then there's a hearth on the left wall, the ashes from last night's warmth still resting on its pedestal. Before the hearth is a work table with a chair, linned from its head to his seat a thick furwear as a comforter, pushed under the table. Taemin runs his hand on the smooth surface, eyeing the ink and the quilt in the writing box. There's a paper residing on the table, with writings in a fashion of a letter addressed to a Lord Jonghyun. Taemin didn't bother read the rest. He looks up and sees the large canopy bed.

There, laying asleep on the white sheets is the Prince. Taemin let out a very deep breath, full of gladness.

"Snore away, sleeping beauty." Taemin mutters, grinning pleasantly. He turns around, ready to take leave.

"I'm not waking to a 'Good morning Sire' today, huh?" A distinct and dreaded voice rises up. Taemin's gut swells in dismay.

Minho sits up, his eyes fixed on the other boy's back. He had woke up on the moment Taemin walks in. It's common for him to wake up late since he's not an early riser, but he knows more than well that a bearer should nay take example of him. Taemin was late and he woke Minho up. The morning is not entirely pleasant to Minho.

"Where is the sleeping beauty? I don't see her anywhere." Minho begins as Taemin turns around to match his superior's eyes. He isn't afraid. He just hadn't a good morning either. "Speak." Minho urges.

"It was you." Taemin answers honestly, to Minho's small surprise. "But you woke up. So she's gone."

"I see." Minho stands up, nodding at the young boy, raising his eyebrows. "I don't snore." He noted, adding a slight fume to his voice. Taemin's face didn't bother muse up a smile.

"Have it whatever the way you want it. You're the Prince." He says grimly. Minho walks towards him. He never had a servant or a bearer with little courage like Taemin. It blossoms his interest for mere seconds and it is blown away soon after.

"At least you have a backbone." He says to Taemin, who tries not to grit his teeth. He can tell Minho looks at him with ridicule and mockery. He didn't like it.

"I'd break yours." Taemin mutters again.

"I heard that." Minho notifies and their eyes met again. "Don't mutter, I have a sharp hearing."

"I don't mutter." Taemin argues.

"You do. You did." Minho replies, making way to his work table and picking up the letter he wrote last night.

"Ugh." Taemin sighs, shoulders sagging. Minho will be having a close friend as a guest in a future banquet and he told his Father he'll write personally to him. All it needs now is a sealing and a courier to send it.

"Taemin, I'll have you start with sealing this letter and running down to the message quarters and have this sent by a courier that leaves today." Minho issues a command and eventho Taemin wants to put a blind eye (and ear), he knows he has to endure. Or he'll answer to Onew. He makes his way to Minho, who hands him the thin piece of paper.

"I want it sent today, understood?"

"Yes, Sire…" Taemin answers raggedly.

"And where's my washing bowl, I don't see it anywhere? I need to wash my face. I don't see my breakfast either. Lord, you're helpless even with a backbone."

"Wait, I didn't vouch to become your servant." Taemin argues again. Minho looks at him with sheer mock.

"You haven't heard? I dispelled both my servant and my bearer. I'll be needing them both but I only have you. So you are to shoulder the other job too until I find a worthy one." Minho explains. He almost laugh aloud to Taemin's refusing face, mixed with dissapprovement. Minho wraps his arm around Taemin's shoulder and added, "Like it or not."

"You're a..." _Jerk_ , Taemin wants to add but he holds his tongue. Minho grins contently.

"Oh and you do know that couriers ride out early right?" Minho reminds Taemin of the letters he has in hand. Horrified, Taemin bolts out the room. Minho laughs triumphantly.

 

~o~

 

The King, as always, can be found in the throne room, discussing state affairs amongst his court and huddling together to inspect reports spread on the table. Now that Junsu is gone, the responsibilities of reigning over the outlying villages fall onto the shoulders of the current sovereign before a worthy Lord emerges. Changmin was studying the whole map of the Vawdrey Province when a herald announces the much awaited Royal Commissioner. Tomas Elyot walks in, his black attire wards a heavy impression to the Court.

"Your Highness." Tomas bows.

"Tomas. You're here."

"As soon as I read your letter, Sire, I rode from Eulymnir. I felt as tho I couldn't spare any delay." This man of duty is one who devotes everything for his work. He's been known throughout the land for his vast knowledge in history and eventho he's at the age of retirement, he still pursues and thirst for more knowledge. To him, history still have a dark abyss where the truth is swallowed and hidden from humankind. And he's out to look for them everywhere.

"Great. When can you start?" The King inquires. The odd occurence last night occupied his mind all the time and since everything is foggy and unexplainable, his nerve is gearing up. He needs explanation and he needs it now.

"Right away, My Lord."

"So soon? Aren't you tired from the overnight ride?"

"You may be unenlightened about the history of Namyrur Kingdom, Your Highness. It perished during your father's reign and its narrated history is not abundant. Sources linked to them are scarce."

"You mean it doesn't want to be found? What are you able to sum up?" Changmin's brows crease. Tomas' face grows grim.

"Only that they mean harm but it's too early to confirm, Sire. I need to look further into the matter. And I need time."

"Take all the time you need." The King pats Tomas' shoulder, encouraging the hardworking man. Tomas bows at him.

"I'll deliver my opinion in the next morning." He turns his heels and leaves the throne room. The earlier silence of the hall is replaced by quiet chatters of discussion among the Court and the King's fair decree in administering reports.

Tomas has been more than desperate to learn the Namyrur Kingdom. In all of his research, there is only one big mountain that he can't climb and that is the origin of this Namyrurians. Now that it resurfaces in the open, Tomas is more than willing to welcome them in his arms.

 

~o~

 

Taemin is light on his foot and he's a fast runner. Yet he barely made it before he was too late. Huffing and puffing on the front door of the message quarters, Taemin hands Minho's letter to an available courier that rides out today. He sighs deeply as he watches them galloping their steed out the big castle gate to send the letters to respective addresses.

Taemin makes his way back to Minho's room, muttering complaints as he strides off. When he ran earlier, he didn't pay attention to his surroundings and only had his eyes towards the message quarters. Now, as he passes by the bout grounds, he looks up from the ground to inspect the training soldiers and knights. The sun beating on him as he did so blinds his eyes and he clench his eyes shut as he glances away.

"Look out!" A man warns. Taemin isn't aware that a stray arrow is making way to him. When his hand is yanked roughly from behind, Taemin gasps in shock. He falls on his bottom and the missed arrow stuck between the stone walls at his side. Hadn't he avoid, it would have been on Taemin's neck, sticking out like a thorn. And he'd be dead by then. Taemin glances behind, his heartbeats slowing down.

"Kai." He breathes out and the man gazes at him with worry. Like how he did at Lord Junsu last night. His expression now morphs into anger and he turns to the soldiers’ direction.

"Archery training is only to be carried out in the forest! Who is foolish enough to not understand this?!" The men in armour look away, afraid to meet Kai in his eyes. The bout ground grows dim and quieter than before. Taemin stands up, dusting off the dirt from his clothes.

"Are you okay?" Kai glances to Taemin again. Taemin lets a small, hesitant smile graces his lips. He notices Kai is dressed in common clothes again.

"I'm okay. Thank you, Kai." The man didn't seem so bright today and he couldn't return Taemin's smile. It stirs Taemin's attention.

"What's wrong?" He asks. The rest of the people continue their routine and the clash of swords and shields surge once again. Kai bites his lower lip, eyes staring out of trance as if juggling his thoughts to talk to Taemin or not.

"Nothing." Kai decides not to. They barely know each other and he never really open up to others before. He's not used to talk about his problems. Taemin isn't about to dig into a cavern without any purpose so he put his worry behind.

"So how are you doing with my brother?" Kai changes the subject. Taemin sighs.

"Not okay." Kai manages a distant smile and pats Taemin's shoulder.

"He's not all bad. Just... take care."

"Um... allright." Taemin nods at the taller man. Kai walks off, passing by Taemin and heads towards a group of soldiers, standing straight with spears in one good hand. Taemin shrugs and resumes his walk back to the Prince's room.

"Now how to make you dead…" Taemin mutters as he rubs his chin and tries to make up a plot for Minho. He walks across an open hall, his steps crunching on the fallen leaves that were guided by the wind and make way inside. When Taemin walks down the small stairs to the middle garden, he looks up and sees a young boy who is striding on his direction, bearing a bucket of fruit harvest. It's a face he recognizes and before long he realize he's the boy he passed by on the bridge to the stable posts yesterday.

Taemin pitied him. He's only but a child and yet he's doing labour work like this already. That bucket is full of fruits and Taemin bets it is heavy even for a grown-up like him. Taemin thought he'd ignore the boy, but he couldn't when he sees a mischievous guard trips the boy using his left foot and laughs along with his friend. The poor boy falls on his stomach with a thud and a groan and the fruits fly out the bucket, scattering across the garden floor. Nobody offers a helping hand at all. Taemin's anger immediately soar. He raises his hand in mid-air.

 _"Aryto misc svwelt."_ Taemin chants lowly, his eyes glassy as he did so. The old, stepped vines before the guard's foot regains its greenery and strength. _"Tusch siv."_ Taemin chants again, tugging invisibly at the vines and the guard soon found himself tumbling over it. _"Unsfeffin."_ Taemin adds lastly and the guard's face falls on a ground-turned-muck, splashing brown away.

People around laugh at him and even the child joins in thereafter. Taemin grins, satisfied. He hurries his steps and kneels down beside the boy to help him pick up the fruits. The boy glances at him, finding both surprise and grateful spanning through his chest. When he's done, Taemin stands up to walk away. But the boy tugs on his tunic before he could.

 

"Thank you, kind Sir. May I know your name?" Taemin flashes back a smile at him. The boy is really adorable now that he's closer. If he had a wet cloth, Taemin would have clean the dirt on the boy's cheek.

"My name is Taemin. What's yours?"

"I am Yoogeun Mareys. Here Taemin, have an apple." The boy offers. Taemin accepts it whole-heartedly, patting his head.

"Thank you Yoogeun." The boy smiles happily and walks away to where Taemin came from. Taemin holds the apple up high, gazing at its crimson colour that glows under the sunlight. He wastes no moment in taking a bite.

"Mmm~" Juicy and sweet, Taemin thought. He have always liked apple the most. They have beautiful shapes and pretty colours and they are solid hard, they can be a weapon.

Taemin resumes his steps and as he takes the second bite off the apple, Taemin notices two men arguing coming over his way. The older-looking man in black attire who has a thick, leather bound book tucked under his arm seems to expelling the man trailing behind him, Onew who is now dressed in Nairn's uniform. Taemin watches as he munches on his treat.

Soon, Onew gives up trying to persuade the other man and let the older man walks away from him, disappearing within the deep hallways. Onew put his hands on his waist, sighing and looks up to find a familiar golden-haired boy approaching.

"Who was that?" Taemin asks.

"Tomas Elyot." Onew answers promptly. "The Royal Commissioner. He's here under order of King Changmin to conduct research on... Namyrur." Taemin's mouth did stop munching then. "His Highness sent me to be his lookout but Tomas prefers to work alone. I've been trying to persuade him. I mean, for us both, we do need to have a lookout on his work."

"What if..." Taemin stresses, his head suddenly raked with imagination like Tomas uncovering him and Onew to the public. His expression drops. But it all vanish as soon as he feels a warm hand over his. Taemin's eyes meet Onew's.

"Don't worry. He's powerless Taemin, he knows nothing at all. Our history are hidden and it will stay that way. I just thought I'd take precaution steps. I merely did it because I'm working for King Changmin and I'm under his orders. Perk up." Onew says, caressing Taemin's soft cheek as he did so. Eventually, a smile leaks out for him. _We'll be fine_ , Taemin noted mentally. They have one another. That's more than enough.

"You look awesome in that uniform." Taemin praises. The cotton velvet burgundy tunic stretches down to Onew's knees, embroidered with Nairn's crest on the chest front, a roaring lion within a flaming circle. Beneath the tunic is a white long-sleeved top. A leather belt clasp around his waist. He wears a black bottom and a pair of buckled boots. Onew looks down, checking himself out.

"Really? It's a little bit heavy." He complains, almost pouting.

"You're wearing armour plates inside, of course it's heavy." Taemin adds with a laugh and pats Onew's chest, producing a metal thud from the contact. Onew elbow Taemin away jokingly and the younger one backs off with another laugh, coupled with Onew's amused chuckle.

"I better get going. The King awaits." Onew says with a smile and pats Taemin's golden head once before marching off, waving as he did so. Taemin waves back, admiring Onew's strong back. He turns around, ready to quickly make his way back to Minho but bumps onto someone's chest in bewilderment, gasping. He is shoved back then.

"What have you been doing here, Taemin?" Rises the man's voice. Taemin looks up slowly, his eyes large and the apple still in his hand.

"Minho!" He quickly hides his hand behind. Minho who is already dressed in his uniform with a sword sheathed at his side, holding a big, leather-bound book is standing before him. And he appears furious. "I asked to send one letter and you're taking the whole afternoon to do that!" Minho scolds.

"I sent it! I was on my way to you!"

"Oh and I suppose that's taking another afternoon, won't it?"

"I wasn't--!" Taemin wants to retort but he figures it's pointless to tell Minho about his journey back today. "No." He casts his eyes down instead, lips pulled into a grim line. Minho sighs. He can't believe Taemin is his bearer. No one dared talk back to him before.

"Here." Minho hands Taemin the thick book. Taemin grunts at its heaviness as it hits his chest.

"What's this?" Taemin asks, following behind Minho's quick steps who is now heading south of the castle. He hides his apple in his tunic pocket before he begins to flick the pages.

"The Book of Law. I'm in charge of keeping them practised by the citizens and I hoped you would know at least that much." Minho answers. Taemin shuts the book.

"Know... about your duties or about the laws?" Taemin inquires, puzzled and dreading it. Minho glances to him, his gaze held up and his eyes meeting Taemin's

"Both of them." He enunciates. Taemin had foreseen it yet the dread is still in his eyes. Minho faces forward again, grinning a little. "You'll hold the Book every time I go my rounds."

"Wait you mean I have to go with you?"

"Yes. Got a problem with that?" Taemin shuts his mouth, smiling falsely.

"No." In fact he should be grateful. He is practically shoved with an ample of time to handle Minho. Taemin smirks.

Before long, they reach the end of the hall that opens to a small garden of apple trees. Taemin's stride falters behind Minho as he looks around in awe, drinking the beautiful sight of red bulbs blending in the lush greenery. To their left is a low stone wall winded with moss and wild weeds that separates them and the path that leads to a hidden gazebo. The path seems unkempt and the stone gazebo looks abandoned. Taemin's heart longs to visit it. He has a thing for old remains, they put him at peace. Instead he glances away, blaming everything to the man in front of him that he can't.

Minho leads them both to a roofed, narrow bridge supported by four pillars built over a low running river. Once they crossed the bridge, Taemin follows Minho's steps into a wall of trees.

"Where exactly are we heading?" Taemin asks, clueless to where he is right now. Minho flicks away a branch from his face and as Taemin passes, the branch flicks his face instead. He hit it away, groaning in annoyance.

"To the lower town." Minho answers, reaching into his pocket for something. "Using a different way."

"Why not through the castle gate?" Taemin doubts there's a path here but soon their steps cease before the tall, castle walls. Minho pulls out a key from his pocket.

"I don't need to answer that." Minho points out, glancing at Taemin behind him. Taemin looks back blankly.

"Again, why not through the castle gate?" He asks once more to Minho's annoyance. The older man pushes a moveable bush away, revealing a hidden back gate and unlocks it. Once they both leaves the castle through the gate, Minho locks it once more.

"I won't stop until you answer me Minho. Why not through the castle gate?" To Taemin's persistence, Minho grunts. Then sighs, hands on his waists.

"I'm avoiding my brother."

"Why?" Taemin asks further, earning a glare from the taller man. "Oh come on. Tell me. I met him this morning and he seemed upset." Minho's expression drags down.

"I figured he'd be." Minho mutters.

A harsh wind bellowing against the stone walls and tousling Taemin's hair pursues them both to turn around. The Rune River runs along the vast field next to the castle walls, the currents gleaming like little gems as it flows. There's a long path ahead leading to, Taemin figures, the lower town and it didn't look groomed. Not many uses this back path. The sun beats relentlessly below and Taemin squints his eyes as his eyes travels down from the sky to the deep forest across the Rune River.

Minho walks to the river banks, unclasping his sword from his belt and drops it to the ground. He sits next to it, patting the other side of the ground beside him as he gazes up to Taemin. "Come sit with me." He ushers. Taemin wonders for a moment why the Prince suddenly wants to picnic. He takes the Prince's offer. They keep silent for a moment, just taking in the gentle sound of running river as they sit beside each other.

Taemin thought of Kai and wonders to himself why he was upset. Besides Onew, Kai is the only person who Taemin is acquainted within the Kingdom. Despite being new to their friendship, Taemin feels as tho he is close to Kai simply because he knows no one else better. At least he knows Kai is fond of the late Lord Junsu. Then it clicked in Taemin's head.

"Why were you not close to Lord Junsu?" Taemin asks Minho. The latter glances to him.

"Why are you asking this?" It seems too out of nowhere to Minho.

"Just curious. Kai seemed fairly fond of the Lord and yet you were introduced to him only yesterday." Minho tilts his head, realisation dawning on him.

"You were the one who snickered at me." He states, earning Taemin's quick and anxious glance. He distinctly recognizes the slim face and the golden hair, with two hair strands jutting out at the crown of his head. "Yes. It was definitely you."

"I wasn't-- I didn't mean to-- I.. I tried to cover but I--" Taemin stammers, at once trying to deny it wasn't him and also explaining that he did try to stifle his snicker down. His fail attempt to finish his sentence warrants a chuckle from Minho. Seeing this only bubble up Taemin's annoyance so he stops trying and sighs.

"Just tell me Minho. What is it between you and Kai?" Minho's smile falters and he turns his gaze to the running River.

Minho contemplates. He barely knows Taemin and he never had a bearer that doesn't address him as 'Prince' Minho. Yet he allowed himself lured to talk his tale out. Taemin has this atmosphere that makes him ease down tho, for the first day of his job, Taemin has done nothing accordingly except deliver his letter to the message quarters. There's a thin connection between them and Minho figures that talking to someone like Taemin won't do any harm or good. Just easing down his burden a little. He let out a sigh.

"Before I was crowned Prince, Father had us tested." Minho begins. Taemin listens, his eyes glued on the ebbing water. "I was patrol commander of the stronghold, here. And Jongin was sent to the outlying village."

"He trained under Lord Junsu. I never met him before but Jongin was very close to him. We both grew up with respective fighting skills. He bends more to archery while I, to swordsmanship." Minho says. Taemin picks on the weed at his feet idly, his attention focused.

"Nobody dared breach these castle walls and so I was able to keep the peace. But bandits couldn't stay away from those villages around, which was left as their only option to rob. There was once when the bandits came with massive army grown to overthrow the King. It was one of the biggest coup Nairn oversaw. And Father expected Jongin to defeat them." Minho's face grows dimmer.

"But?" Taemin prompts. Minho's thin lips pulls into a grim line.

"Junsu Grail slayed the bandit leader instead. Father's hope in Jongin disappeared. He never had much hope anyway, the test were merely ceremonial. He had every intention to have me Crowned." Minho spouts, as if it was still unacceptable to him. "Junsu was dubbed reigning Lord of the outlying villages and I became the Crown Prince. My brother received no title. Jongin was dejected, I know. And we grew more distant than ever."

Taemin gives a small silent for Minho and for the story to sink in himself. Kings with sons really struggles with their fight for crownship. The Nairn Law doesn't prohibit Crowning of Prince besides the eldest son but perhaps it isn't that fair at all. Minho seems dissatisfied with the outcome and Kai goes around dressed in common clothes to moves around freely within the Kingdom. It shows that Kai isn't about to compete for the crownship with his brother once again. The King didn't allow a chance for him and he knows he'll never get one.

Taemin fleetingly wonders if he himself have royal siblings. In his dream, he was alone. His father held only him. But dreams never show everything. Taemin snaps out of his trance and glances to find Minho still trapped in his own.

A sudden scheme runs through Taemin's mind. They are alone. The path is lonely. The castle walls block anyone's view. No one would disturb them. The walk from the lower town looks like it will take at least three minutes. And no one is around.

Minho is vulnerable.

Taemin gulps down, relaxing his tensed shoulders and begins to collect his innate power. If he wants to kill Minho, now is the fitting time. Once he feels his power welling up, Taemin glances to the man besides him, softly touching his hand. A sort of contact is needed for the spell to work.

"Minho." He calls out, voice wispy and enchanting. Oblivious to Taemin's plot, Minho glances back. _"Fir stich vam nuh, terra eleroia nu wa phrixur olun nem."_ Instantly bind under Taemin's chants, Minho begins to lose himself in Taemin's glassy eyes, the likes of which he never seen before.

By The Lust of La'reun, Taemin remembers the name of the spell. It's a convenient spell that bewitches other in contact with the chanter. Minho grips on Taemin's hand, strengthening the effect with their contact. Taemin grins at his success in first time trying it.

" _Ermannar, owaten mich."_ Taemin chants another, and Minho's abandoned sword rises to the air, unsheathing itself and shines under the sun's glower. It points to Minho's back, right to his heart and ready to pierce his flesh. Taemin gazes into Minho's enchanted eyes, drawing nearer to one another.

"This is goodbye, Minho." He whispers with a dull smile. Minho's expression drops. Taemin lifts his other hand to motion down the sword. But before he does, Minho surprises him with a caress to his cheek.

"Never. I don't want a goodbye." He whispers back passionately and pulls Taemin in for a kiss. Shocked to his bones, Taemin's eyes widen in disbelieve. His focus breaks and the sword drops to the ground immediately.

Five hells! five hells! five hells! runs through Taemin's startled mind. Minho is not dead but is kissing him. Like what happened to Junsu, Minho hasn't stop his unconscious actions eventho Taemin's innate power breaks tention. Magic power isn't flowing between them but was given from Taemin to Minho just like Taemin to Junsu before. He won't stop unless Taemin dispel what he has chanted.

However Minho deepens their kiss, closing any distance between them and urging Taemin to open his lips. Minho's eyes are closed in full focus while Taemin's eyes grow bigger by the second. His first kiss is stolen by someone he wants to kill the most. He needs to stop the chant but Minho keeps his mouth busy.

"Mmmph!! Mmh!!" Taemin grunts loudly, pushing Minho back with great rejection. The older man pulls back with concern, his breathing slightly hitched.

"What's wrong my dearest? Why are yo--" Taemin's quick punch to his jaw cuts his words short and sends him sprawling back with a pained groan. Panting, Taemin chants the dispellment.

"Nix forbear flimerh nix erbar!" Taemin's eyes flash glossily. At once, Minho who was grunting and cradling his face on the ground grows rigid. The young warlock's heart beats relentlessly against his chest. At the moment, he even doubts if his chanting worked.

"Ow.." Minho whimpers. He pushes his body and sits upright again, his hand still attached to his hurt jaw. Minho's brows crease together as he glances to Taemin who eyed him back rigidly.

"Are.. are you okay?" Taemin asks. Minho removes his hand and Taemin sees blood at a corner of his lips. "Oh."

"What happened? I.. what did I..?" Minho seems a lot more clueless than Taemin hoped. Minho keeps smacking his lips. "I taste something.. salty." He dabs his finger to the corner of his lips and stares at it with horror. "Blood?!" He flicks an angry gaze to Taemin. "You punched me?!"

Okay, maybe not all clueless about what happened.

"I err--" At this kind of time is when Taemin happens to run out of lies. He curses his honesty. "You were forcing yourself unto me." He blurts out. Minho's mouth drops.

"What-- why would I force myself onto you?!"

 _Because I chanted you!_ Taemin's mind tells of. He forces his lips to keep shut and scrambles away thereafter, ignoring Minho's furious calling of his name.

For the first time in his life, Taemin wishes he never had magic. And he wishes he never had chanted Minho. He didn't gamble his first kiss and now, it's stolen from him. Suddenly feeling equally vexed, Taemin ceases his steps and turns around, catching the Prince's gaze.

"I'll send you through the five hells myself! Just you wait!!" He yells. Minho's eyes widen in disbelieve. He immediately stands and decides to run after his obnoxious bearer, only to turn around to retrieve his forgotten sword. He ignores the wondering fact why the blade is unsheathed. By the time he turns around, Taemin's running figure has grown too far away. Minho stomps his foot in anger.

"Taemin!!!" He yells angrily once more, sending chills down the young warlock's spine.

 _O I'll be damned,_ Taemin whines inside.


	5. Admiration For The Saviour

Taemin ran for at least three minutes before he felt his lungs aching for oxygen and his legs giving up on him. He stops mid-way; bending down to his knees to catch his breath and glances behind in hope Minho wouldn't be in sight. The sun is beating relentlessly this afternoon and Taemin squint his eyes in defiance. He can't see for certain if Minho is still there or not but he is certainly not going back to him. It's only now that he realizes he forgot to bring the Book of Law along.

"O well. It will fare." Taemin dismiss, his breath still slightly panting.

Taemin decides to continue the path nonetheless. A few moments later, Taemin reaches the town and the dread in his heart wells up at the sight. The path stops before a short and mossy stairs, heading up to a human sea of jolly every day’s business. Cheap grocery stall sellers yell for customers and commoners go about the town, some with rattan basket tucked under their arm to fill in the goods they obtained in exchange with shillings. Loud children with clothes all dirty from playing on the ground dash through the common people, laughing a midst the chaos playing before Taemin's streaked eyes. This is the poorer section of the Kingdom.

Sighing and grunting loudly to himself, Taemin decides to brave himself through the human sea. He holds in his breath. Just pass the town, there will be a stone bridge and a big arch at the end of it. The bridge leads to the Vawdrey City standing directly in front of the castle gate. That part of the Kingdom won't be so stifling, Taemin figures. So he dives in, managing to slip in between a fat, fish-smelling aunt and a greying-hair priest. Taemin found himself fortunately pushed towards the bridge. As soon as he rushes out from the human sea, Taemin releases the breathe he held in and walks across the bridge towards the Vawdrey City.

Clouds begin to form a wall before the sun and a cool shade blanket the province land. The streets in the City aren't crowded like the lower town but the citizen counts are still remarkable.

This is the centre of trade in the whole province built right in front of the stronghold. It is merchants most hailed commerce location and shoppers most sought after spot. It boasts the highest security. The City has also seen many winters. People who live here are free citizens, neither working as a Master's servant nor pitching the land for every day’s harvest to serve food on their dinner table. They have their share of fortune.

A distant merry sound of a minstrel and a flautist catches Taemin's hearing. He found himself walking among the citizens towards the sound. It is a beautiful city, rarely fancied for its landmark, the Bucking Stallion, Svadilfari, proudly propped in the City square's old fountain. No one knows when or who sculpted it. Legend has it the stallion used to be a magical being in the White Druid Land that belonged to a frost giant. Taemin stops before the fountain to study the ash-white sculpture, the musician duet at his side. He figures no one probably ever truly believes in the legend behind it. Magic is long forgotten. The stallion holds nothing besides its old stone and a lost beauty.

"How sad." Taemin mutters to himself. People of late have no strong faith in themselves that as every second goes by, the mythical talent within their grasp is fading without their own conscience. If practiced for good, magic can provide many benefits. Like grooming the Svadilfari with a snap of fingers. Taemin lifts his gaze to the sky, reminiscing on Namyrur Kingdom's flourishing time portrayed in his dreams before it turns into a nightmare of warfare, fire and death.

Taemin sighs. He decides to head back to the castle. Minho is probably looking around for his head to chop and show to his royal friends, saying things like 'This one here punched me!'

Taemin crosses the square and walks up the North Street that leads to the castle gate. He idly looks around, from neighbouring houses flower pots to the bakery shop that offers freshly baked baguettes outside for one shilling. Right across the shop is a larger building, its stone lighter in colour and of newer quality, signifying recent construction. Taemin fleetingly wonders what's inside until he passes by and sees neatly arranged tall shelves of books from the windows. He knows there's a library inside the castle too so this is probably a new one.

However, Taemin halts his steps when he looks closely. His eyes spot Tomas inside, sitting on a table alone. Tomas surrounds himself with leather books, inspecting one particular opened book with a piece of yellowing paper in his hand while he turns the pages with the other. Taemin found himself drawn to the old paper piece he is holding. He focuses his gaze, attempting to assess the fading illustrations.

Then it struck him. The familiar outline and the midnight blue hue of the illustration is undoubtedly the flag of Namyrur Kingdom, four circles of element entwined by leafy vine that unites in the middle. Taemin doesn't know where Tomas found it but it is definitely not good news.

Unexpectedly, Tomas lifts his gaze up, as if sensing eyes on himself and meets Taemin's gaze. Taemin's heart quickens and fear surges inside him in that split second. He looks away and hurries his step to find Onew.

But suddenly a loud shriek booms the street. He turns around, searching for the source of frightened murmurs and whispers of citizens. His eyes grow wider at the sight of a dying rider saddled on his horse, trotting up the silent street towards the gate. Streaked, Taemin follows the bleeding man into the castle.

The rider surprised everyone inside but the guards hurry to his help and pull him down from his mount. Knights from nearby bout grounds bolt to him, alongside Kai. Taemin watches as the panicking young prince holds the man to his chest, the soldiers surrounding him.

"Who did this to you?!" He asks worriedly. The rider struggles to speak and his body shivers in pain.

"The... the mountain bandits.." The rider barely narrates. "They have co-come.... and.. besieged the... East-Alben village... They ki-killed.." The rider coughs up blood and it drips down his chin like running tap. Kai's stricken face soon morphs into resolvement.

"Get my horse!" He orders one of the Knights that nods before scurrying away. He turns to another. "Call for the Royal Physician! See to it that this man is treated! And someone send word to the King!" Kai issues. He carefully lay down the injured man when he sees the guard return with his mount. A leather quiver loaded with arrows is buckled to the horse's saddle and a bow is hanged loosely on its end. He takes the reins and climb upon the brown saddle, taking the bow in his other hand as he did so.

"I'll be out to survey the bandits."

"Sire, that is too risky!" One of his man spouts.

"I've done this countless times. Need not worry for me." The Knight couldn't persuade him otherwise as Kai kicks his horse and it rushes out the castle gate in a frenzied run. Taemin watches as Kai disappears from his sight.

He turns around to find the Knights already carrying the rider under the orders of the Physician that had hurried out. Taemin sprints to catch up to them, hoping he could be of some help. They bring him to the empty infirmary and carefully lay him down on an examination table. Taemin peers inside from the window, his eyes fixated on the Rider's stomach wound. The Physician asks one of the Knights to get some water and shoo the rest out.

He tears open the Rider's cloth and grabs one of the gauze neatly arranged on a nearby sidetable. Taemin winces when the Rider let out a sharp, pained yell when the Physician presses the thin clothing on the wound to stop the bleeding that rapidly colourise the white material to a deep red. By the third blood-dampened gauze, the earlier Knight returns with a bucket of water. The Physician hurriedly cleans the wound as the Rider's laboured breathing begins to turn faint.

"How is he?" The Knight inquires, his face bearing the sign of worry for his comrade. The wound appears more visible as soon as a bowl of water is poured gently on the sensitive skin. The rider twitches in silent pain as precious blood continues to flow out his weakened body. The Physician's eyes focuses on the cut, his expression grim.

"A sword stab. Too deep..." He shakes his head. "I fear he will suffer. He may not hold." The Physician states to the Knight's dismay.

The Physician asks the Knight to leave and continue his duty for his presence isn't needed in the infirmary. The Knight complies, knowing the wise man has his rights. Taemin stays put behind the window, watching intently as the Physician applies an herbal concoction to disinfect the wound. The Rider grunts in pain as sweat beads roll down his temple, too tired to complain or resist. The Physician gets a small kit on a shelf and begins to sew the wound. As soon as he finishes sewing and dressing the wounded Rider with bandages, a guard comes by.

“The Prince needs you, Sir.” The Guard says. Taemin thanks the God and thanks Minho. For an overbearing Prince, he does the precise thing sometimes.

“I’ll be there in a minute.” The Physician answers. He walks to his shelf to grab his medicine sack and shoves in a couple of new bottled potions before he leaves, closing the infirmary door behind him. Taemin climbs in from the window, feeling glad for once that he has slim curves and a flexible body.

Taemin approaches the man on the table. He is fighting to stay awake, falling in and out of consciousness, assuming that if he blacks out, he’ll never wake up from his slumber again. Taemin gently closes the Rider’s eyes using his palm, bending down to whisper to the man’s ear.

“Do not worry. Have some rest.” Taemin cooed. “Sleep.” He whispers and quickly, the Rider loosen up, willing to relax himself and even out his breathing. Then, he stops trembling; his body goes limp and falls asleep. Taemin reaches down his palm to the bandaged wound on the man’s stomach. Blood red stains a circle spot on the bandage.

 _“Marr fro in nuwh.”_ Taemin says soothingly. In present language it meant ‘You are too young to die.’

 _“Fe ec artur.”_ He adds. ‘Be strong.’

Taemin possesses no such power that heals a dying man. But his Kingdom’s language has a beneficial consequence if used by those with great innate ability. His folk and brethren believed that through words, one’s will can be strengthened or bent. The language died among many today, its virtue unharnessed. But perhaps there’s still hope. Taemin holds his faith in his power. It’s not much to offer, but at least he tried.

Taemin leaves the infirmary by the front door, glancing sideways to see if anyone is looking. Instead, his eyes catch the sight of Tomas Elyot marching into the castle, a book tucked under his right arm and his black coat trailing behind him. Taemin’s heart lunges in surprise but he quickly regains his composure and decides to tag along.

It isn’t an easy task to stalk silently. The Royal Commissioner is an alert man and twice he glanced behind as if sensing a looming existence tailing him. Taemin plays it safe by picking up a large vase along the way to cover his face. When Tomas strides upstairs, Taemin’s steps come to a halt as a group of servants pass by. Taemin watches with panic as distance grows between him and Tomas. As soon as they lapse, the young warlock resumes his steps hurriedly towards the stairs. Before he climbs up, he notices a familiar brown head from the hall to the left, talking to a few Knights. His heart quickens.

“Five hells.” He mutters to himself as he sprints up the stairs before Minho sees him instead.

The corridor seems a little dusty here and unlike the other halls, not many come to pass. The windows are left open and pools of warm sunlight stream onto the stone cold floor. Taemin grasps a glimpse of Tomas’s black coat as it disappears on the second door from where he stood. He puts down the vase he was holding next to the stairs and tiptoes quietly to the door.

The inside located rows of dark-wooden shelves, thickly coated with dust and old webs. Long forgotten books of ancient writings lined chronologically on each shelves, reaching further into the room as far as Taemin’s eyes can see. Two clay urns are filled with yellowing scrolls of many sizes and on the wall behind the reception desk displayed a large map of the whole Kingdom. That only desk is full of books piling one another and the old reception lady closes the manuscript she had in hand and puts down her quilt to greet Tomas.

“I expected to see you in the morning. Where have you been?” She inquires, smiling pleasantly. Taemin figures he’s an old friend of her.

“Forgive me, Elinor. An acquaintance of mine dropped by at the City. I went to retrieve the item he fetched for me.” Tomas says, flipping open the book he had to a particular page, revealing the piece of paper he had in hand earlier. Taemin squirms at the sight.

“Oh is this the banner of Namyrur?” She scans the paper decisively. “It’s beautiful.”

“I tried to figure it out. The new library didn’t have records on it.”

“Hmph, I wouldn’t bother to go there. Romance and poetry works are all Heather had featured. For grief, I tell you. And she was such a good assistant too!” Elinor fumes.

“I figured as much, but then again I’m having quite a struggle in figuring this Kingdom out. Knowledge on them is like soot. They are there but you can never seem to catch them no matter where you look. I got to take every chance.”

“Oh Tomas, you never change.” Elinor says. They share a brief smile.

“So, the task at hand, what have you whisked for me?” Tomas hints, his face bearing interest.

“Not much, I’m afraid. But if you’re willing, I have something to show you in the record room.”

“By all means.” Tomas quickly agrees and Elinor leads him further into the library, towards the said room.

Once they are distant enough, Taemin creeps in. He skulks towards them, ready to eavesdrop on Elinor’s findings about Namyrur Kingdom. However, his steps delay as he passes by each shelf. Oddly beautiful and peculiar paintings decorate the walls between the shelves and Taemin found himself drawn to study them, his mouth slightly agape.

As he walks pass the fourth shelf, Taemin gazes into a painting that illustrates a very old man cradling a baby in one hand and the other, pointing his forefinger up to the highest row of books on the fifth shelf. Tears are painted at the corner of his eyes and his expression shows nothing but pure hope and despair. At one glance, his tears seemed to gleam alive and Taemin ceases his steps to chance another look. He reckons it his eyes playing in the light, and his sight wanders to where the painted old man pointed.

There, sited a thick book bounded with a faded brown leather. The book among it are slithered with dust yet this one collected none and there is no name engraved on its side. It immediately seizes Taemin’s interest. He glances once to where Tomas went. His heart toughens and opt the appealing book instead.

Taemin comes within reach of the curious book and grabs it carefully. He feels a tingle in his palms that creeps to the back of his neck as the elderly book rests upon his hands and his heart tugs in thrill. He unclasps the brass locks and flips open the book.

 **‘ RE WYRIN ISOL ‘** is boldly sketched on the first page. Taemin’s eyes grow wider at the words, recognizing his mother language. It translates to; **‘THE BOOK OF SPELL‘**

His breathing fastens as his heart quickens in both exhilaration and anxiety. In the softening daylight, Taemin turns over the pages as if the parchments are fragile leaves and his eyes scan the phrases with disbelieve.

What is a book like this doing here? Taemin thought. Then, his hand stops at a page as if a hollow presence within him has been looking for it. The young warlock reads the old words with concentration.

‘Give your sincere vow and promise the lives of which you hath chosen for the Dead Land and its Deity. Upon your own hands that promises a life for Him, must the cursed blood spill on. Otherwise, He will come for you instead when your Time withers. Fret not for betrayal as the Deity is as absolute as the sky spans over your Lord’s head.’

Below the vindication, written the vow that Taemin and Onew had engraved in their minds.

“The child will see it done...” He mutters to himself.

Taemin understands completely now. His Father bestowed immortality on both him and his guardian, Onew hence the Deity of the Dead Land can’t welcome them until the promise is accomplished. Moreover, Taemin now knows that Nairn Kingdom will have to perish under his responsibility and no one else. That is the vow and the Deity will have none of it tarnished or disregarded.

Which brought Taemin’s mind to another notion. The book has made it clear for him. If he wants to see the promise done by killing Minho, he will have to make sure no one else does before him. He groans inwardly. Taemin is more than grateful that he found the book before anything worse happens, but this makes it harder because he now knows he can’t leave Minho to die by himself. He’ll have to protect him until time dawns on his chance to kill the Prince himself.

Taemin wants to stay and read more but he hears the conversation between Elinor and Tomas drifting nearer. Panicked, Taemin closes the book and quickly puts it back. His better judgement tells him to retrieve it but he doesn’t want to alarm the two older people about the book’s presence. He feels the last tingle on his fingers as they leave the brown leather. Taemin is determined to return and sneak the book to safety.

Taemin was ready to sprint out the library but he comes frontal with Tomas and Elinor who gaze upon him with both surprise and wonder.

“My, what are you doing here child? Are you looking for something?” Elinor asks. Tomas’s stare on Taemin is unwavering and he fidgets in dread. He feels raw and vulnerable, like an open book, as if one look from the older man can uncover a hundred years of secret he upheld.

“No. Um.” Taemin fumbles for words. “Excuse me. I have the Prince waiting.” He mumbles before he is questioned and swiftly makes his way out the library, down the stairs and across the hallway. He glances behind to see if anyone is following before he let out a deep sigh when finding none.

“Ugh.. How do I sneak it out?” Taemin grumbles to himself, leaning sluggishly on the wall. He will have to find a way to deal with Tomas, Elinor and ultimately the Prince Minho. He rests his head on the window frame, attaining a newfound ache from all the hard obstacles he’s facing and sighs again.

Taemin tosses his gaze out the window, surveying idly on an eagle on flight in the sky before his eyes drops to the castle grounds. He snaps up as he sees a familiar man rides pass the big gate.

Kai has return. This time, he bears tidings.

 

~o~

 

Thereafter, the court is summoned. Several Knights, the Physician, two Royal Advisors, men of the Counsel and a few servants are present, filling the left and right flanks of the throne seat, where King Changmin rests on. Quiet chatters fill the dull room. Taemin stands near Minho, who glared at him when he arrived. Servants of the Royal Household are customarily part of the court and when their Masters are called, they are to abide the calling as well. Thus, the young warlock is sought here.

“We’ll have to talk, Taemin.” Minho whispers as he crosses his arms, resent obvious in his low voice. “Don’t ever assume you’ll get away from me.” Taemin grits his teeth.

“Trust me, you’ll want me to. There’s a lot more in me than you expects.” He retorts, careful not to let anyone else hear. Minho sniggers a little.

“I expected to see my bearer act like a bearer and he turns out to be a real clotpole. Care to enlighten me more?” Minho teases. Taemin ignores the Prince and the lighted torch of irritation in his heart as his eyes wavers to Onew, who stands quietly beside the King, hands clasp to his back and expression stern. Onew never fails to capture his respect. In contrary, he holds nay a faintest gem of admiration for Minho and that will serve well. The Prince is to die in his hands after all.

Presently, Kai strides through the open door and stands in the middle of attraction. He had took off his gloves and held it in one hand and the other hand on his hip. The court immediately quietens.

“What news, Jongin?” The King inquires.

“East-Alben is not fallen. The village is held captive by the bandits. They came down from the mountains in the cover of the night when they learnt news of Lord Junsu’s death.” Kai explains, naturally surprising everyone.

“Whom did they heard this from?” The King asks further. Kai’s lips pull into a grim line.

“Source is unknown, Your Highness.” He replies. “I rode up the Glen and went around the back hills to observe. They comprised of about a hundred and half brutes. All are seasoned and armoured.”

“Hrm, not nearly as much as we faced before.” King Changmin utters, rubbing his chin as his left elbow rests on the arm of his tall seat. “Who is leading them?”

“A man named Tabard.” Kai answers. Then, with a more soothing tone, he imparts; “People are frightened, Your Highness. They are begging for help. None of those farmers and cobblers can match with Tabard’s men. I saw them cower in defeat and misery as the day dwindles. They may be marching to a neighbouring village as we speak.”

“I’m well aware of that. The bandits have the courage of a hen. They’ll never stay away from the villages but they’ll never come for a fair duel within castle walls.” The King expresses, maddened.

“Very well. Minho.” He calls and his eldest son walks to stand next to Kai and bows slightly, eyes meeting his. “Ride with your Knights to meet them. Take Tabard in imprisonment, his acts are treason. When will you be ready?”

“One, two hours max.” Minho responds, earning a nod from the King.

“Jongin, gather a unit of archery. I want you to ride up the Glen again and wait by the forest. Hold fire unless reinforcements are needed.”

“Right away, Your Highness.” He bows. When none dared questioned the King’s wise decree or question his authority, the herald by the door announces the court dismissal immediately. Onew’s eyes follow Taemin who walks out the door. The mahogany door closes right after the last member ambles out.

The Knights claim Minho’s attention and they confer with him as they move urgently through the hall. Taemin catches the Prince’s eyes for a brief moment and knows he has to follows suit, but he glances to Kai instead who was about to pace the opposite hall.

“Kai.” He calls nonchalantly. The sounds of the taller man’s boots die down and he turns around to meet Taemin in the eyes.

“Taemin. What’s the matter?” He asks, pacing nearer. The young warlock let a soft smile graces his lips.

“Are you still upset?” He asks and Kai’s gaze drops to the floor, letting out a sigh.

“Is it that obvious?”

“Let me see, not that obvious than a certain Master Jongin that provided me a lodge the night before, feigning innocence when I mentioned it during the banquet.” Taemin states wittily and Kai chuckles a little.

Kai had been dispirited today, mostly because no one really cared that Lord Junsu is gone now. He always saw the Lord as a figure to admire, to respect and to aspire for. It hurts Kai to see him forgotten so effortlessly. But it didn't dawn on him that Taemin would kindly notice his downcast enthusiasm.

“I’m sorry.” He mutters.

“No, I should say thank you instead.” Taemin speaks. “Thank you, Kai.” A smile spreads on Kai’s lips.

“You’re welcome.” They share a tender look at one another for a moment, a small spark of happiness playing in Kai’s gut. Then, reminded at the task he had in hand, Taemin excuses himself.

“Your brother’s probably looking for me.” He says and began stepping back.

“Oh. Um.” Kai licks his dry lips. “Send my regards to him. Tell him, good luck.” Taemin nods twice at him before turning his heels.

“Oh yeah, one more thing.” Taemin turns to find Kai, still rigid in earlier position. “Minho probably hasn’t told you. But, he cares for you a lot more than you think.” Taemin gives away cheerily, surprising the lad. He turns around and hastens his steps towards the Prince’s side.

Kai stares at Taemin’s figure growing further, the boy’s golden braid bouncing on his back. He let a small smile adorn his lips. “Thank you, Taemin.”

 

~o~

 

Taemin flings open the door to Minho’s room; the loud sound echoes around the vast room and surprises Minho by his bed. The young warlock scurries to his side.

“Sorry I’m late!” Taemin says breathlessly. Minho flicks his forehead. “Ow!” He hisses in pain and covers his temple. He supposes this is a small payback for the punch he gave to Minho’s now slightly bruising lip.

That’s it?” Taemin asks, earning a questioning look from Minho. “I mean, I punched you.”

“You needn’t remind me of that.” Minho exclaims as he turns around to grab his armour placed on his bed and hands it over to Taemin who grunts as the heavy piece weigh him down. “Here. You’re coming with me.” Minho declares.

“What?” Taemin asks in doubt.

“You heard me. I’m bringing you along to East-Alben.” Minho simply repeats, his eyes boring into Taemin’s with complete frankness.

“Why should I?! I have no skills in a battlefield!” The young warlock argues.

“Exactly why. Tis your punishment. Perhaps, next time, you’ll reconsider before you decide to punch your future monarch.” Minho replies to Taemin’s dismay. The Prince walks away from him, leaving him still gaping over the absurd idea.

“Wait, Minho! What do I do with these?” Taemin solicit, gesturing the heavy armour in his arms. Minho turns around smugly.

“Polish it, idiot.”

 

~o~

 

A few hours later, Taemin found himself riding beside the insufferable Prince along the grassless path of a green field. The Knights of Nairn follow behind closely, the sound of their armours and the horses’ shoes thumping the ground making a tune of battle march.

Taemin doesn’t want to admit it, but he does feel a little uncertain and nervous for the battle that will ensue. Apart than that, he’s quite grateful for the ride because Alastor needed an exercise. The day is a little bit cloudy, to Taemin’s taste and the wind blows gently to his face. But it still isn’t enough to lift his spirit or remove the edge off of his curling toes.

Minho glances to his bearer’s direction. He heaves a sigh. “Don’t worry so much, Taemin. I don’t expect you to wield a sword. Nor will I leave you to die in the hands of the bandits. I’m much too chivalrous to do that just because of a pathetic punch.” He states, paying no heed to the offended look of Taemin.

“Why, that’s so kind of you. Tho I’m rather surprised that you’re not going to use me as a human shield. I thought that is the service I have to provide. I’m sure nothing less befits Your Mightiness.” Taemin replies sarcastically.

“Well, I’m sorry to break it to you but I don’t think I need one of skin and bones to be my shield. And definitely, not half my strength. But I could do with someone to look after the horses while the Knights and I battle. I don’t fancy walking back.” Minho says casually. Taemin’s inside twitch at his words.

“I told you. There’s a lot more in me than you expect. You shouldn't treat me like a frail maiden. I can fight as well as any man can.” Minho smiles to this.

“I’ll keep that in mind. But it’s a little waste if that ‘a lot more in you’ will be the last of you today. I’m sure you’ve never faced grubby foes like bandits before. I've been in your place. I know how nerve-wrecking it is to find yourself riding to a battle. The first time is always the hardest. I may have said this is your punishment but I never wish you to die. So heed my orders.” The Prince utters in a calm voice, eyes meeting Taemin’s surprised orbs and an amiable smile poised on his lips. A spark of awe and guilt surge within Taemin.

“Why would you care so much? I’m just your servant. You sacked the last one serving you because he couldn't dress armoury properly. And I’m pretty sure I’m no better.” Taemin claims, reminded of the earlier bickering they had when he tried to put the garbs correctly.

“Father did ask me to settle with you.” Minho gives Taemin a long, profound look. “I gave him my word I would.” He tells. The Prince props his horse to a faster trot, leaving Taemin behind to gawk on his reason.

You never wish me to die and you haven’t fire me because you want to keep your word? The young warlock reflects in an inner turmoil. He tries to collect himself and let out a sigh. Why would he hesitate? He can’t afford to hesitate. Everything comes down to him. Minho’s words should not affect him. Those words are not genuine.

In next to no time, they arrive to an abandoned post and the East-Alben village is distinguishable in the North. Minho climbs down from his horse and his men follow him.

“We’ll walk from here! I want sixty of you march through the forest quietly and set up an ambush! The rest, stick with me!” Minho shouts to the soldiers. He glances to his manservant. “Stay here, Taemin.” He expects the boy to argues, like every little thing he does before. But Taemin keeps his lips shut; a gleam of approval in his eyes and gives a curt nod at Minho. He gives the boy one sceptical glance, but decides it’s a waste of time.

Halfway there, Minho spares another glance and turns around to find the boy. Taemin is patting his horse’s head gently and the mount seems content to his actions. His golden hair shines below the Sun’s luminosity and his fair skin stood out amongst the blurred surroundings. It never occurred to the Prince that a mere servant could look so disconcertingly eye-catching. He shrugs it off and continues his march.

Taemin glimpses to Minho’s back. “Good luck, My Lord.” He smirks cynically.

 

~o~

 

Meanwhile, upon the hill, awaited Kai and his unit. He watches over his brother, fast approaching the enemy lines alongside his Knights. Tabard makes his way in front to greet the Prince, his grimy appearance draws a distinction with Minho’s fine armour. They exchange a few words. Kai raises his hand in air, signalling his unit to load their arrows and hold.

Shortly, the Nairn people and the bandits clash in a rage fight. From afar, harsh grunting and sword spars heave up. Kai’s eyes follow his brother’s swift and proficient movements, making sure no harm come to him from an unexpected side.

But then, at the corner of his eyes, he spots a thin body and recognizable golden hair wading carefully among the men. He avoids attacks blown to him with hesitant but flexible reflexes and deal tricky blows like pricking fingers to eyes, sharp slaps to reddening cheeks, stepping on toes with a jump and feeble kicks to crotches.

Kai tilts his head in confusion. “Taemin?”

 

~o~

 

Taemin runs as fast as he can, getting out of a mob of bandits that tried to damage him. Brown dusts fill the air, raised from feet glides of the men. The deafening holler and metal clanks quickens Taemin’s heart and flusters his nerves. He looks around for the Prince as defeated bodies began to drop to the ground.

There, locking swords with Tabard himself is Minho. Taemin makes his way to his superior hurriedly. When he sees that Tabard’s henchman is about to harm Minho’s vulnerable back with a mace, Taemin stops his steps with alarm.

 _“Mirdhtheat!!”_ He spells furiously and the man is tossed fiercely to a tree on his back. “No one kills him other than me!!” Taemin shouts in the air, which got Minho whirling about to glimpse at him.

“What the- Taemin?!!” He yells and Taemin stops his cry of victory. The Prince pushes Tabard away. “What the hell are you doing here?!!” Minho asks, stomping angrily towards the young warlock as he waves his sword to defend.

“You didn’t seriously expect me to stay there, did you?!” Taemin replies. I mean, I need to kill you, Taemin silenced in his mind. Minho’s jaw drops in disbelieve.

“Really, Taemin?! Your stubborn little head couldn’t tell apart between noble commands and vile ones?! I asked you to stay there because it’s safe! Not strutting here, barely surviving attacks!!” Minho scolds while Taemin tries to focus his mind on grasping a sword lying on the ground behind the Prince to stab him without breaking eye contact.

“Who says I’m barely surviving?! I said I could fight! And I will do so at the risk of my own life!” Taemin replies. Minho wants to argue again but instead, he pulls his surprised servant to his chest when he saw a sword was raised to split Taemin in two. The sword hits the ground in his place and Minho stabs the man, who grunts in pain before heaving his last breath. Taemin’s eyes widen in astonishment. He looks up to Minho again.

“You saved me.” He murmurs, still rendered in surprise. “W-Why?” Minho gazes at him with slight fume, but there’s sincerity behind those deer eyes.

“I told you. I gave my word.” He says, and then loosens his grip on Taemin. The young warlock felt safety wane a little. Tho still somehow caught out, Taemin notices Tabard fast approaching Minho’s back.

“Look out!” He pulls the Prince away from the dangerous margin. Tabard’s attack misses. But he hadn’t a chance to recuperate as a fast arrow pierces his left abdomen from behind.

Minho and Taemin stares at the wounded man, now moaning in pain on the soil, with Taemin still gripping on Minho’s wrist. The Prince’s gaze snaps up to the hills, searching for a glimpse of his treasured brother, but finding him well-hidden amongst sea of trees. “Jongin..” He breathes out a sigh of gladness.

The fellow bandits, realizing that their leader is fallen before the Nairn Prince’s feet, began to lose hope, drop weapons and flee from the scene. Awaiting them within the forest is none other than Minho’s ambush unit. Minho has took a measure to make sure safety is preserved for an extensive period, and judging by the bandits poor recruit, they are less likely to rise again. The Knights raise victory shouts.

Taemin glances down, and quickly retracts his hand from Minho’s wrist. The taller man seizes his hand instead, towering over the young warlock in close proximity. “You listen, and you listen carefully. As long as you are serving me, you share your life with me. I forbid you to risk your life on your own and if I want to keep you from harm, you will yield to my word.” Minho enunciates and Taemin just couldn’t tear his eyes in defy. “Now is that understood?”

Taemin gulps down. “Yes.” He murmurs quietly. The Prince backs away and began shouting orders to restrain Tabard and check for survivors. Taemin let out a sigh. Then he shoots a glare at Minho’s direction. “Insufferable.” He mumbles to himself.

Before long, they are all riding back to the Castle as the sun began to set and the sky changes from a grey blanket to a softer amethyst dye. When they arrive at the City’s arch, Minho instructs his men to continue their ride towards the castle with Tabard. He dismounts his horse and Taemin adhere to his wish to walk up the local streets as the young warlock pulls the reins of their horses.

Taemin observes how Minho greets his people and how people politely wave and bow back at him, their eyes evident with admiration. They see their Crowned Prince got the makings of a great King. Taemin found himself denying that, tho his heart at times agrees. It occurred to him that Minho is an obnoxious Prince at his first glance. His good impression once lost is lost forever. And he hopes it stays that way.

Once they reach the castle gate, they found Kai waiting for them. Taemin chances a quick glance to Minho, who licks his dry lips in falter.

“Welcome back, brother.” Kai says. “And Taemin.” He flashes a small smile to which Taemin promptly replies. Minho caught that small moment.

“I believe I have to thank you, Jongin. For saving my life.” Minho utters.

“Oh. No, please, I think Taemin deserves it more. Hadn’t he pull you away from Tabard, you could have got hurt.” Kai replies, gesturing to the boy who shows both surprise and joy. Minho sniggers.

“I saved him beforehand.” Minho and Taemin locks gaze. “We’re even.”

“Yes. Definitely.” Taemin goes along with, careful not to grit teeth at the taller man.

“The Court is waiting for you.” Kai informs. “You should hurry on.”

“Sure.” Minho agrees, expecting his bearer to follow suit but finding him hesitating. Kai takes the horses reins from Taemin’s hands.

“I’ll take care of the horses. He’s the only ride you have, right? Hurry along the Prince.” He offers and Taemin is glad for once that there is some decent royal around. He smiles gratefully.

“Thank you, Kai.” He cheerily says and stride towards Minho’s heels.

“You’re close with Jongin?” Minho asks, feeling oddly wary of their relationships as they walk towards the Throne room.

“Well, better than any other nobles here.” Taemin replies. Minho knows it’s strange to ask further, so he keeps his mouth shut. He reassures himself that the reason behind his suspicion is only because Taemin is his bearer and he is supposed to be devoted and close to him. There’s nothing special or unfathomable. He rests his case.

When the door to Throne room opens, Minho is instantly welcomed and congratulated by the counsel and the King. Taemin watches as he displays a grateful smile and confer with the people who gather around him. Then, Taemin’s eyes waver to someone else standing nearby the King; Tomas Elyot. What’s more, Elinor is beside him.

The young warlock steps back and eventually leaves the room, leaving behind the citizens of Nairn Kingdom that are unaware of Taemin’s existence. He hurries to the old library and acquires the book of spell. The tingle returns to his hand and Taemin’s heart electrifies at the mere thought of the future foreseen by the great mages of Namyrur. Taemin’s thought wonders to Minho, and he grins.

“The child will see it done.” He vows once again, rekindling his fervour.


	6. Lady Luck of Blue

A cream striped cat walks pass the big gate of Nairn castle, scurrying when it sees a village cart full of rice sacks pulled by two horses trot into the palace ground. As afternoon clouds subside, the four feet animal climbs up the stone walls effortlessly and began journeying to the end of the Knights practice site. His feline eyes soon catch interest on a pair who distanced themselves from the others, sparring with a sword and a shield.

“Come on, Taemin. Here I go again.” Minho calls, swinging the blunt sword he had in hand. Taemin, who had the heavy shield in one arm and a metal helmet on his head, makes hesitant steps to keep alert on any incoming blow from the Prince as sweat runs down his jaw.

“Waist!” Minho hollers, quickly attacking the spot he hinted at Taemin. The latter awkwardly defenses himself, the heaviness weighing him down and draining his energy. But Minho is relentless and he continues his spar as he yells the spot he aims for, “Left foot! Right arm! Chest! Left foot! Head!” Eventually, Minho’s sword laid on Taemin on the last attack and the young warlock could hear bells ringing in his head at the impact between the sword, the helmet and his precious head. He falls to his bottom from dizziness.

“I’m trying here, Taemin.” Minho teases as he plunges his sword on the rigid ground and takes off his leather gauntlet. “How will you toughen up if you can’t even plant your foot properly and deflect my hits?”

“In the first place,” Taemin panted, taking off his helmet and letting fresh air hit his temperate face. “Why do I have to toughen up? It’s not like I’m a Knight!”

“You forgot, Taemin, that two weeks ago you marched into battle by yourself when I opted you to stay safe further away? I figured I’d toughen you up because you never listen to me anyway.” Minho says and Taemin groans in displeasure.

“Is this because of yesterday?” Taemin asks, when he pushed Minho into a lake and thought he’d drown to death.

“You mean when you tripped, squealed and fell into the lake, pulling me as you did so? No, of course not.” Minho replies promptly, hiding the bitterness in his voice. “You’re a real klutz so I’m endowing you a helping hand.” He sees the dread in Taemin’s eyes and could see the boy is a little too tired for another bout. The Prince let out a sigh, deciding it’s enough for today.

“Get on your feet Taemin.” He orders and pulls his sword out to sheathe it. The young warlock lightens up. “We’re going on rounds. Get the Book of Law from my chamber.” Minho adds before striding off, his boots crunching on the soil. Taemin, disappointed, rolls his eyes before he let his exhausted body drops on his back.

“This is… five hells.”

 

~o~

 

The day concludes and the sunrise merry sinks to a quiet summer night. Stars spread across the bleak sky and the moon comes out from behind moving clouds. The crickets sing and the wind picks up, gently rattling the white curtains as it find its way inside a chamber.

Onew looks up from his reading material when the door creaks open softly to welcome Taemin’s return from the public bath. He looks comfortable in his fresh tunic, his golden hair wet and unbrushed and the white towel hanging damp on his left arm.

“Welcome back.” Onew smiles at him. Taemin sees the Book of Spell lying opened on the bed in front of the older man’s lap. The young warlock made his way to his comfy bed and drops on his stomach, sighing deeply.

“What are you reading?” He murmurs.

“A context on summoning an army of dead from the Death Plains.” Onew replies, casually flipping the yellowing pages. “The Twin Wizards composed it. I’m pretty sure it won’t work. Unless it’s another one of their exasperating pranks.” Taemin turns his head, eyeing his guardian with curiosity.

“You knew them?” The young warlock inquires and Onew smiles softly at him.

“Let’s just say I was one of the many victims. They were sons of a great mage that gave service for the Namyrur Kingdom. I watched them grew. They loved creating potions and crafting spells, only they weren’t skilled on that major so their attempts always ended into ruinous prank on their friends.” Onew says, then tilts his head. “I wonder how this spell found its way into this book. If fallen to wrong hands, the consequence wouldn’t be delightful.”

“How so?” Taemin murmurs again.

“Back then, warlocks and enchantresses were like clouds. They’re everywhere. So dealing with the outcome wasn’t that difficult. In present, I don’t think it’s possible.” The older man responds. “Maybe it is fate the book came your way. It chose you. If anyone, you fit the most to wield it.” Onew pats Taemin’s damp hair, cold to his warm hand. The young warlock groans in disagreement, burying his face into the mattress.

“My incompetence knows no boundaries Onew. How is it you find so much faith to put in me?” Taemin rants and the older man draws back in surprise.

“What’s wrong?” He asks. Taemin sits up, facing him.

“It’s been two weeks, Onew. Two darn weeks. I’m Minho’s manservant, I had every chance I could have to kill him. I’ve tried pushing him in a lake, pulling him into a bear’s cave, knocking him with vases, putting venom in his bath water and a hundred times trying to stab him with any sharp weapons I could find nearby just to harm him a little! And every attempt I did never saw light. I’m a true incompetent human being with a slight difference from the others because of my useless magic power!” Taemin fumes. Then he drops his face in his palms. “Uurgh.” He groans.

Onew stares at the young warlock, astonished to hear his outburst. The older man then bursts into a hearty laughter. Only a few minutes later did he catches his breath and collects himself.

“Taemin, you really are King Jaejoong’s son. I wouldn’t doubt you for a second.” Onew says as the latter stares dumbly at him. “It’s a wonder how you two sound so similar.”

“Err.. Which part?” Taemin asks. Onew’s smile suddenly falters as if a veil of sadness has descended. In those silent seconds, Taemin knows there’s something he’s not telling.

“Every part Taemin. You carry his blood, I wouldn’t expect much less.” Onew answers and Taemin can’t find words to respond. “But is it true you’ve never harmed Minho?” Onew shifts the topic and Taemin honestly wants to hear more about his father but putting down the Prince’s name seems more appealing.

“Well, I did punch him once.” Taemin confesses to Onew’s small surprise.

“How did you two become so hateful with one another?”

“Mmm I don’t know. It occurred in the first glance, I guess. He didn’t leave a good impression to me and I don’t think he’s fond of me.” Taemin idly states as his thoughts wonder to the overbearing Prince. “That man is never satisfied unless he’s fawned like a big infant he is.” The younger one complains. Onew laughs some more. The words sounded funnier than Taemin meant to convey and he found himself smiling too.

“Well,” Onew sighs. “Maybe it’s not the time yet. We have to believe in the old foretelling. I do not think you are to blame, Taemin. You are a great warlock and you carry Namyrur Kingdom’s hope on your shoulders, but remember, no one can defy God’s will. We have nothing to lose if we take our time and keep trying our best.” He encourages.

Taemin’s heart soothes and he struggles to ignore the remaining insecurity in his heart. Hanging around Minho had made him realize how inadequate he is. It’s true that the Prince didn’t leave a good impression on him, but it’s not easy to keep a blind eye on his fine qualities, like chivalry and forgiving. Taemin fears that one day Minho’s actions would alter his choices.

“It’s not like I wanted to hate Minho..” Taemin mumbles. He let out a sigh, wondering if it’s time to go to bed. Then there’s a knock on the door and Minho stuck his head inside.

“Taemin, I need you.” He summons quickly, leaving before the latter could refuse and destroying Taemin’s plan to retire for the night.

Taemin punches his mattress once and heaves a breath, smiling grimly. “I take back my word. I do hate him.” He says to Onew before he takes off.

 

~o~

 

Moments later, they are in Minho’s room with the hearth liven with fire to provide warmth. Taemin lifts up the cloth Minho shoved in his hands; a wrinkly, long-sleeved and heavily padded black tunic with side buckles. A black leather vest to be worn over it rests on the Prince’s bed, washed and crumpled.

“You want me to iron these?” Taemin asks exasperatingly. Minho, who was scanning over a short report with a drinking goblet in one hand, makes way around his work table.

“Yes.” He briefly answers. Taemin drops the black tunic over the vest.

“Now?” He reconfirms and Minho puts down his drink on the table before making way to his manservant, matching his energized eyes with Taemin’s drained orbs.

“Yes.” He simply beams.

“And may I ask why you aren’t wearing the usual uniform tomorrow and also why you are looking like an overexcited doggy?” Taemin inquires with a mocking tone when his curiosity keeps growing. “I thought I’m done for the day.”

“Taemin, you work around the clock for me. And you forgot again that I’m your Prince and that you shouldn’t call your future sovereign an ‘overexcited doggy’.”

“Oh. Yeah. I forgot.” The shorter of the two grins mischievously as he bends down to collect the clothes. “I’m sorry, _Prince.”_ He mimicked, knowing the latter is uncomfortable with the title when he used it.

Minho had grown natural with Taemin calling him using his name and although the boy is sometimes foul to him, he learnt to accept this side of Taemin. It put him at ease because Taemin can be anything but dishonest compared to the rest of the servants that keep sucking up to him. He needn’t mask himself in front of Taemin.

“So, my dear Prince, what is it that had made you so eager to see the next sunlight?” Taemin teases as he makes his way to the iron gear he left near the hearth.

“Drop it.” Minho scolds, tailing after him and eventually sits on his work chair as he observes Taemin spread his cloth on the flat, pressing stone installed to the wall.

“Father informed me that an urgent letter from the harbor had arrived earlier.” Minho explains happily. “My mother’s coming home.”

Taemin’s eyes travel up from the cloth iron to see the smile on the Prince’s face. “The Queen? Where had she been?” He asks while Minho shows surprise.

“My mother is Althea of Alyenora. Surely you have heard of Nairn Kingdom’s most renowned merchant clan?”

“Oh. Your mother’s a merchant?” Taemin’s soft expression illustrates interest in the new discovery. Minho is a little curious as to why there are still people who are not aware of their Queen’s endeavor. His mother deserves every admiration in the world. Her eldest son is more than willing to introduce her.

“The Alyenora merchant clan deals with trading gemstones and accessories. Gems, crystals, jades, diamonds, rubies, pearls, all of these, in the highest quality you could ever wish to own in the whole Nairn Kingdom. Mother had been harnessing more unique gemstones that are found only at the other side of the sea and she had been gone for nearly two years in her pursuit.” Minho went on, droning the silence into an excited talk about his most admired woman.

Taemin found the situation quite amusing and his lips graced a sweet smile. He wonders if Minho only wanted to let him know about the Queen or Minho only just admires his own mother too much. But he didn’t want Minho to pause so he keeps to himself. For the first time, Taemin sees the Prince in an adorable prospect. He listens enjoyably as his hands busily press Minho’s black clothing.

Only moments later did Minho’s eyes notice Taemin’s unruly and unbrushed curls when he mentioned his mother’s long, brown hair. “Your hair is not tied.” He points out.

“I just bathed.” Taemin answers, surprised to hear him care. Minho knows it shouldn’t bother him, but as he bites the edge of his thumb, he found himself oddly distracted. With a hassle, he stands and picks up his own comb.

“What are you doing?” Taemin raises his voice, taken aback when Minho approaches him from behind and began caressing his damp hair.

“Be quiet and do your job.” Minho scolds as he combs the golden tresses, smooth in his palm and shiny to his eyes.

“This is creepy.” His manservant sputters. “Excitement can change a personality, I suppose.” Taemin lightly giggles, which sounded surprisingly lively to Minho’s ears.

“You should be grateful. Not every master combs their servant’s hair.” Says Minho, amused at himself. “Your hair is very long. Your back view looks almost like a lady.”

“I’ll take that as an ‘offend’.” Taemin decides.

“I honestly don’t mind.” Minho smirks to the latter’s annoyance. Taemin wriggles his head, messing up Minho’s work.

“Hey!” The prince hits him with the comb he had in hand. “If you don’t stop moving, I’m going to add more work to your list.” Minho taunts and Taemin ceases immediately. The grin slid back on the Prince’s lips. “But you still have to polish my boots and my crown.”

Taemin shudders in irritation. “Minho, you overbearing frog.”

“I’ll take that as a ‘compliment’.” The prince jests. As he laughs, Taemin steps on his toe and Minho jumps away with a yelp. It’s Taemin’s turn to laugh now.

“How dare you!” Minho mutters under his breath before wounding his arm around Taemin’s neck and noogie the poor boy.

“Ow! Ow! The iron is hot! The iron is hot!” Taemin tries to remind the taller man that he is holding the temperate tool in his hand. Minho ignores him anyway. There was a constant knock on the door, which both of them couldn’t hear a midst their argument and soon, the door creaks open. Minho and Taemin freeze and look up.

“Um..” Kai eyed each one of them, feeling odd at the paused scene displayed in front of him. “What are you two doing?” He asks. The arguing duo breaks apart, sending sidelong glances to one another.

“I was just.. grooming.” Minho speaks, putting down the comb on his table as Taemin resumes his work. The prince clears his throat. “What brings you here?”

Kai doesn’t seem convinced with his brother’s answer but he let the case rest. “Father sent me. He went into his vault and found something he thought Mother would love to set eyes on.” Kai smiles to his brother, opening his clenched palm to present the item.

“The family pendant!” Minho bares a genuine delight on his face and he reaches out to take the necklace. Taemin’s interest got the better of him and he put away the iron aside and goes to see.

“What’s this?” The young warlock inquires, curiously inspecting the pendant in Minho’s hand. The colour enamored his eyes. “It’s very charming.”

“It’s our family pendant.” Minho says. “It’s crafted from the first gemstone Mother found during her travel. She was love struck with the colour, so she decided to made it as our family pendant rather than trade it.”

“This gemstone,” Kai chimes in and Taemin’s eyes shift to his. “It is very special because it is found only in one location in all seas.”

The young warlock examines the beautiful translucent shades of soft blues, white and turquoise marked with streaks and pattern of white on the precious gem. It reminds him of sunlight dancing beneath clear seawater. And it is potently drawing his attention.

“Wow.” Taemin murmurs in impression. Minho’s heart swells in proud, knowing that his mother seems well regarded by Taemin now. An hour ago, he wouldn’t give a care. But now, he feels like he had achieved something and the pleasant smile on Taemin’s pink lips counts as his personal credit.

But the mere caress of the nice feeling lingers only briefly. He sees Taemin approaches Jongin to inspect the same necklace clasped around his brother’s neck and even strokes the smooth gem. Jongin seems unfazed by the intimate act.

“It’s a little feminine, but the colour is pretty.” Taemin comments as he flashes a friendly smile to the taller man. Minho’s intolerance takes its toll.

“Come on, it’ll only look feminine on someone like you.” Minho scoffs at the boy as he tries to put the necklace on himself. Both Kai and Taemin stares at him, puzzled to his scornful tone. The Prince’s effort on putting the necklace on bears no triumph. Minho’s sudden change of attitude perplexes Kai, but realization soon dawns on Taemin. He let out a sigh.

“Come here, let me do it for you.” The young warlock offers and goes to Minho’s back, clasping the silver locks properly. Kai mentions something about visiting a tavern and thereafter wishes a good night to Minho and Taemin before leaving.

“You’re doing it again.” Taemin says when the door clicks shut.

“Do what?” Minho retorts.

“I don’t know! Jealousy?” The latter exclaims, bringing in his mind previous similar situation. Minho sniggers sarcastically.

“Why would I be jealous? It’s you. There’s no merit to it.”

“You’re being ridiculous.” Taemin walks away to resumes his job while Minho still won’t admit to him.

“You’re the one being ridiculous here.” The Prince argues.

“Oh, in what way?”

“You call my brother Kai instead of Jongin.” Minho itemizes. Taemin’s brows arch in bafflement.

“What’s wrong with calling him Kai? I see no harm done! Everyone else calls him with the same name.” He defends, recalling the farmers he passed by and the grannies whom Kai had afternoon tea with in the palace kitchen.

“Oh really? List me the ‘everyone’.” Minho demands, folding his arms over his chest. Taemin gawks at the man in front of him that renders him speechless.

He grunts loudly in frustration then pouts to himself, deciding to ignore Minho. At that moment, the surprisingly adorable sight makes Minho feels the tension disperse as once again, he found himself arguing with his manservant over some nonsensical subject. He suppresses his laughter and tosses his gaze outside the window to the starry night sky with a small smile.

“Tis really a good night.”

 

~o~

 

The very next morning, Taemin creaks open the door to Minho’s room, stepping into the ever familiar space with a bowl of water in his hands. The birds chirp from the opened windowpane and dazzling white rays spill onto the grey stone floor.

Taemin’s eyes swept over the messy bundle of white blankets abandoned on the Prince’s bed and he stops his steps as his eyes waver to the man leaning on the worktable, tossing an apple in one hand.

“Woah, someone’s excited.” He muses with a grin, knowing Minho too well to say he’s not an early riser.

“Shut up.” Minho replies, but finding his lips tugging up at the mere thought of the Queen’s return. Taemin places the washing bowl by the bedpost.

“Did you slept or did you just tossed around?” Taemin asks. To him, it looks like a wild dog had thrashed around on the bed sheets like how it would on a flowerbed.

Minho stretches out his limbs as he mumbles an incoherent reply. He put down the apple and makes his way to the bowl of water to wash his face and Taemin fetches a small towel for the Prince to wipe on. When the bed is made and the Book of Law is sent from the old library as per usual, Taemin helps Minho into his attire in front of a full-length mirror.

“Have you gone through the banquet meal list?” Minho inquires.

“Not yet.” Taemin answers, then says, “Lift your arm.”

“Well then, have you checked the hall? Are there enough seats?” Minho asks again as the black tunic embraces him down, messing his hair a little.

“The bearer didn’t allow a way in.” The young warlock answers again. “Turn around.” He adds as Minho faces his reflection.

“What about Mother’s room? I did remind you to send maids, right?” The Prince asks once more. Taemin sighs as he put the vest up for Minho.

“They know their job when it’s necessary.”

“I still need confirmation.” Minho insists, sliding his arms through the sleeveless black leather. “Also, the apples. Have someone picked out a fresh lot?” Minho catches Taemin’s pupils shift to the left, clearly trying to avoid eye contact through the mirror reflection.

“Probably.” The boy responds.

“Taemin!” Minho raises his voice in alarm, whirling around to face the boy, knowing that this calls for a round of scolding.

“Why are you so fussy anyway? There are others ready to serve the Queen too, you needn’t be so wary!” Taemin spouts.

“Apparently, someone here forgot he’s serving the Prince! There’s nothing wrong with me. It’s you, why aren’t you thrilled in any way?!” Minho retorts.

“Because I don’t get it!” Taemin responds, faltering a little before he adds on, “I have never been in your place.” When Taemin lowers his voice, Minho didn’t have a heart to raise his in reply.

“What do you mean?” He inquires. There’s a shade of sadness layering his bearer’s eyes and he wants to know why. Taemin heaves a sigh, shoulders sagging down.

“I never waited for someone to come home. I have always been by myself.” He confesses. “I didn’t get a chance to meet my mother or father.” The young warlock never expected he’d sound so pitiful. He wishes he was better now that he’s facing this man, whom he sworn to kill.

Minho couldn’t think of words to reply. He can feel the slightest anger he had a few seconds ago dissolve into a terrible stream of guilt and sympathy. He stares in stupor at Taemin, who probably thought acting ordinarily is natural in this kind of occasion. How can he himself hope to understand when he never been in Taemin’s place too? Initially, Minho was insanely sure his bearer deserves a scolding. Now, he can only feel remorse eating him inside out.

Minho licks his dry lips. He needs to fix this. Minho wonders what he should talk about until his eyes notice Taemin’s shabby clothing.

“I don’t mind the rest, but have you got proper clothing for this evening?” Minho inquires. Taemin checks himself out.

“Is this not passable?” He asks. The deep brown tunic he wore had a few broken threads and the thin overcoat looks as if it has seen much better days.

“It’s not quite to my satisfactory.” Minho replies.

“Are you mocking me?” Taemin folds his arms, squinting in suspicion at his master.

“Believe me, I never meant to sound that way.” Minho promptly smiles at him. “But if it did, allow me to make atonement for it. Come.” He quickly pulls Taemin’s wrist and strides out his room. The young warlock complained but along the way, he figures it is pointless anyhow.

 

~o~

 

An hour later, Taemin found himself dragged into a fabric store in Vawdrey City. Stocks of cotton and silks lined the walls and sewing machines are positioned on each four working tables that almost made the room crowded. Minho watches with a smile as the plump seamstress, Mrs. Belle, fusses around the confused boy while her two assistants abide her every command.

“Oh dear, you are very thin, are you not? And you got some pretty long legs, do you not? And a fair complexion that is extremely notable!” She exclaims, measuring Taemin’s slender body swiftly. “Let me see if I can whip up something perfect for you.”

“No, Mrs. Belle.” Minho stops her before she began rummaging through her countless, colourful fabrics. “I appreciate your talent, but I was hoping you could get him a ready-made attire. I’m afraid we don’t have much time until the Queen’s return.”

“My my, how inconsiderate was I. Of course, your highness. Right away.” She bows with a flushed smile before leading her assistant into the supply room, where they kept their stocks.

“You know, Minho.” Taemin says, squirming in discomfort as he stands on a heightened pedestal. “This is totally unnecessary. I’m seriously concerned right now.”

To his comment, Minho let out a small laughter. “I’m showing compassion and I hear this. What are you so concerned about?”

“Is this a trap or something? Are you planning to make me work for you for the rest of my lifetime?” Taemin implores, wondering how much an attire made by Mrs. Belle would cost. Minho laughs some more.

“You lack in ability to be a proper servant and your manners require lots of polishing. I wouldn’t trade anything to have a servant like you for a lifetime.” The Prince replied. Taemin wanted to ask why Minho won’t sack him, but he gradually remembers the answer.

“So you still won’t fire me because you gave your word you won’t? Do all Princes do that?” The young warlock asks nonchalantly, mystified as to why Minho never seemed to show desire on expelling him. So far, he only got mad on every quarrel they shared.

“It’s not because I’m a Prince, idiot.” Minho responds, leaning on a tabletop and folding his arms over his chest. “Faith is the essence of confidence in one person towards another. What matters most in a good man is how well he keeps his word. If I am to become a leader someday, I need my people to have faith in me.”

When Taemin shows stun at his answer, Minho grins amusedly. “Was that too elaborative? You always seemed bothered about my reason for keeping you as my manservant.”

“I’m not bothered.” Taemin retorts. “Just… curious.” He resists the thought pressing on the back of his mind, echoing admiration for Minho. Why can’t this man be a real jerk? He wishes in his heart.

Moments later, Mrs. Belle comes back with an attire of Taemin’s size. The young warlock found himself dressed into a cream-coloured, long cotton vest over a long-sleeved white tunic. When Taemin flicks his gaze to his master, Minho gives him a nod of approval.

“You look good.” Minho comments as they walk out the shop side by side. Taemin undid his braid that had loosened and ties his golden hair into a high ponytail.

“Thanks. It’s very comfortable.” He smiles back at the taller man, his eyes forming crescents and his plump cheeks reminding Minho of lightly baked buns.

“Have you had breakfast?” Minho inquires and Taemin casts him a sidelong glance, wondering why the Prince asks him this all of the sudden.

“I had a mug of tea.” He answers.

“Great. Let’s get some bread rolls then.” Minho beams decidedly and pulls Taemin’s wrist, briskly striding towards a small bakery. Taemin doesn’t know what had triggered Minho to buy him breakfast this morning, but the more he tries to object, the more stronger resolve he ignites inside the Prince.

From then on, he decides to obey Minho, who leads him from one door to another. They even got invited into children’s piano lesson when they passed by a neighbourhood on the way back. Minho was unskilled with the instrument, but children adore him greatly and he played with them well. Taemin liked that.

When they return to the castle, it is already afternoon and the Queen’s arrival is imminent. Minho visits his Father in the Throne room, who was discussing archery craftsmanship with Jongin. Taemin did Minho’s laundry and goes around the castle to find Onew. He was helping Yoogeun to harvest fresh apples.

When Minho and Taemin rendezvous, it was already late afternoon and Queen Althea’s party and carriages have arrive in the palace ground. King Changmin steps out to welcome his wife home, but the Queen is nowhere in sight.

“Where’s Thea?” He asks his eldest son, who was searching for his mother as well.

“Knowing Mother, she’s probably on horseback.” Jongin answers instead with a smile.

As if on cue, a brown horse trots through the big gate and the wind blows the rider’s long, auburn hair to her back gently. As soon as she climbs down her mount and straightens her simple cerulean blue dress, King Changmin embraces her and plants a kiss on her forehead. She smiles up to him.

A beautiful woman, Taemin thought. She had a classic beauty, one that exhibits a matured vibe and a slightly tanned skin. However, what draw his attention are her eye colours. One eye of her is hazel brown and the other, a light blue. Taemin stares in amazement.

“Welcome home, love.” The King says, caressing her hair.

“I’m back, dear. Now where are my two sons?” She chimes. Both Minho and Jongin approaches them and receive a big, loving hug they yearned for. “Oh my wee darlings! I trust you both are in good health?”

“Of course, Mother.” Minho replies, a smile poised on his lips.

“I told you Mother wouldn’t be in the carriage.”Kai grins. The Queen chuckles.

“I couldn’t spare any of the gemstones behind. If I rode the carriage, I would only take up space so I figured a horseback ride is more efficient.” She replies happily. “My expedition managed to reap a big stone in the Dessert of Eagles. It took effort but it’s very beautiful. See, this one is made of it.” She enlightens, flashing the long necklace hung around her neck. A polished jewel adorns the silver ornament.

“Dessert of Eagles? That place is crawling with bandits.” Minho recalls horrifyingly. He knows he shouldn’t grimace as much, but when he’s worried, it shows.

“Oh darling, it was fine. I have a Knight, remember?” His mother assures, gesturing to the man holding the reins to his and her horse a few feet away.

“You’ve done well, Seunggi.” The King compliments gruffly and the man bows with a charming smile.

“Never mind that! I thought you’d be more interested in this gemstone. I was looking forward to your reaction, mind you. It was a remarkable discovery.” The Queen huffs at Minho, feigning a sulk.

“No, Mother, you got it all wrong! I like it, really. The blue is pretty.” Minho spouts.

“It’s not even blue.” She replies laughingly. Taemin look over the piece of jewelry and at once distinguish the deeper hue than ordinary blue.

“Lazuli.” He murmurs to himself.

“Pardon?” Althea perks up. “Who said that?” She searches around and Taemin swells in panic once her eyes land on him. “Was it you, boy?”

“Um. Err..” The young warlock didn’t know how to respond when the King, Kai and Minho turn to gaze at him as well.

“Could you repeat that?” The Queen requests, prompting him with an encouraging smile as if to say, ‘you need not be afraid’.

“Lazuli.” Taemin answers.

“Aha! He knows this gemstone!” She says, pleased to find someone who does and instantly advances to him. “What is your name, boy?”

“It’s Taemin.” He flashes a gratified smile. Althea was taken by his adorable features, but she held it in. She doesn’t want to scare him with a sudden cuddle. She’s the Queen and it would effortlessly look odd.

“Ah, Taemin. I remember. You were appointed as Minho’s manservant, didn’t you?” King Changmin utters, and then glances to his son. “Well this is a surprise.”

“What is?” Minho reacts.

“That you haven’t fire Taemin, isn’t it obvious?” Jongin says.

“It’s not like I’m not familiar with Minho’s selective preferences when it comes to settle on one manservant, but had it worsen during the time I was absent from home?” The Queen inquires. Both Changmin and Jongin nods together. “My, you must have it tough, Taemin.” She pats his shoulder. Taemin wanted to nod in agreement, but he senses Minho’s glare on him.

“Not at all, Your Highness. Really.” Taemin enunciates, gritting teeth behind his smile. Minho sighs heavily.

“So what would you like to do now Mother?” He shifts the topic.

“Mm, I don’t know. I feel like riding Rhoan. It’s been so long since I saw him. I didn’t get to enjoy my ride earlier since I’m in a dress.” She muses, tugging her dress a little and wrinkling her nose.

“I’m sure your stallion misses you as well. And a ride before a meal would bring in our appetite for the evening banquet. Would you want me to accompany you then?” The King offers, smiling fondly at his wife.

“Wonderful!” She agrees whole-heartedly. “Jongin, Minho, you two as well?”

“Of course.” Kai smiles back.

“Certainly.” Minho replies.

“What about you? Will you come with us?” The Queen gazes at Taemin hopefully.

“Me?”

“Him?” Minho asks. His mother nods expectantly.

“Come on, it’s to commemorate my homecoming and your success in meeting Minho’s expectations.” She tries to persuade.

“He’s certainly not what I ever expected.” Minho mumbles, folding his arms over his chest.

“I think you should come too.” Jongin voices out. “Alastor needs his exercise, don’t you agree?” He reminds attentively. Taemin is awfully hesitant but he is also thankful.

“I’d be happy if you would do us the pleasure, Taemin.” King Changmin adds on, fluently pressurizing the young boy. Taemin flickers a quick glance to Minho in hope for a little help.

“It’s fine as long as you don’t give any trouble.” He says nonchalantly. Taemin figures there’s nowhere out anymore.

“I’d be delighted to.” He consents, presenting a small smile. The Queen put her hands together in an ecstatic gesture.

“Great. Let us assemble here right after we freshen up.” She states before climbing the stairs to the front door in high spirits beside her faithful husband. A few servants began to move the carriages ahead to unload the luggage into the castle by the rear arch door. Kai says goodbye to Minho and Taemin afterwards.

“What luck.” Minho states, strolling to the bridge that leads to the stable. Taemin follows behind closely.

“What luck?” The young warlock questions. Minho gives him a sidelong glance, wearing a pleasant expression.

“My mother seems to have taken a liking to you.”

“Speaking of your Mother,” Taemin interjects spiritedly. “Why does she have different eye colours?”

“Oh, I forgot to tell you about that.” Minho says. “Mother’s right eye is blind.” To his reply, Taemin quickly glances to him with surprise.

“She looked perfectly fine to me.”

“She is. Her blue eye is blind since she was born but she never had complication with it. She used to be called the One-eyed Blue Lady.” Minho replies, stopping his tracks and moving away when a couple of children run pass him then resumes his steps.

“Why?” Taemin asks.

“Because Mother likes blue very much and her dresses are mostly of blue dye.” Minho answers. “Why do you think our family pendants are in blue colour when Nairn’s insignia is red?”

Taemin’s mouth forms an ‘o’ at the new unearthing. “Queen Althea is a very nice person.” He comments and smiles at the Prince.

“I’m glad we see eye to eye.” Minho says, stepping into a stableroom. He walks to the second stall and pats the black stallion. “Now put the saddle on Greyfell. I’m riding him.” He orders and strides pass Taemin, who stood in trance. “I’ll be waiting in my chamber with my riding boots. Be sure to hurry.” Minho adds with a grin. Taemin knows that the next job is to polish his boots and his lively spirit goes down a drain in a rush. He let out a sigh.

“I got it, _Prince.”_


	7. The Subtle Sentiment

The sounds of hoof beats pounding on the brown soil as galloping horses pace through the greens of the slightly steep hill resonate through the vast stretches of the forest. Small birds hum on tree branches, wild eagles soar high in the sky, foxes scurry astray from the horse’s path and the grazing deer lift their heads to watch in interest at the five riders as they come to pass.

Exhilaration fills Taemin’s lungs as Alastor’s firm and steady gallops sprint in an excited ride. He can tell that his mount craved for this. It’s been so long since Taemin left the castle and he is promptly reminded how he loves the spacious forest, the fast wind, the endless freedom and the rushing elation that renew his senses over and over when he rides Alastor. Once put together, they make a good batter.

Minho’s eyes watch Taemin’s prim control over his ride and the great synchronization between the two. Greyfell is always revered as one of the fastest stallions in the Kingdom, obviously so because of the vigilant care it received as Minho’s favourite. But looking at Alastor’s pace now, he might have found his match. The Prince grins and he bids his mount to approach Taemin. However, he was one step too late.

Taemin spares a quick glance to his side when a white mount come within reach, its eyes fixed ahead in focus. The rider, Kai, smiles knowingly at him and the young warlock dwells on the meaning behind those curved lips. Kai gives his horse the cue to lengthen his stride and it goes ahead of Alastor. Taemin instantly understands. He accepts the challenge and squeezes his calves and heels on Alastor’s side, not wanting to lose the race.

Greyfell’s strides falter and eventually, it comes to a trot. A gripping frustration plagues Minho and he tries to sort the numerous words that come to mind.

“Would you look at that?” A feminine voice draws nearer from behind. The Queen rides besides Minho, a smile poised on her lips and her long braid pulled over her right shoulder. She wore her new riding habit that had Nairn’s crest sewn on the back, prominently and proudly presenting a royalty. The King follows closely besides her, looking over the racing two.

“Taemin is an excellent horseman.” Changmin says, nodding in impressments. “I’ve never seen Jongin so intent on winning. I’d imagine Minho in his place right now.”

“Against Taemin? I’d rather him not assume any possibility to win over me.” Minho promptly replies, tho he knows Taemin is the only one who dares to confront, defy and brave up to him. It would be a shame to pass up anything when it comes to dealing with one such person. In his case, there’s only Taemin. A match with him is a great welcome because Minho finds Taemin’s rows of quarrels and arguments keep him from boredom these days.

“Gentlemen, as much as I enjoy riding, I wasn’t referring to whatever has caught either of your interests. My notion is purely what you can see in one simple glance! They look good together.” His Mother explains, smiling cheerfully. What she meant to say is that Taemin and Jongin look like a twin, they have surprisingly similar visage.

But Minho blindly perceives her words as otherwise. It obviously bothered him, however, he’d rather not submit to what he currently suffers as what Taemin described _‘jealousy’_. Why would he, in the first place? Taemin do say ridiculous stuff sometimes and Minho wonders why it stirs him up so much.

Feeling nonsensical and warm all of the sudden, Minho kicks the side of his horse and he gradually gains speed, leaving behind his parents. There’s one argument that Minho still dwells until now. No matter how many times Taemin disagrees, Minho strongly believes that his manservant should be loyal and faithful to him, that Taemin should be closer to him and not friendlier with other Master. As of late, Minho comes across Taemin and Jongin together and he doesn’t really fancy the sight.

Right now, Minho witnesses Taemin’s blissful grin as the boy rides beside his brother, who seems thrilled by the race they set up. The Crown Prince, feeling unwittingly impulsive, prompts his mount to stride faster, not wanting to be left behind. Minho’s eyes set on the ground for a moment.

A small ball of white unexpectedly scampers right in front of Greyfell’s path. Distinctly recognizing it as a rabbit kit, Minho pulls the reins of his horse in panic and fear of hurting the harmless creature. Greyfell’s steps cease in no time and he bucks up, neighing loudly in shock, managing to toss Minho from his back while the rabbit kit runs away in fright.

Althea and Changmin, startled to see Minho hit the ground with a loud thud, hurry to their son’s side. Taemin glances to his back upon hearing Greyfell’s cry. As soon as he sees Minho propped on the ground with the Queen at his side, he knows there’s something wrong. As they neared, they could hear the Queen huffing worriedly at Minho.

“What happened?” Taemin asks, dismounting. Minho spares a quick, heated glance at him.

“Nothing.” He replies nonchalantly.

“Greyfell was speeding up.” Althea explains instead. “But Minho sort of stopped him. It bucked up and forced Minho off its back.”

“Were you avoiding something?” Taemin asks Minho again. The Prince decides not to answer as he felt like it. The young warlock is at a complete loss why Minho appears furious at him.

Minho tries to stand by pushing himself up but he immediately retracts his left hand from touching the ground and hisses in pain. Taemin can gauge from his reaction that he hurt himself. The young warlock gets to Alastor and detaches the saddlebag he put on earlier.

“Show it to me.” Taemin instructs Minho as he kneels by the Prince’s side.

“Why would I?” Minho refuses, scooting away from his manservant.

“Just show it to me.” Taemin matches Minho’s fiery eyes with his. Althea, the nearest observer at Minho’s side, stares in interest as do her husband and her other child.

“You don’t tell me to do things.” Minho says, stubbornly resisting Taemin.

The latter, on the other hand, bites his lower lip. He suppresses the desire to yell at the Prince all the thoughts that went through his mind. To think he was concerned about Minho’s welfare a minute ago. However he can’t. Not with the presence of the Queen and the King. Taemin will try a different reproach.

“Come! Oh my dear shy Prince!” He pleads, instantly catching Minho’s attention. “I am deeply concerned for your wellbeing! Do you not see? It is as clear as your beautiful doe eyes that you need help! Will you not hear my fretful plea?” Taemin stresses on sarcastically with a hint of sadness in his own eyes and a mocking grin playing on his lips.

Somewhere along the line, Minho caught the drift and now, he just wants to smack the back of Taemin’s head. The young warlock prays that the Prince stops being stubborn and heed quietly. This man had been nothing but trouble and dilemma for him.

“You’re sick, Taemin. The only one who needs help here is you.” Minho scoffs at and tries to stand again. Annoyed and driven livid, Taemin grips his fist and smacks the top of Minho’s head.

“Don’t be such a willful child! Why can’t you just listen to me and stay put when I tell you to?!” He bellows, surprising the audience greatly while Minho writhes in pain.

“You didn’t have to hit me!” Minho complains.

“I wouldn’t have to if you weren’t so stubborn!” The latter retorts. Taemin tugs the Prince’s hand and examines the grazed marks on his palm covered by crimson blood. Minho had scraped his palm on a coarse, flat stone half buried in soil earlier. The young warlock pulls out the leather water container from his saddle and pours the cool water over the wound.

Althea glances to his husband, who eyed her back with pure amazement and relief. Kai breaks into a smile upon seeing his parents who seems pleased to learn why Minho could settle down with Taemin. He needs Taemin. They have seen none who can handle Minho the way Taemin did and eventho it was faint, they can see the spark between the two. Althea’s heart waltzes in happiness.

“Ow!” Minho yanks his hand away when Taemin attempts to apply a creamy concoction on his wound.

“Don’t be such a girl, Minho. I barely touched it.” Taemin comments and snatches the taller man’s hand again. The touch of Taemin’s hand to his is strikingly cold and Minho found himself gazing at Taemin’s side profile as his wound is treated. It’s a little comforting to see his manservant does indeed, bear concerns for his welfare. Minho is not keen on the thought of Taemin hating him.

“There. Do you want me to dress the wound?” Taemin asks, catching Minho’s eyes that had stared back for a little more than a moment. Minho pulls his hand away.

“No, there’s no need for that.” He answers and stands up, leaving behind Taemin and the rest of the group to be at Greyfell’s side, half a dozen trees away. Taemin let out a sigh and begins to collect the medication bottle into his saddlebag. Until his eyes sees three pairs of boots in front of him and looks up slowly to spot the King, the Queen and Kai gazing back at him. Reminded at how he behaved towards Minho, the Crown Prince himself earlier, Taemin gasps in shock.

“I think we should call it a day, My Lord.” Althea smiles lovingly. King Changmin nods in agreement.

 

~o~

 

The wind blows a fallen leaf that rested on a closed windowpane of the Nairn castle. The fragile sheet scuffles up in the air current, falling short on reaching the vermilion sky before it gracefully descends on the soil and crunched under a man’s boot on his way home.

The cold draft coming in from Minho’s chamber’s window sends a chill up his naked top. The Prince closes the wooden panel urgently, thinking that the next season is stepping closer each passing moon. The tip of Taemin’s fingers goes numb each time he empties the water from the heavy buckets to fill Minho’s bath.

“Make sure it’s warm enough.” Minho says from behind the screen as he peels off his pants. Taemin, blinking twice at the sudden hint, hurriedly dips his left hand into the tub. The young warlock gets a little flustered when he ascertain that the temperature is not, in any way, warm enough for Minho. But he calms down and closes his eyes, with his hand still dip into the cooling water.

 _“Fir oumrye.”_ Taemin chants in a whisper. As his eyes glazed over a glassy light blue for a flash, an ethereal warmth spread through the water in the tub. Minho comes out from the other side of the screen with a towel covering his bottom. Taemin straightens up and smiles widely.

“Go ahead.” He gestures. Minho eyed him suspiciously at first, but the Prince comes into the tub nonetheless. The clean water rubs off the grime and he can feel the warmth absorbing the fatigue and exhaustion from his muscles and essences. Minho splatters water onto his face. He sighs in satisfaction and closes his eyes.

“Even Taemin can do the right job at times, huh?” Minho jests with a playful grin. Taemin glares at the man after he picked up the clothes strewn on the floor. He vividly recalls the accident a few days past, when he was carrying out the same job; Taemin lifted a bucket and unfortunately slipped on the watery stone floor, fell harshly on his back and fainted right after the empty bucket hit his head.

“Minho, if you’re still talking about that.. I’ll smack you again.” Taemin warns as he walks to the laundry basket next to the wardrobe and drops the clothing article, all the while watched by the Prince.

“You know I was the one who lifted you up?” Minho inquires.

“Yes. And you slapped me awake.” Taemin replies. His master chuckles.

“Only once. You woke up right after that. You should have seen yourself.” Says Minho, then laughs a little, earning a glare from Taemin.

“Stop laughing, it’s not funny.” The young warlock utters bitterly, then pouts. He glances to the laundry basket again, his hands on his hips. “I’ll leave you to your laughing then, Prince. I’m sending your laundry downstairs.” Taemin proclaims sulkingly. To his manservant’s words, Minho whirls around immediately and the tub water splashes loudly in reply.

“No, wait! Stay.” Minho calls out, halting Taemin who’s halfway towards the mahogany door. The boy looks back at him with a perplexed expression, the basket clutched under his right arm.

“Why should—“

“Just stay.” Minho cut his words, adding fume to his tone. “That’s an order.”

Taken aback, Taemin stood rigid for a moment but soon regains his composure and Minho sees his manservant’s brows crease together. It wasn’t long before a mouthful of defying comments burst out of Taemin’s small lips. Good, he thought.

Minho knows that every time Taemin sends his laundry downstairs, he would pass by the bout grounds and Jongin would call out to him and pretty soon, the two would engross themselves into a friendly conversation that serves Minho’s eyes soreness and his mind some distress. He had been watching their development for quite some time. Why would someone like Taemin be closer to his own brother than himself? Minho can’t possibly accept that.

Taemin felt the need to talk back to Minho and he tries to sound a little subtle because lately, he has been lashing on Minho a lot. And although it is not his own volition, Taemin do feel a tad bit guilty for that. However, now he’s just plain baffled. Minho complained he doesn’t do his work properly, but when Taemin wants to do the work he is usually urged on, Minho commands him to stay. Who wouldn’t go enraged?

Seeing that a small smile is gracing Minho’s feature, Taemin pauses his whining. “Now what’s gotten into you?” The Prince perks up at the attention.

“Nothing. Just thinking that pouting really suits you.” He answers.

“Someday, I’ll drown you in that tub.” Taemin curses.

“Never mind that, come and massage me.” Minho says casually, turning his back towards Taemin. The latter gazes at his broad shoulders with bewilderment. “And that’s an order too.” He adds. Altho pissed, Taemin complies nevertheless.

“I hate you so much.” Taemin murmurs as his hands work on the smooth skin.

“I heard that.” Minho responds, shutting his eyes to relinquish Taemin’s kneading that leaves a nice, relaxing sensation on his shoulders.

A crow’s distant calling from outside sounds clearer and crispier now that both of them stop talking, a sign for the rest of its kind to return to their nest for a night’s rest. Minho’s thoughts wander to the reports he needs to handle by the next daylight but the weight of dozing off pretty soon topples over those strenuous notions.

Taemin realizes that Minho is snoozing off as soon as the Prince’s head nods forward a couple of times. Pleased, Taemin stops massaging his shoulders. But then Minho starts to mumble something. The warlock draws nearer to listen, feeling the bath’s warm steam blowing on his face.

“Don’t stop...” Minho mutters, his mouth slightly agape and his cheeks tinted a slight pink. From the tips of his wet hair, water drips ever so slowly and his head lolls to the left slightly every time he nods. Taemin chuckles at the sight.

“You can appear cute too, I see.” He says to himself. Taemin is about to pull back when he hears a few words coming out of Minho’s lips again.

“Stupid Tae..min..” Minho faintly murmurs, snapping something inside Taemin.

“I take my words back. You have the ugliest mug ever existed.” The young warlock murmurs back, wondering why he is talking to the sleeping Prince. Taemin straightens up and sighs.

The corner of his eye catches a flash of light from a far and Taemin flicks a glance to the object. It is a silver letter opener left unattended on Minho’s desk, bouncing lights flickered towards it. In that mere silent moment, a heinous question creeps into Taemin’s mind.

Why shouldn’t he finish Minho now?

Taemin glances around, eventho he knows he will find no one. His heartbeats steadily intensify. Breathing within the bounds of the four walls are Minho and him, alone. There’s no excusable reason to not attempt assassination, what with Minho dozing in his bath and all. Taemin feels like there’s something wrong with the idea, but as grueling it is to remove the concern occupying his mind now, the heavier the responsibility resting on him weigh up. Anxiety builds up in him. Tension in the air riles animatedly.

Taemin gulps down the nonexistent lump in his throat. A bead of sweat rolls down his jaw. He licks his dry lips and wonders why his gullet has suddenly gone parched.

 _“Owaten mich.”_ Taemin chants, sounding ever so wispily. His eyes gleam and the letter opener that he chose to use as a weapon lift from the table and soar towards his direction. Once the cold metal comes into his grip, Taemin’s hand starts trembling. He is so far terrified that he no longer knows why.

Taemin tightens his grip. He glances to Minho’s peaceful back, sucking in and releasing deep breaths of sleep. Nightfall is fast approaching. The young warlock holds up the silver and closes his eyes. He releases his breath.

And he swings his hand down.

But then there’s a knock and the door flung open. Taken in surprise and panicked, Taemin gasps, drops the letter opener into the bath and on the spur of the moment, hugs Minho’s back tightly. The Prince awakens in alarm as the water splashes loudly. Someone came in but Taemin shuts his eyes as the fear of being discovered seized him still. A pregnant silence follows right after.

Minho doesn’t understand. Not even a bit. It felt like he blinked and lost track of everything in one second. How did he fell asleep in the presence of someone he never been at peace with? Why is Taemin hugging him tightly? Why is Taemin’s heart beating fastly?

“Oh my.” Came a womanly voice. Minho glances at her direction. “How intimate.” She chuckles.

“Mother?” The Prince dubs. Taemin, endowed with realization, part from Minho’s back with a horrid fluster.

“Y-Your Majesty!” Taemin bends for a bow. He spares another look at her loving expression, adorning a perceptive smile for the viewers. She doesn’t seem to have an air of a witness of anything out of the ordinary so Taemin tries to pull himself together, strictly willing his heartbeats to slow down.

“What were you two doing?” Althea inquires. It seems like she had interrupted their private moment and something’s grinding at the back of her mind that she didn’t turn up at the precise time but her heart thrilled at the mere thought of it. Catching people in surprise is one of her wicked passion.

“I-I was, um, massaging Min— the Prince.” Taemin says.

“And apparently, I fell asleep through it.” Minho adds, sensing that Taemin is a little out of sorts. “Why are you here Mother? Shouldn’t you get ready for the banquet?”

“Yes, I know dear. Everyone is fussing around the castle.” She says. “I think I’m already ready, right how I am. Beauty is written all over my face, right?” Althea jests whilst smiling charmingly and her son laughs at her frankness.

“I can see that very well. But why come all the way here?” Minho inquires, curious to hear her reason.

“Can’t I be in my own son’s chamber?” The Queen says, strolling casually towards the canopy bed, draped with a transparent sandy cloth on its roof. She runs her hand on the satin smooth, made coverlet. “I still remember decorating your room myself.” Althea clasps her hands together over her chest, her eyes a distant-like glimmer as her younger days flash before her.

“I’m bathing, Mother.” Minho gives notice, figuring he should come out of the bath by now and wondering if his mother takes note of the sight.

“Aw, come on Minho. I used to bathe you all the time! And you were so keen on having a naked adventure and would jump out of the tub and ran out the room every single time. I would howl ‘Prince’s little butt!’, then everyone went frantic chasing you, yelling ‘Prince! Prince!’ after you.” Althea recollects, imbuing heavy embarrassment within his son.

“Pfft.” Taemin snickers, grinning at the revelations. Sensing Minho’s glare on himself, Taemin quickly tries to chase away the amusement but finding it to no avail. “I’m sorry, I can’t help it.”

“Would you like to hear the rest?” Althea offers.

“Mother!” Minho shouts with fluster and the Queen laughs in respond. If there’s anything Minho hates to see happening in present, it is Taemin listening to his own mortifying tale of childhood escapade. His mother seems to have taken a light on shedding his cool composure and Minho attempts to steer the conversation elsewhere.

Taemin’s lips graces a smile as he gaze at the bond between the two. You can never sever water, not even with the sharpest blade and the same principle manifests in the link between a child and its parent. There’s no affection in this world that could ever be on par with the love amongst a family that shares laughter, sadness, contentment and melancholy. It is something different. For a second, the young warlock found himself willing to give up everything and wishing he would have that ‘something’. But the thought withdraws before long.

“Actually, I came to see Taemin.” Althea professes unexpectedly.

“Me?” Taemin gives her a blank look. “Why?”

“I have something to give you.” She says, beaming serenely. “I was born into a noble family. Served by many as the Lady of the House and I’ve lived long enough to know.” Althea began. “People go a long way to win the hearts of their monarchs. They would rather be regarded as submissive and unvoiced, distancing themselves firmly so they don’t get more than what they bargained for. However, Taemin, you displayed something that made me marvel. I don’t dare name it, but I don’t hate.” The Queen affirms, making way to the said boy and entrusts an ornament she had in palm in his. “It’s a pleasure to have you here.” She adds lastly.

Astonished and speechless, Taemin’s eyes scan the item the Queen handed over to him that felt cold to his touch. It is a silver bracelet, adorned with a round Larimar stone and intricately engraved on its clasp. For one moment, he is deeply taken by its splendor but he quickly declines.

“I can’t have this, Your Majesty. It’s too much for someone like me.” He says. In fact, he doesn’t even deserve the praises the Queen showered him. Not even a slight bit. If anyone should want Taemin to disappear from the face of the world, it should be the mother of the person he vowed to kill. And she’s standing in front of him. He hadn’t done anything productive for any sides, nor Nairn, neither Namyrur. Why should he be appreciated?

She has just known this child today, but Althea loathes seeing him miserable. But that’s exactly what he is showing. She is clueless about the sad thoughts going through his mind. The least she could do is offer a kind smile. But she has no intent to leave with the bracelet so she takes his wrist and fasten the ornament.

“I insist. Please.” Althea implores. Taemin flickers a gaze at Minho, not knowing why he is doing so. Maybe he hoped for help.

“I don’t see why you shouldn’t take it, Taemin.” The Prince says, smiling charmingly at him. Taemin is not the most excellent manservant, but Minho knows he can rely on him. “I insist too, on my Mother’s behalf.”

Taemin has a heavy heart on agreeing, but the situation shows sign of retaining only one way out.

“Alright.” He says and Althea releases a breath of gladness. “I thank you, Your Majesty. It is very beautiful.” Taemin smiles at her, figuring that thinking too deeply would only hurts himself and grieving all the time brings him nowhere.

“Now that my mission is done, if you’ll excuse me, I have to return to my Lady-in-waiting that is probably out looking for me.” The Queen says and takes her leave.

“Come here, Taemin.” Minho summons. The Prince takes his hand and examines the bracelet. “It’s the same stone as my pendant.”

“Now that you remind me... It is.” Taemin exclaims.

“My mother’s really nice, right?” Minho asks, a cheery grin sliding on his lips. “Do you like it?”

“I’m more than grateful.” Taemin smiled back.

“I guess Mother really likes this stone. I rarely see her give gifts, partly because she’s often out of the Kingdom, but on some occasion, she gives the same stone.”

“It’s Larimar. It’s time you learn the name, Minho.” Taemin tells the Prince.

“O shush. There are just too many stones and too different names.” He complains.

“Yep and all Princes are too busy to remember a handful of them, right?” Taemin teases playfully. Baffled, Minho reach to pinch his manservant’s cheek, but the boy withdraws faster.

“You should go and get ready. I think I’ll be fine on my own.” The Prince decides. Taemin tilts his head.

“Get ready? With what?”

“Gee, I don’t know.” Minho crows naively, then splash water on Taemin’s clothes, making him gasp and his tunic drenched. “A change of clothes, perhaps?” Minho suggests, grinning.

“I should have just drowned you.” Taemin nags while the man only laughs in reply.

 

~o~

 

Moments later, Taemin’s presence switch at his own chamber and he rested on his bed, eyeing Onew who was sitting on his desk, going through a book opened before him. The older man’s expression was bemused and his jaw was slacked open at the story Taemin had just told him. Then, he closes his book and turns to face the young warlock, a sign of a momentous seriousness.

“A bracelet, Taemin?” He asks again.

“Yes, a bracelet. What’s wrong with it?” Taemin wonders why he appears so stunned. Onew sighs.

“I think I owe you an apology.”

“And an explanation at that. What is it? What’s wrong?” Taemin asks, curiosity blooming bigger within him.

“Your kin, Taemin, or to make things clearer, Namyrurians has a custom that runs since long ago. A custom that was a belief even in the legends of Namyrur.” Onew says.

“That is?” Taemin prompts. Onew’s gaze at him is unwavering, critical, perhaps in hope that Taemin too, will put faith in the said ‘custom’. It certainly never appeared in his night dreams.

“One’s act to accept ornaments with gems is to accept the gift of betrothal.” Onew answers. The words buffer in Taemin’s mind, until he understands it completely.

“What— in the five hells?!!” Taemin shrieks, instantly sitting up on his bed. “Wait, wait, wait! So— does this mean, no, it can’t be, who would kid with— Onew!” He roars.

“How was I supposed to know that this kind of occasion would happen?” The older man fends.

“But it doesn’t apply on me right? I-I mean, even if the custom said so, the Queen has no daughter.”

“It actually depends on the circumstances as well. Who was with you at that time?” Onew inquires.

“Only the Queen... And Minho, of course.” Taemin replies. Onew’s face immediately darkens.

“Then, who actually asked you to accept it?” Onew asks further. Taemin vividly remembers the event.

“The Queen… and Minho too.”

“Um..” Onew stalls. Taemin has always thought himself sensible and right now, he kind of gets the whole idea.

“Does this mean..?” He asks, dreading the answer from Onew.

“Taemin… You are betrothed to Prince Minho.” The older man gravely declares. Abhorrence and revulsion quickly fill Taemin up.

“O my god, kill me.” Taemin whines, collapsing forward and pressing his face onto the mattress. “What, so do I have to marry Minho now?” He asks, voice muffled by the bedspread, thinking that this is ridiculous.

“Long engagements were pretty common for formal arranged marriages and it was not uncommon for parents betrothing children to arrange it many years before the engaged couple is old enough to marry.” Onew says.

“We both know I’m old enough.” Taemin states. He makes a resolution and he’s going to hold it true. “I have decided to ignore this matter!” He says, and then makes an escape from the room. Onew stares at the door flung open by the young warlock, sighing deeply.

“How absurd is this, Jaejoong? Your only son is engaged to the Prince of Nairn.”

 

~o~

 

Heralds perform their work elaborately this evening. The banquet is attended by many officials and the nobility of all ranks arrive at the castle from their lodgings in neighboring towns. The ballroom is graced by the presence of Barons, Marquises, Counts, Dukes and an Archduke. The grandiose chandelier hung high on the ceiling and prized tapestries depicting Nairn’s Provinces crests are draped on the stone wall.

Taemin stood with a wine jug in hand behind Minho’s seat, erected on a scaffold next to the King’s and Queen’s and Jongin’s that overlook the entire scope of the room. The well-dressed nobility scatter around the food tables, talking with modest pretense and glorifying their own title with one another.

Like Minho, behind Jongin’s seat stood his manservant. Althea’s maidservant and Lady-in-waiting stood behind her seat while Changmin’s chamberlain and advisor stood behind his own. One after the other, the guests comes up the scaffold to greet the royal family, issuing praises and honoring names.

Taemin’s job is mainly to make sure Minho’s goblet is not empty. And he pours the wine for the Prince again, who seems a little lifeless.

“You seem down.” Taemin whispers after a Count and his wife finish their greetings and the next noble is looming nearer.

“I’m not.” Minho denies.

“Whatever you say, then.” Taemin replies. They didn’t chat for about two couples of noble, until Minho had enough of coping to himself.

“My friend is supposed to be here. He couldn’t attend it and sent a representative from his House instead.” Minho confesses, sighing.

“Are you bored?” Taemin asks.

“Well, I was looking forward on seeing him. Banquets have never been a source of pleasure. Having a partner to talk with is my only breakout.” The Prince sips his drink. Taemin glances to Kai.

“Your brother doesn’t seem bothered.” He speaks with a low voice, keeping his gaze down when a Baron begins his greetings. Some nobles don’t fancy meeting eyes with mere servants.

“He’s demure. Has always been like that.” Minho answers, all the while feigning a smile to the Baron.

“And you’re the opposite?” Taemin quips.

“Shut up, Taemin.” Minho grumbles and Taemin suppresses his chuckle. When the Baron finally leaves, Minho finishes his wine from his goblet again; not noticing the next patron has already taken his place in front of the royal table.

“Take it easy there, Prince.” The man salutes. Minho perks up at the attention.

“Lord Hugh.” He replies, his smile fading. Taemin flicks a glance to the auburn haired man, whose eyes carry a curious glint. He can subsequently feel the atmosphere growing stiffer and wonders who the broad shouldered man is.

“Hugh, I thank you for coming. How is everyone faring back home?” The Queen asks courteously.

“Everyone is well, Your Majesty.” He bows, with his hand on his chest. “I heard your most recent expedition went exceptionally favorable. How reassuring it was when I heard the news to find it would benefit the Clan in every way possible.”

“I strive to bring comfort to the Clan, surely you have foreseen this? Knowing you, I probably wouldn’t have to send reports en route for Craycia. Your influence is more than significant to bring hearsay from the Kingdom.” Althea replies.

“You flatter me, Your Majesty. I’m merely a fortunate man blessed with a noble birth. Hadn’t I shared your blood, no one would spare their impressions on me. I’m indebted to you, sister.” Hugh expresses, smiling but Taemin find that the smile won’t reach his eyes.

He is neither roguish nor ill-behaved but he seems like one who can hide intentions behind smiles, lace words with discrete meanings and portrays heavy suspicion as if he aspires to plant the very feeling within his audiences. He wants people to be wary of him, to have them listen carefully of what he speaks about. Taemin is not akin to it.

The Lord soon shifts his talk with the King, discussing lightly on reports and soliciting the King’s views on things and compared them to his. Hugh’s words do not appear dishonest, that much Taemin can tell and he is nothing alike other nobles. He doesn’t dish out major compliments or recalling achievements. It is more like he is judging himself against the King. Taemin find him very worthy of note. Hugh leaves right after the Queen requests him to send regards for the Clan.

“Who was that?” Taemin whispers at Minho.

“I’m surprised you don’t know him.” The Prince replies. “He is Lord and Clan Chief Hugh Alyenora, the Archduke of Craycia Province and older brother of the Queen.”

“Sounds like a big man.” Taemin stares at the man from a far. “Why was he… like that?” He isn’t sure what to name the character, there’s a lot to put under a word.

“He is odd as usual.” Minho says. “There’s a story behind it. I’ll tell you later.” Taemin is curious about him, but he’ll have to wait.

The banquet ensues until the night bell rang and before long, one by another carriage departs from where they hail. Cold wind blows softly pass the open arch and rolling under the bridge where a long-tailed cat rests on its rail, yawning mutedly. The moon vanishes behind travelling clouds.

Minho was about to retire to his own chamber with Taemin closely following behind him when a pageboy came rushing to him. He relayed a message that the court has been summoned. Taemin wanted to pass the offer but then he found out that Tomas Elyot has come to allot his opinion regarding the research on Namyrur Kingdom. How could the young warlock possibly pass up the chance to listen?

The court is attended by the usual officials and some remaining nobles who chose to listen. Reports of court decisions are sent to all Provinces but apparently, they fancy witnessing it first-hand. Onew is also present. King Changmin and his wife sat on their pedestal and Tomas bows to them before commencing.

“I thank you for granting me an audience, Your Majesties and I am truly sorry to impose on your celebration night.” He says.

“You needn’t be so modest, Tomas. I haven’t seen you in a long time.” Althea replies with a smile to which Tomas promptly replies. The Queen knew Tomas, grew up watching the older man travel back and forth from their same hometown to other parts of the Kingdom.

“Forgive me for not being here to join your homecoming party. I was away to another city.”

“Hence?” Changmin asks. “Have you come to present your opinion?” Tomas’ lips pull into a grim line. He heaves a deep breath.

“My timely research has come to little fruition, Your Majesty. I offer you my deepest apologies for my lack of function.” He says, dipping into a bow once more. “However, I happen to collect some proofs that took nearly ten years of my life to convince myself on settling a single conclusion, tho I still cannot claim the exact existence of this matter that perchance, had been the greatest asset of Namyrur Kingdom.”

“What is this matter you’re speaking of?” King Changmin prompts, feeling himself gearing up. Everyone listen closely, holding their breath as they wait for Tomas to continue. Taemin’s heart clenches in anxiety.

“Their association with magic.” The Royal Commisioner reveals. Some tilt their heads in confusion, some gasps in wonderment, some chatter to demand explanation but most know that it really did exist once; one such thing called Magic. Taemin’s heart hammers wildly.

“Magic, you say?” The King asks, testing if he heard right.

“Yes, Your Majesty. Arcane techniques that had probably been molded to conceal itself within the pages of history. Because of its extremely mighty nature that exceeds logic and common knowledge, it had proven very difficult to study for. Before long, we can see clearly that this subject has waned beyond savior in the present world and its scholars perished.” Tomas clarifies.

“You mean to say...” Althea asks, having in mind what the man is trying to imply.

“Yes, the scholars I mentioned is the matter we are looking into; Namyrurians.” Tomas confirms.

“Five hells…” Taemin mutters under his breath. He is quite taken aback but it is not like he hasn’t foreseen this. Calming himself down, Taemin glances to Onew, who appears to be deep in his own thoughts.

“I do not mean to speculate that such unfeasible conclusion would answer the queries you have inside your rational mind, Your Majesty. And I do not mean to disgrace my name by making baseless inference.” Tomas continues.

“But even tho I pride myself as a seasoned historian and had dedicated myself solemnly to pursue records, stories, chronicles, memoirs and accounts that has long lost in the flow of time, I am ashamed to admit that I’ve never come close to discovering anything regarding Namyrur Kingdom. In fact, nobody ever has.” Tomas casts his eyes down in grief. “We know it existed and we also know it vanished during your grandfather’s reign, Your Majesty. Every historian thirsts for its wisdom.”

The King shuts his eyes and heaves a silent sigh. “I am your sovereign. But Tomas, I do not possess all the knowledge in the world. I’m afraid I will have to ask of your suggestion to deal with this matter. Something you can reasonably make out of your opinion. I find your advices very helpful these past few days.” He decrees. Tomas bows again, grateful at the compliment he was blessed with.

“If it is going to take a lifetime to unearth the vanished, prosperous Kingdom of Namyrur, I plan to try every scheme possible.” The historian states. “Would Your Majesty fancy on hunting magicians?”

“Hunt?” King Changmin utters. Everyone is baffled. They chatter quietly amongst themselves.

“Yes, Your Majesty. I am quite sure they are lurking around. In this age and generation, some very bright and intelligent people have conducted research on what they named alchemy. You’ve heard of this before, My Lord?” Tomas inquires.

“Yes, during my father’s reign, their assembly was banished.” Changmin replies.

“Correct. They were banished because their studies were of unknown nature and carried infinite possibilities that could pose a threat on the Kingdom’s safety. I figure we can start hun—“

“Pardon.” Althea cut Tomas’ words, earning every attention immediately.

“Yes, Your Majesty?” The Royal Commisioner asks.

“I’m afraid I cannot support this suggestion, Tomas.” She declares. “I consider there is an element amiss.”

“What is it, my love?” The King prompts.

“Why not try a softer approach?” Althea poses. Taemin’s earlier alarm began to soothe and he beholds an uncanny hope to the idea she speaks of. It should be far better than ‘hunt’ that sounds a little more than menacing. The Court too, regard at her with high opinion.

“You see, if we want to learn about their Kingdom, why should we treat it as if it is an enemy? We have done that before and it steered us to war. We should try to open up our doors and welcome them before we want to enter theirs. With violence, we will probably lose more than we gain. And also, we have to expand our view and see what the clue is. Perhaps, magic can be a force of good?” The Queen discloses, receiving a few small talks of agreement amid the members of the Court. Both Taemin and Onew look at her with amazement, not expecting for this turn-out.

“Indeed, it is another open prospect...” Tomas murmurs to himself, reservedly accepting the sincere idea of the Queen.

“Do you have any proposal then, my dear?” Changmin inquires, his interest swelling. Althea smiles even brighter.

“Actually, yes.”

 

~o~

 

The toils of the Court finishes as soon as midnight ticked on pocket watches. The castle slip quietly into a rest after the members returned to respective chambers while guards stay awake to defend the fort.

Minho changes into his night attire and lean on his perched pillows with the blanket swept over him in a clutter. The hearth is livened with a friendly fire, offering warmth to share with the chamber’s occupants. Taemin sits on the bed by Minho’s side, taking the Prince’s hand in his to clean the wounds from his ride this morning and to dress it up for comfort.

“I can’t believe we are actually announcing for magician employment tomorrow. Mother is mind-blowing.” Minho says. He waits for his manservant to say something but no words came. “Are you listening, Taemin?”

“Huh? Oh sorry.” Taemin wakes from his trance. “It’s been a long day.” He returns to applying herbal concoction on Minho’s palm as pale moonlight that streamed from the window casts soft illustrations on his fair face. The Prince stared at his manservant, wondering why the pretty boy seems a little out of sorts. Taemin keeps the silence and Minho remains awaiting for words from him.

There are just too much for Taemin to digest. He is a little torn apart and his belief shakes every time he rethinks of the events that are unveiling. Is he to carry out his mission as the child of Namyrur? Or is he uselessly trying to prolong the war that this Kingdom is not aware that it hasn’t ended just yet? He glances to Minho, whom he found was peering at him.

“What do you think of magic, Minho?” Taemin asks. The Prince took a few moments to answer.

“Magical, I guess.” Minho answers. Taemin gave him a look that says ‘Really?’

“You’re really a person of words. That was very helpful.” Taemin scoffs and the Prince laughs.

“Magic is…” Minho tries again, catching Taemin’s interest. “A wonder. It will probably put me in awe.”

“Awe?” The young warlock tilts his head.

“I meant, if I ever saw it.” Minho says. But then, Taemin seems to drift away again and as much as he tries not to dwell on it, Minho finds himself more intrigued.

“Are you upset with anything Taemin?” Minho asks as Taemin reaches for the bandage from the sidetable.

“Upset?”

“Yeah, are you upset with the Court’s decision or something?” Taemin can’t say nay. He wasn’t sure what’s there to be ‘upset’ for. Nor did it bring glee to his heart. If anything, it confused him to great lengths.

“It’s just a little…. Mystifying. I never ever thought that the Kingdom would want to employ magicians.” The young warlock says, bizzarely wondering if he should sign up for it.

“Me neither. But I don’t let it get to me right now.” Minho states and Taemin gazes back into his eyes. “I’m tired too, Taemin. And I find that your usual prattle put me at ease. It pains me to say that I actually miss it.”

Taemin can feel himself loosening. He actually agrees with Minho. Maybe he should just rest his mind and put the case down for a little while. There is always tomorrow, for god’s sake. Taemin’s lips pull up a soft smile and his cheeks swell at the action.

“I take it you mean to say you’re actually a masochist?” He comments and Minho grins.

“There you are.” The Prince says and they laugh. Nasty and eye-catching, Minho thought.

“Oh yeah, that reminds me…” Taemin exclaims, pausing his handwork on the bandages. “You promised me Lord Hugh’s story.”

“Ah, that...” Minho answers. “Well, how do I start?” He thinks for a moment, arranging words in his mind, tousled by images of the history lesson he learnt from his tutor when he was young.

“As you are aware of,” Minho began. “Nairn Kingdom is made up of nine Provinces. The capital city used to be in Craycia Province and there lived our primary Emperor of the House of Craycia. When the Clan fell to tragedy and the only line of throne robbed by fire, Vawdrey Province was elected to be the new capital because the Archduke back then was the Lord of the Vawdrey Province.”

“Wait. Why prioritize the Archduke? What of the other nobles?” Taemin asks.

“Archduke Rank is on par with the rank of a Crown Prince. If anything should happen to the throne line, the Archduke has the authority to take over the throne.” Minho explains. “How come you don’t even know that basic thing?”

“Just— carry on.” Taemin huffs.

“Well, as I said, the Archduke of Vawdrey Province took over the throne. The Alyenora Clan was the biggest supporter of the House of Craycia and bear grudges toward the House of Vawdrey, accusing that they don’t deserve the throne. Lord Hugh happened to be quite fanatical on this matter since his childhood. People can’t tell if he remains negative to this present day. That is why Father, I and Jongin is quite… indifferent with him.” Minho says.

“I’m surprised the Queen hails from the Alyenora Clan. Was the marriage between your parents arranged?” Taemin asks.

“Not really. There were tension between the families but my Father and Mother, they met, fell in love and eventually married. As simple as that.” Minho answers, shrugging his shoulders. Then he smiles gently. “When two people are meant for each other, no time is too long, no distance is too far, no one can ever tear them apart.”

Taemin’s eyes that were intent on the bandage he was wrapping on Minho’s palm waver unexpectedly to his own wrist, on the silver Larimar bracelet. Struck with recollection of his kin’s custom, his cheeks pinked. What a strange moment to remember that he is incidentally betrothed to Minho, who talked about love with a tender attitude.

“Since when you have a honeyed tongue?” Taemin sneers, deriving himself of the oddly embarrassing thought. Minho laughs a pleasant and amiable sound to Taemin’s ears.

“Shall I continue until you take back your sarcastic remark about me being a person of words?” Minho crows.

“Don’t you dare.” Taemin warns but can’t help grinning at Minho’s silliness. The Prince doesn’t take heed and starts searching for the right words to astound Taemin. His manservant seemed taken aback by his words of woo earlier and he noticed those fair cheeks blushed and he decided he liked the reaction.

Minho looks around for inspiration, until his eyes land on the remedy Taemin used on his wounded palm and an idea dawns on him. He gently closes his palm, trapping Taemin’s that was wrapping bandage over it. Surprised, the young warlock looks up to meet Minho in the eyes.

“Love is a cure— both for the one who give it and the one who receive it.” Minho flirts. Stunned, Taemin stared with disbelieve. Then they break into a big laugh together.

“You crazy Prince.” Taemin says, catching his breath. “Well, it’s done.” He announces and Minho looks at his own bandaged hand, frowning unconsciously to himself. Taemin gathers his things and stands up.

“Don’t be late tomorrow, Taemin.” The Prince says, gaining an offended look from Taemin.

“I should use the exact same words on you.” Taemin replies and they share laughter again.

Minho watches Taemin’s retreating frame, feeling a little cheerless at the sight. Taemin twists the knob of the door, all ready to leave. However, he realizes that Minho had just lifted his spirit that was down. All it took was a sincere look of his eyes and a kind smile. And he made Taemin laughed.

“Minho,” The young warlock calls without looking back. “Have a good rest.” He wishes and steps out with a smile.

 

~o~

 

Jongin was pacing towards his brother’s room, intending to request his signature on a report that whirled on his own work table by mistake. He figured that finishing his report would leave an open morning for him to venture in the forest and practice archery tomorrow. Along the way, he crosses path with Taemin.

“Has Brother retired for the night?” He asks.

“Yes, all tucked in.” Taemin replies. “Did you want to meet him?”

“I did, but perhaps, I’m out of luck.” Kai sighs. “Are you on your way back?” He asks and Taemin nods at him. “Care for accompany?” He offers.

“Sure.” Taemin smiles back.

They walk in silence, finding comfort with the solitude that the night posed. Until they turn on a corner and cross the bridge that leads to the old wing of the castle that Kai stops to point out the full moon boldly dwelling on the starry sky.

“Now that it reminds me, the Beaver Moon Festival is coming soon. The castle is going to be busy.” Kai says.

“What’s the Beaver Moon Festival?” The young warlock asks which makes Kai puzzled.

“It’s a celebration for the Fall full moon and the legend behind it. It’s celebrated every year, haven’t you partake at all?”

“Err… No. I hadn’t a chance.” Taemin answers, remembering the old days he spent to himself in forests. “Besides, this is my first visit to the castle.”

“I see.” Kai nods in acknowledgement. “Well, you are in for a merry fete. It’ll be very entertaining, I give you my word. The festival lasts for two days. There will be tents of games strewn across the field and the aroma of roast cooking wafting in the air, music playing onstage, Knight tournaments, treasures on bargains and a masquerade ball in the last evening.” He smiles at the shorter boy.

Taemin had participated in Harvest Festivals that small villages celebrate, but he has never been to an elaborate one and he found himself unusually excited. He keeps asking Kai of what kind of games will there be and what kind of snacks will be sold and each answer he harnesses makes his smile grow.

 

~o~

 

Minho tossed and turned, finding difficulty in committing to the common task of sleeping. His energy had drained out from his day’s activities as the Commander of the Knights and the banquet had left him more than tired, but his body refuses to give in to rest.

He let out a sigh and turns to the left again, deciding that it is the most comfortable pose. Then, his eyes caught a flash of shimmer and he looks out at the window that views the bridge leading to the castle’s old wing. There are two person standing in the middle, talking to one another and he distinctly recognizes them; Jongin, his brother, and Taemin, whose bracelet bounced moonlight to the Prince’s eyes as his wrist moves about.

The scene is almost amorous, like something you would read between the lines of a romance poem. There are a horde of things that makes Minho uncomfortable and oddly enough, this sight is one of the lots. And as Taemin laughs, Minho suffers an ache that left him wondering if this pain is ‘jealousy’. He feels barren and troubled and mainly, longing for company.

His company.


	8. Friendship Caught Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D Hello folks. Sorry for the long wait. I was kept by the festivities at my place and couldn't find time to post updates. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy the rest of the story. 
> 
> love, Shiroizumi

Late one afternoon when the regular Court has long dismissed and the sun glared from its towering pedestal, the castle buzz that died down for lunch break arise once more. Autumn marks the transition from summer to winter and the arrival of nightfall becomes noticeably earlier. Officials would want their detailed work to finish before the daylight dies out and while children played with fallen, dry leaves, they penned down accounts and reports urgently and have them sent to respective addresses.

Taemin heaves out a sigh as his aching legs slowdown from a run to a walk. Two chaste maidens carrying a harvest basket each chuckles at him when he almost trips on himself. Minho put him up to numerous works that sent him to and fro the castle and the city. Now that he returned, his body ached and his stomach grumbled in upset. Hunger hung on him like shadow.

On his way back to Minho’s chamber, Taemin passes by the palace kitchen and a lovely smell flares to his nose. Like a mice picking up the trail of cheese, Taemin mindlessly tracks the source of the delicious aroma and found himself sneaking into the kitchen; a feat he occasionally delved in.

The young warlock eyed the freshly baked batch of baguettes cooling in a small basket on one of the wooden tables. The four cooks that bustle with their routine of cooking and cleaning don’t seem to notice Taemin slipping inside and reaches for two loaves of bread. The warmth that spread to his hands promised a very yummy treat. They rest in Taemin’s pockets.

Once he assess the coast is clear to sneak out from the window he climbed in from, he makes move to leave immediately. But a pigeon whose wings flap loudly as it descends to perch on the windowpane startles Taemin and he yelps out aloud, alarming one of the cook.

“Ye idiot! Had’cha been snoopin’ ‘round again?! Leave! Get! Begone! Or I’ll smack ye head with tis pan o’ mine!” Bellows the middle-aged man, flailing his utensil and Taemin is swift out of his margin before the hard metal is laid on him.

The young warlock busts out the kitchen door left ajar, smiling to his luck once he looks back as he ran to find no one catching up to him. He crosses the open corridor that leads to the castle’s front ground and with his head turned around; Taemin couldn’t see that he is heading straight to the mahogany door in front. He crashes head on, leaps back with a thump to the stone floor and his smile is replaced with a grim hiss of pain.

“Urgh.. what luck.” He groans, rubbing the dull pain on the back of his head. Taemin looks up and his eyes catch sight of two newly pasted posters that found abode on the middle of the thick, wooden door – A common inked notice widespread in the entire Kingdom as the current issue.

 

 

**_KINGDOM’S COURT NOTICE_ **

_By His Majesty, the Nairn King’s high decree;_

_The Castle is calling for all magicians and its kind,_

_To tread to the fore and step onward,_

_For thy service is due in dire need._

_An audience is granted in the Court,_

_For those who claim they qualify and therein authorized._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Since Queen Althea’s suggestion took place a fortnight pass, the kingdom stirred like a soundly sleeping person roused from bed; slow, undecided and imprecise.

The royal family’s gradual enthusiasm and encouragement that surprised the citizens gave magic its footing again. The King had clearly tested that no matter of the ruin of a kingdom that was greatly prosperous in arcane arts and its wisdom, no sovereign ever declared magic banishment. This quote is noted and hearsays spread fast like fire guided by the howling wind.

Tomas’ notions weren’t wrong at all. There really are people who practice such arts lurking around the Kingdom. Those who hid faced the world, those who are interested; seek knowledge while those who aren’t inclined to join the unfolding of the Kingdom’s new trait simply watched over.

Taemin let out a sigh as he pushes himself up. This current issue is troubling him. The belief he once had and shared with Onew had been led to a fork in their road to revenge and both of them haven’t a clue how to continue. They had talked many times yet things remain undecided. Onew said that he needed a moment to think thoroughly and Taemin is left to reflect for himself. He only prays that his uncertainty passes quickly.

The cook’s distant holler came closer and Taemin, caught in panic, quickly moves again. He runs straight pass the main corridor and out another open corridor. His mind processes where this path leads him to until he bumps into another obstacle, a softer one, and leaps back to the stone floor.

“Taemin.” The obstacle exclaims. Distinctly recognizing the voice, Taemin looks up to find Minho and his Knights peering down at him.

“Oh. Hi, Prince. How’s your day going?” Taemin asks sarcastically, getting back on his feet.

“Swell.” Minho answers with the same tone, folding his arms over his chest. “Now where were you and what were you doing?”

“Me?” Taemin can feel a seething anger welling up inside. “Why, let see. Where was I? A certain someone wanted me to go get heaps of materials from the smith at town, I had to shuttle the city and the castle thrice, then I was asked to send scrolls to the throne room, fetch letters and reports from the message quarters, then I was sent to meet clerks at town and dragged home a heavy, gunny bag from the apothecary. When I returned to the certain someone, I was told to polish his armours, handle his horses instead of asking the Castle Marshal, go back to town and have his pocket watch fixed, chop woods for his fireplace, clean his room, which I do so very oftenly, and then clean his Knights’ common room and you, Minho, the certain someone I was referring to, in case you are not aware of, asked me where was I and what was I doing? I missed my lunch because of you and I got shooed out the kitchen for taking two loaves of bread like I’m some stray cat and I blame you!!” Taemin snaps furiously, instilling shock within Minho and his Knights. Then he stands up, bolting off in a hurry.

Minho stares dumbly at Taemin’s retreating figure, rendered speechless at his outburst and claimed in stupor at how enraged the boy is. He had seen many expressions from Taemin but today, that’s the first time those fair cheeks reddened with pure madness. Exclamations that streamed out of Taemin’s mouth left him subsequently wondering where his conduct failed to come on par with the common treatment of a Master towards his manservant. Is he at a fault? Minho reeled home from his trance when his friends chimed in with laughter.

“Ain’t he a lively fellow?” Says one of them.

“A little naggy and noisy tho’.” Adds another one of black hair and tanned skin.

“He was definitely growling—” The tallest one jests and here, one of them interjects with a joking growl. “But boy, was he shaky – Had his ears flopped down and his tail between his legs!” He describes, followed by a chorus of chuckle.

“Hey now. Show some poise, boys.” Advises one Knight, a handsome smile etched on his lips. “It’s enough that you tease his looks.”

“Aw come on, his pretty face is his feature, he should flaunt it.” Exclaims another.

“Don’t you mean he should polish his, err, masculinity?” Pinpoints his friend, implanting another small round of laughter between the armoured young men. “So I guess Taemin earned himself some scolding, eh Minho?” He asks.

Laughter from the rest dies down. Noticing that the Prince is nothing but quiet and taut, one of them nudges him from the back. “Now what’s the matter with you?”

“Nothing’s matter. Mind your own manservant.” Minho replies firmly, then briskly strides away without highlighting a smile. The knights wonder what turned the Prince’s mood foul.

 

~o~

 

The young warlock found himself in the castle’s front ground thereafter. He didn’t felt it before but now regret is eating him slowly. He yelled at Minho. But the running cooled his head and now he realizes that that was wrong. No matter how he hated it, Minho is his Master and he had every right to ask Taemin to do this and that. It doesn’t bear much fairness but that’s how the world works so he hasn’t any place to complain. Taemin put his hands together.

“Lord, make my Prince one of your merciful children.” He prays and sighs at his luck. Deciding on his next chore, Taemin resolves to forget the whole episode and began to head back to Minho’s chamber. But his steps cease when a door suddenly opens up in front of him. An old man comes out and eyed him.

“Name yourself, child.” He says. Taemin blinks with perplexity. He recognizes the man as the physician and they are standing in front of his pharmacy, which, from a glimpse through the door, looks like it needs much sorting of stuff.

“I’m Taemin.” He answers.

“Supposedly, an apprentice of mine would arrive from Grimrow but he’s nowhere in sight. That useless cow.” The old man grumbles.

What would he make do with this information?, Taemin wonders until the old man hands him a basket and continued. “Taemin was it? I’ll need yarrow and brimstone herbs. If you can get hainswort in hands, that’ll be terrific but I doubt there are in the back forest.”

“What?” The young warlock questions, getting more puzzled by the second. Did he just get sent for an errand by a barely known someone?

“Well, are you expecting a pitiable elderly like me to trot into the forest and bend all around, looking for herbs? That cannot do, am I right?”

“That’s true, but—“ Taemin protests but is cut while he’s at it.

“Think of it as a favour. This old man needs to tidy his pharmacy and hasn’t an apprentice to depend on. I’m counting on you, eh?” The physician says before retreating into his place and shut the door in Taemin’s face.

“What in the name of five hells—“The door opens again, startling Taemin and the old man stuck his head out.

“And get a couple of gingers too, eh?” He reminds, then shuts the door.

If not surprised, Taemin was bewildered. But then again, the physician was right. His bones and body don’t seem to be a lively folk anymore. Maybe years of poring over books about herbs tire him so often that it became his self. Still, it was quite a shocker and while Taemin stood in disbelief, he eyed the light basket resting in his hands. Will it be wise to continue and dismiss this event?

When his heart finally calmed, Taemin opt to adhere to his fate. Maybe if he returns to Minho’s side now, his head will be on a chopping block and God’s trying to tether his destiny to a better pathway.

“Oh well.” Taemin utters and makes his way to the back forest, his steps nimble and carefree.

There are post guards at the entrance of the back forest. They act as guardians for the townspeople that may need a lookout when they enter the forestry to gather supplies and while some requested the security service, others tend to avoid the accompaniment. Mainly, it’s because they don’t want to be accompanied by strangers when they’re in a deep forest but most of the times, these guardians are plain useless since the forest has never posed real dangers to the kingdom.

Taemin scarcely cares if they want to escort him in, but when the appointed guardsman slid an arm around his shoulder slickly, he quickly dismissed the man and put him under a sleeping spell. Some people are extremely disgusting when they try so hard not to be. It’s a wonder to him, really.

It didn’t take that long a time for Taemin to gather the herbs needed. As the old man expected, there really aren’t any hainswort in sight tho it is always in stock at the market. He subsequently ponders if he should walk to town to get some in hands but then he is reminded about the fact that he hasn’t enough shillings to spend. It really isn’t his business tho and he knows he shouldn’t delve so diligently or he will end up as the physician’s errand boy.

Taemin heads further north into the forest and cool wind seems to follow him everywhere. Amidst the voices of the woods, arise a high-pitched cry of a bird that sounds sorely frantic. The young warlock looks for the source and found a young kinglet that fell off its nest nearby.

Taemin shushed the fur ball that still doesn’t know how to flap its wings and held it up, back into its safe dwelling, tucked amongst tree branches. Hence, he gets down and notices that the forest seems to have grown unnervingly quiet, like the time is framed. When the wind abates altogether, it immediately lured his attention.

Whatever it is out there, it doesn’t offer a friendly atmosphere and for a brief moment, Taemin wishes the guardsman is still around. But then the bushes rustle, the trees quiver in their places, the leaves play their own song and a blast of wind whooshes past Taemin. He closes his eyes in defiance and when he looks up again, a round, furry animal half his size stood before him.

Least to say, it isn’t frightening. Curious and dazed, the young warlock stares back at the black, bold eyes upon him. He suddenly feels like his insides are freezing and in an instant, his mind is raked with flashes of old days – of the scenes of war, some he had seen in his nightmares and some unfamiliar and the scenes of pleasant times, of laughter and jovial. The basket falls off his hands and Taemin stood unmoving, taken aback by the bizarre sensation and drinking it down, if not, forcefully.

“Wha— who— was that—“ The young warlock attempts to ask once he stirred back. He gulps down to calm himself and asks again, this time, correctly. “What are you?”

The animal only blinks, showing no sign of understanding towards Taemin but then it slowly opens his mouth to answer and the lad hung on the words to come. “Child, you are—“

It spoke! Wailed Taemin to himself.

But no sooner than it was able to utter anything, an arrow struck near its feet, alarming both the animal and Taemin. It scurries away hastily and is gone in an instant. Altho still somewhat exhilarated by their peculiar encounter, Taemin’s heart plummets. What was it trying to say?

“Are you alright, Sir?” Greeted someone swiftly and Taemin turns around to catch the sight of a very familiar man with a bow in his leather-gloved hands. “Taemin!” he exclaims.

“Kai! What are you doing here?” Taemin asks. Kai jumps off the giant tree root he stood on and jogs to Taemin’s side.

“I’m on patrol. The sentry found one of the guardsmen down a few feet from here.”

“Ah..” The young warlock narrows his eyes and looks away, concealing the truth to himself.

“Was that a wolf before you earlier? Or was it a mountain tiger? They come down some unfortunate times.” Kai explains, walking past Taemin to inspect where the furry animal stood.

“Uhh.. I’m not quite sure myself.” Taemin answers truthfully. Kai turns around to see the boy’s confused expression, his forefinger chewed between his pink, dry lips. He then eyed the basket on the ground, its harvest spilled.

“Herbs? Whatever do you need them for?” Kai enquires. Taemin follows his gaze and exclaims an ‘oh’ as if he suddenly remembered the task he forgot and overlooked. He bends down to gather the crops.

“I was, um, running an errand for the physician, Mr—“ His hands stop and he casts an odd glance to Kai. “What’s his name?”

Kai thought Taemin is joking with him and he chuckles at him, regarding at the shorter boy that exhibits an adorable, child-like prospect in the gleam of his eyes. He guesses Minho and Taemin probably had a fight, otherwise the boy would be running tasks in the castle. The young Prince bends down to help him.

“You don’t answer a question with another, Taemin.” He says. “The only physician that is competent enough to hire a stranger to get his supplies is Haym. Were you passing by in front of his pharmacy?”

“Yes and it was the oddest experience.” Taemin replies, almost enthusiastically to prove his argument. Kai only smiles back faintly.

“I’ve been in your shoes. Haym has been court physician for many years, he performs outstandingly in the field of medicine and herbal treatment, he’s seen many winters and cradled many of those who were hurt both in peace and war times in Nairn Kingdom and there’s a terrible count of folks who died in his arms. He nearly doesn’t care as much as other standard physicians do.”

Taemin looks at Kai with newfound regard. “Are you close with him?”

“I wouldn’t say close. The man’s a fast-paced worker and you rarely find him not making concoctions to attend the needs of other. He respects me as the Prince of Nairn but no more.”

Taemin stops asking and springs up with the basket clutched in his left arm. Kai straightens up beside him. He subsequently wonders if Haym’s regards towards Minho is similar since the man is the Crown Prince. He also, altho subtly, wonders if he can gain an accomplice through this brand-new information. However, reminded bitterly at the physician’s long years of devoted vocation for Nairn Kingdom, Taemin figured he is way out of league.

“Do you require an escort?” Taemin hears Kai offers.

“Thanks. But I’ve got what I needed.” He smiles back politely. “Now run along. I’m being an awful hindrance to your patrol.”

Kai chuckles. “Hardly. You’re a civilian. You deserve no less attention from me as do the rest of the Kingdom.” He replies, feeling a funny twinge deep down in his gut. He really is a terrible liar and he betrays himself when he does it. The young warlock laughs lightly.

“Do know, Kai, that I am not feeble. I can fight for myself if I have to. Just look at what hap—“ Taemin clasps his lips shut before anymore unwise words tumble out, jolting with surprise at himself. Why would he heedlessly confess what he did to the guardsman to Kai, who is on the lookout for the prime suspect? Kai tilts his head in curiousity.

“What’s wrong?” He asks.

“Um, Nothing, that is.” Taemin quickly covers up, his eyes catching the sight of Kai’s bow. “It must be great to know how to wield a weapon. It should beat having to lull people to sleep insistently.” He adds, before realizing the nonsense he spouted.

“Pardon?” Kai didn’t quite catch him.

“I mean, actually having something to hold in your grasp when you attempt to mar your foe must give you a sense of fulfillment.” The lad continued, scarcely conscious of the words he put to use in fluster. His face goes ashen white when realization hits and he freezes.

“What are you talking about?” Kai begins to break into an impish grin.

“I don’t know. Do you?” Taemin gives up. Kai laughs at him in turn. Why, he wonders, that this lad can be so charming so naturally? He can assure that there’s no one else like Taemin that crossed his path before. The Prince pinches Taemin’s slight cheek in amiable frustration.

“You’re very endearing.” He says with a genuine smile, but soon realizes that he sounded too loving and quickly withdraws his hand from Taemin’s soft cheek. His earlier merriment now defaced with inept awkwardness.

Taemin, very slightly surprised, only smiled back at him, doubting Kai understood his earlier blabber. The Prince clears his throat.

“So, I take it you’re interested in archery?” He enquires.

“Me?”

“Well, if I heard correctly, I think you mentioned about me getting a sense of fulfillment with the weapon I wield. I only assume the clearest notion I could make.” Kai explains. Doubting his own ability to reply faultlessly, Taemin decides to just adhere.

“Why, yes.” He replies. Kai’s smile broadens and he felt his heart leap with excitement.

“Wouldn’t you consider learning archery then?” Kai offers to Taemin’s surprise.

“Me? Learning archery?”

“It’s a good exercise, really. I’m sure it will do you good. At the very least, it’s a practical skill you can use when you decide to trot your way to Minho in the middle of a battlefield like you did before.” Kai teases.

“Urgh. You’re just like your brother, bringing up that subject whenever convenient.” Taemin sulks, walking away from Kai, who then follows right behind. “But yes, once considered, learning archery does seem tempting.”

“You’ll have my word, it is the real deal. Take it from me who tumble all over heels for it, you are going to be fond of it over a fleeting time.” Kai encourages and somewhat about his convincing tone and the air of confidence he emits made way to Taemin’s heart. His interest is now swelling. “Besides, I think your built is made for it. You wouldn’t want anything too heavy to handle, aye?” Kai adds, chuckling. Taemin gasps.

“Are you saying I’m weak?” He retorts, smacking the Prince’s back in a playful manner and Kai laughs it off as they walk out the forest. When they reach the castle gate, both of them made move to part ways. Taemin waves at Kai as he gets back to his work thereafter.

Hence he returns to Haym and spot another visitor at the pharmacy; a soldier pronouncing that the court needed the physician’s presence. He leaves from then on. Taemin puts the basket of herbs on a wooden counter and the older man glances to him.

“Ah you’re back. Many thanks.” He smiles weakly.

“What’s with the call?” Taemin inquires.

“Tedious business, I assume. All of which concerning the magician employment matters.” Haym replies gruffly as he starts sorting the leaves out the basket fastly. It’s true, Taemin thought to himself, he is a fast-paced worker.

Haym dusts off his hands down his cloth when he finishes then walks towards the door, ready to head to see his matriach. “Are you coming, Taemin?”

The young warlock has no obligation to follow but figured he wouldn’t mind slacking off Minho for a little more while. He grins, nods and follows right after Haym.

 

~o~

 

“Anyone who stops by our village would ask if they could see him. He’s like a beacon of hope to those in ill and misfortunes.” Says a peasant, fidgeting nervously under the grief attention of the King, the Queen and the Court’s relatively small count of assembly. “He never denies his services upon anyone and discriminates no one that crosses his path. The healer is a kindhearted fellow, your majesties.”

“Then, what is it that troubles you about this healer?” Asks King Changmin.

Taemin crosses his arms over his chest as he listens, standing beside the rest of the Court which had inadvertently put him right next to Minho. Taemin honestly forgot that Court’s business included him. The Prince didn’t look an inkling mad, tho when his eyes befell on Taemin, he looked like he found what he was searching for. Both scarcely knew how to greet each other, only glimpsed away in comfort silence. In truth, each one assumes that they’d been too hard on the other.

The King and Queen sat upon their throne and Taemin can see that even Kai, Onew and a few outlying officers are present. Haym stood beside King Changmin with his hands joined behind him as he listens to the story as well.

The peasant looks down once before continuing. “We are not troubled with him at all, Your Majesties. We need him. The elderly depend on him. It’s just that when he learnt the news about the castle is employing magicians, he halted his services.”

“Why is it upsetting to him?” Althea asks kindly.

“We do not know and that is agitating us at great lengths, Your Majesty.” The man replies. “But many believed that he uses some kind of magic for his healing skills are very… different. He recites foreign words like a chant at times.”

Taemin’s curiosity piqued. The mention of a language so quaint to a commoner yet noteworthy might really carry a significant meaning unknowing to the ordinary lot. Indeed, the young warlock wonders if this state of affairs were planned all along. Might the castle news of employment be a signal for his accomplice and now they are giving away their dwellings so he can find them? Wouldn’t Onew know about it at all?

“I really think, as humble and lowly as I am, Your Majesties,” Carry on the peasant, “That the healer has the designs for your hire.”

“But then he won’t stay in your village since his services will be demanded here.” Replies the Queen. “Won’t that be a bother to your ill people?”

“As long as he still provides for those in need, the venue has no importance. Your Majesties, this is the deal of life and death the healer has in his grasp.”

“You refer to him as the healer all this time. Don’t we all ought to know this lad’s name?” Asks the King.

Anxiety swims in the man’s eyes. It must be exhaustingly intimidating for him to suddenly get surrounded by these high-ranking officials. “He is called Howl, Your Majesty.” The peasant replies. Haym’s mouth gape a little but he regains his composure right after.

King Changmin ponders to himself and as much as his interest is grinding at the back of his mind, he has to make a decision. Should he trust or should he not resign his conviction to this citizen?

“Haym, what do you think?” He turns to his oldest friend. The man seems to be rationally reflecting upon something, his eyes focused in thinking. He took a little time before answering.

“There’s a lot of healing techniques one can practice and perform. There are many mediums proven to be effective in delivering treatments to the ill and many that have emerged over time that were never applicable in the past. Tis the growth of medicinal care. Herbal pouches and potions, healing stones, temperature therapy, comfort food, nourishing pint, scentful concoctions.. There are countless others I haven’t utter and to point that this particular healer forger magic is uncanny.” He explains calmly. For a second, the peasant man looks displeased for he must have felt humiliated because of Haym’s declaration but the physician isn’t quite finished. “However..” He continues, sighing a little.

“Yes?” Prompts the King.

“I’ve never heard of healing with chants or recites. If someone out there could impress one good man with his skills, there should be no problem in proving it to this old man.”

“You’re implying that we should send sentry for inspection?” Althea asks.

“It need not be a big company. A couple of the knights and have me sent together, if it’s not any hassle, Your majesties.” Haym requests. It might be Taemin’s mind working too deep into it but Haym seems a lot more probing than the rest of the Court towards this Howl. What could be the reason?

Althea grins to his husband lovingly. “It may be out of me to say this but dear, this really has captured my attention.” She says.

“It is not out of you, Thea.” The King smiles back. He reckons that once the castle delved into the magician employment matters, there shouldn’t be any question in dipping into its sea of affairs. He’s not one to roll back his verdict and therefore, his thoughts conclude.

“Very well. Since I assume that our Queen would persuade me otherwise if I do not adhere to her rare favors, and also that I think it should be worthwhile for even Haym is intrigued with this fellow, I will gladly assist you.” King Changmin decrees, looking back to the peasant’s grateful eyes.

“Oh thank you, kind Lord. God blesses Your Majesty.” The man says before he is led out by the sentry.

“Your Majesty, may I request to accompany Sir Haym on this inspection?” Kai comes up.

“My, you’re eager.” Althea quips.

“Why, might I ask?” Changmin adds.

“A swelling interest.” Kai smiles. “That, and I also heard that the man’s village is very near Ebycir. I thought Taemin could attend the convoy and visit his hometown.”

The young warlock is surprised to hear his name voiced in the Court. What’s more, it came out a Nairn Prince’s lips. Kai really is a good friend. Always on the lookout for him and he admits, it is quite embarrassing as if he is fawned greatly.

Althea has noticed since before but now it seems more apparent. Her youngest has blossomed into such a thoughtful gentleman. She adores this side of him so much. It makes her so enthused. It’s getting suspicious tho, what with Jongin doting on Taemin at the right opportune. She held in her squeal and her King regards at her curiously.

“Do you wish to join the convoy, Taemin?” Changmin asks. The Court’s attention befell the young warlock’s shoulders.

“Err..” Taemin is stumped. He contemplates if he should agree. It’s sudden and unimaginable mere seconds ago. However, he really is attracted to the thought of visiting this Howl.

“It’s a sound idea, Your Majesty. But, um..” Taemin speaks, then glances to Minho right beside him. Catching the quick sign, Kai felt the more need to persuade Taemin. Before he gets the chance, Minho participate the conversation.

“I can lead the convoy.” The Crown Prince volunteers. “That way Taemin can join and provide for me like always, the same time I aide him safely to his hometown.”

Taemin could swear he saw Minho grinned. An imminent thought presses on the back of his mind, wanting to punch the blasted Crown Prince at the current spot. He knows better than to listen to himself right away.

“The trip is long. Surely you have other commitments to cope with?” Kai deters.

“I absolutely do. And two of them require arduous excursions to the Valhill Province, where Ebycir lies in its heart. Why not I take this chance and finish the mission concurrently?” Minho replies without breaking eye contact with his brother.

Kai confesses to himself that he do feel a pang of loss. He had looked forward to his own suggestion yet now he’s not in the picture. But his brother makes sense and he believes in Minho. “I forfeit my petition then.” Kai says involuntarily.

Deep down, Althea knew it could get this exciting; both her sons fighting a place to escort Taemin. How often do they display this spectacle? She won her own bet, knowing that Minho has a higher likelihood as the candidate; given Taemin’s positions are his personal bearer and manservant.

“Keke..” She twitters ecstatically.

“Whatever are you cheery for, Thea? I notice you’ve been in high spirits.” King Changmin whispers to her with a wistful smile. “Do share it with me.”

His Queen lays her hand over his gently. “In confidence. I will soon, dear.” She smiles back synically. She guessed it alright, her husband is not that attentive to this field like her. She doubts even Taemin has the slightest idea.

 

~o~

 

The Court’s decision has always been revered to be the best and absolute. There is no getting out of this. Taemin wonders in grief, what will be awaiting him in the future days and nights with Minho on an excursion trip.

Taemin’s problem is still mounting up. He still hasn’t reached a conclusion to the finale of Namyrur’s curse now that Nairn seems to soften its regard concerning magic vigor. He wants to refer to Onew but the man seems on the edge these past few days, probably because he’s been tailing Tomas and that historian had more than enough ties to unearth a few of Namyrur’s truth and it’s almost alarmingly disturbing.

Taemin sighs and looks down to the bundle of things he has packed for himself and for the Prince lying on the table in Minho’s chamber. One of the greatcoats of Minho’s had a loose string on one end of its button and he’d probably go nuts at Taemin over that.

“Hell.. Do I really care?” Taemin chuckles darkly. He collects all the stuff and heads downstairs. As he trots down the staircase to the front of the castle, he found Haym attending to his horse and another Knight by his side, saddling up his own mount. The Knight appears familiar but Taemin can’t quite identify who the man is.

“That’s Sir Ernold.” Came a voice from behind. Minho walks to Taemin’s side and the sun gleams down on his picturesque side profile so blindly that Taemin almost didn’t recognize the Prince. He scoots away a little to gather himself and glances away as he clears his throat. Realizing this, Minho moves nearer.

“He will be riding with us.” The Prince adds. Not sure how to respond, Taemin ponders for a few seconds. He moves away slightly.

“Okay.” He says. It’s awkward. Both of them can’t seem to shake the feeling loose because it’s hanging heavily around them. Since they broke off fighting today, eventhough it’s by day and candle-light occasion, they hadn’t shared a good amount of time together. Minho deems there are a lot of words in due and Taemin suppose they are ought to reconcile. Yet they are both hesitating to take the lead. Today seems to be an off day for either of them. They stood in tongue-tied silence, awaiting the shyness to lift.

“Now, now children, don’t make me come in between the both of you.” Dictates a woman. Taemin and Minho turn around to find the Queen approaching dignifiedly, her spirits cheery but her tone serious.

“What are you talking about, Mother?” Minho feigns.

“Don’t make me go around it. I’m very attentive, you see.” Althea grins. “Come now. Make peace! Let’s bury the hatchet! We forgive and forget! Kiss and make up already!” She implores, instilling shock in the pair in front of her.

“W-We’re not exactly—“ Taemin tries to explain but Althea cuts him.

“I told you, you cannot go that way. I’m a mother, for God’s sake. I see these things.” The Queen says, gazing in Minho’s puzzled eyes. She let out a small sigh before continuing.

“Love is friendship that has caught fire. It is quiet understanding, mutual confidence, sharing and forgiving. It is loyalty through good and bad times. It settles for less than perfection and sees a fulfilling future with that fact in mind. I know you guys had a fight. Again. It’s time to patch things up. Again.” Althea advises with a casual smile.

Taemin was surprised. She spoke with wisdom that seemed beyond her. But as they both are stumped to find that the Queen seems to understand their situation and is willing to put things to rights, Taemin stays quiet. How, he wonders, that he had garnered Althea’s attention.

“Why the sudden preaching, Mother? We’re fine. Taemin and me, that is.” Minho says, putting one arm around the lad’s shoulder. Warmth spread from the Prince’s touch. “I’d get rid of him if not.” He says jokingly.

“I’d run away if otherwise.” Taemin jests further.

“Nope. I wouldn’t let you.” Minho denies.

“Hoho, we’ll have to see about that.” Taemin replies, bitting back with a smirk.

“Oh, I’d show you right here.” Minho replies smugly. Seeing this, Althea chuckles.

“There you are. All falling together as they are supposed to.”

Realizing this, Taemin and Minho look at her in amazement. She got them talking and now they’re fine together. Before they could say anything tho, a Knight came interrupting and Minho has to retreat from their discussion.

Taemin stares at the taller man’s back, his gaze noticeably softer and relief in his eyes. He really cannot bring himself to hate the man from the depths of his guts and liver. Minho drives him annoyed and angered at times, but really, Minho is just being playful.

“Taemin.” Calls out Althea, catching the boy out of his trance.

“Yes, Your Majesty?”

“It’s tiring when we’re bitter, right?” She suggests. Taemin wonders why she felt the need to say this to him but if a trained general knows every ways in warfare, he would know in great depths how it is to be bitter and exactly how tiring it is. He’s known all his life that he is to carry on Namyrur’s vow on Nairn and he never stops mulling over the undertakings to be done.

“Sometimes it’s unavoidable.” Taemin replies, smiling softly at her. Althea, beaming so motherly at him, takes his left hand.

“True, it’s one of the ways of life. But that’s not all to life.” She says as she hands over a tied silk handkerchief enfolding a fistful of something inside. Taemin peers at it with curiosity.

“It’s some nuts I got from a friend. Eat a fistful and it’ll fill your stomach.” The Queen lilted merrily.

“Your Majesty..” Taemin utters, feeling touched by her teeming kindness. He’s weak with these subtle gestures. The Queen treats him so nicely. He didn’t have a heart to refuse and his heart ached with hurt and gratefulness.

“T-Thank you.” He says, flushing as he faced down, unable to bring his head up. Althea chuckles to herself.

“Now hurry along to your Prince! Look, Minho’s calling for you.” She points out and Taemin sees Minho gesturing him to come along.

“Thank you very much, Your Majesty.” He says hastily and trots to Minho’s side. Minho, catching sight of the bundle in Taemin’s fist, wonders what it is but decides not to ask. The young lad is grinning so happily at him that he considers it’s enough for him to know that Taemin is content. Minho pats the young warlock’s head.

“We have a lot to sort. I’ll help you.” He offers and it is so out of his character that Taemin gasps at him. Taemin feels the Prince’s forehead.

“Not a fever, I hope.” He entreats. Fuelled with embarrassment, Minho steps away.

“I take that back. Best of luck to you.” He says and Taemin laughs.

“Sulking doesn’t suit your donkey face.”

“What did you say?!” Minho yells and ran after his mischievous manservant who laughs at him still.


End file.
